Were Gonna Get Through This
by Kira-Kirah
Summary: She has to find him...it may take forever...but everything will untangle and fall back into place when the [true] master recieves his key once again. Everything seems easier than it really is, doesn't it? [kairora] new author name
1. The News

**Thanks for looking this up! I have re-done this chapter because the first one was terrible...so I hope this one will be better! This story has been in my head for so long, its almost funny. So... read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters...at least not yet that is...**

**---------------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: The News**

**---------------------------------**

The light splashes of the crystal like water tapped at the side of the wooden boat, as it sailed through the water. The tangerine sun was almost touching the purple-tinted water at the horizon. Lazy, and puffy clouds glowed orange and yellow from the sun's beams, giving it a magestic glow. The light breeze played with the auborn hair of a girl as she rythmaticaly paddled along silently, only leaving the sound of the oars dipping into the dark water behind. Her eyes were unfocused in thought, and she didnt notice that she was coming closer to the dock.

What was she thinking about you ask? Well, it was the only thing she ever thought about - or more the someone she always thought about. It was the boy who left her, it was the boy who made her cry, it was the boy that left her alone in the cold emptyness of her heart,

...it was the boy she loved.

But this was part of her thoughts: _did _she love him? She always liked him and everything about him. She liked his hair, and how it stood straight up, bending the laws of physics. She liked his goofy smile that always made her laugh at his childish ways. She liked his up-beat personality that seemed to have no folly. She liked how cute he used to look when he was stubborn and pouting. And she especially liked his big, blue, cerulean eyes that seemed to twinkle when they met her violet ones. Scratch that...she _loved _all his features. It was the truth.

His name was Sora, and her name was Kairi.

Two people who shared a bond like no other. Two people who had important destinies that may define the future of the universe. Two people who have grown up together in harmony and peace, until it was ripped away at the age of fourteen. Two people who have gone through so much in such a short period of time. Two people who were seperated against their wills, and left to be alone.

But they were never alone...they had eachothers hearts to guide them.

But Kairi wasnt alone only because they shared hearts, but because she still had her other friends around her. Yes, she still occasionaly played games with the islanders...but just to humor them. She knew if she locked herself away, they would send a shrink or something. And she _definately _didnt want that.

_Thump!_

Kairi's wooden boat hit the dock, making her jerk forwards. She quickly held onto the oars in her hands before they fell. She shut her eyes tightly as she rubbed her aching neck from the sudden jerk. The finaly recovered, and made a fancy knot to tie the rope to the dock. Satisfied with her creation, she stood up straight, and then sat down on he edge of the dock.

Kairi had a perfect rutine going here. Almost every night, she would come out here and follow the following steps. First, she would sit at the dock until the sunset would completely set so the moon was out and bright. Then she would stroll about the beach quietly until all the stars are visible. and trust me, there were alot of stars. After that, she would creep into the the Secret Place and sit by the picture Sora and herself drew. Until she was ready, she would walk out of there and too the Paupu tree and gaze at the moon and stars until it got too late and she went home, only to repeat this process the following night.

She was scared someone like Selphie would find out she snuck out almost every night to come to this special island. If she did, she would definately call a shrink on her. But she didnt understand. Its not like she didnt try, Selphie always listened to Kairi's troublesome emotions or memories. But she was never sure if Selphie actually believed her. She doesn't blame her though...its kind of hard to believe that she traveled to new worlds and was a Princess.

But Kairi didnt care. At least one day, when this was all over, she would go to Selphie casualy and then burst out,'I told you so!'. _If _this ever ends that is. This act sounded very childish and mock, but no one really believed her, so at the moment, it seemed right. People would stare at her, not even care if Kairi knew they were. She was like a reject. They didnt know what really hapened, they had no idea what happened to Sora and Riku either. Some people actually thought she killed them, some people just thought she was lying when she said she had no idea where they were, which she half lied. She would just laugh at these people. Why would she want to kill them anyway? It was all amusing to her, how they didnt believe her, how the obsurd whispers would spread like a deadly disease. And yet, this was another reason why she cried.

Kairi sighed as she swung her legs from the edge of the dock. She set her elbows on her knees so her hands could support her head as she blew a strand of long, auborn hair out of her face. Kairi was now fifteen, and proud. But it wasnt the same withought Sora and Riku. She wondered what they looked like, and how they might think she looks so much different.

Kairi had grown alot since Sora left. She was now considerably taller, and her red hair was now to her shoulders and a little darker. Her violet tinted eyes were a little lighter also. She wore a pink, wite and black dress that went to the middle of her tighs. At her chest, the cloth was 'ripped', revealing a white cloth beneath. And as a strap, she had a halter top that became a hood in the back. The bottom of her skirt was slightly ruffled, and there was a numerous amount of random zippers placed here and there.

The sunset was almost below the horizon now, and the moon began to show. She started to count down the seconds until the the sun would disapear.

_5...4...3...2...1! _Now, total darkness consumed the small island, leaving the moon to glow with all its might. She stood up slowly and gazed at the blue horizon.

_The horizon looks like his eyes... so blue and pure...I wonder if he's thinking about me right now... _Kairi pondered. Yes, there he is again, popping in her mind. And then came the two troublesome thoughts that always made her puzzled: Will he come back? and...Do I love him? She sighed again as she made her way towards the Secret Place, first taking a very quick stroll around the beach.

Once she got to the Secret place, She crouched through the entrance and slowly made it through. She ran her hand along the chalk filled walls of the stuffy cave. Some of the drawings were whiped away because she would always trail her hands along them.

She then stopped at a particular spot: the drawing of herself and Sora. She sat next to it and out her back against the cool wall. She gazed at the messy drawing that was made so many years ago. Why was it so symbolic? Was it because of the memory? Was it because of the atmosphere? Or was it because of the two star-shaped fruits intersecting eachother and reaching out to the opposite drawings?

It was probably all of them, but the star fruits were what made her heart ache. Why did he draw the star? Was it to say he liked her? That he _loved _her? She highly doubted the last part, but she knows that there was some deeper emotion somewhere there.

Or was there?

Sora was so simple minded sometimes, she couldn't help but question his feelings. _Stupid Sora...stupid, stupid Sora... you are the source of this pain. _She thought sadly. Then she realized what she just thought. She put her hands to her mouth, as if she said it outloud. _I didn mean that! Maybe...its just me who is causing the pain... _Yeah, maybe it was all just her imagination that he liked her. Maybe it was all her imagination that this entire adventure was real. Maybe this drawing was all her imagaination too. Maybe one day she drew it to an imaginary friend named Sora, and created this whole journey inside her head. It _was_ fantasy enough.

Kairi didnt know what to think about anymore. It was beyond her control, and she knew it. Not just her sanity, but her 'adventure'.

She quickly slapped her own face realizing again what she just thought. It must have seemed odd to someone that might have been watching her to see her slap herself. But she didnt care, she was already in everybodies gossip.

Kairi knew that this was real, the adventure, her destiny, Sora... Maybe she wished that this was all a dream, and that she would wake up from her nightmare and run outside to play with Sora and Riku again. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and ending at her bottom lip, not even bothering to wipe it away.

This was pain was just too real. The waiting, the low hopes, the doubt. It was all too much. All she wanted to do was see Sora again! Was it too much to ask? A sudden rage that she never felt before exploded from her mouth. All the sadness and anger seemed to overflow.

" Why me! Why couldnt it be Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka! WHY? Everything would be okay if that stupid storm never came! I wouldn't be so depressed! I wouldnt be in the corner praying! Sora would be here! I would be living a normal life like everyone else! But that didnt happen did it? Of course not! BECAUSE NOW I'M STUCK ON AN ISLAND, WAITING FOR THAT STUPID BRUNETTE THAT PROMISED HE WOULD COME BACK TO ME! But he isnt coming back, is he?" she cried at the top of her lungs as she stood up and balled her fist and waved it in the air threateningly. She then fell to the floor in tears. This has never happened before. She has never cracked with rage and frustration.

Kairi curled tighter in a ball as she remembered how she used to think she was in control of her emotions. She remembered she promised herself that she wouldnt crack. But look at her now. Crying about something she wasnt even sure really happened.

Kairi lay there for an endless amount of time until the hot tears ceased. She sat up straight again, and wiped her dripping nose. Her face was now dirtyand let the tear stains be more visible. She could feel her eyes get all puffy and red because her eyes felt sensitive and tender. She slowly stood up and balanced herself until she looked back at the drawing. She made a loud sniff as she turned around to the exit of the cave.

Once she stepped out to the cool night air, she felt instantly refreshed...although slightly. She walked slowly towards the Paupu island as she brushed the last of her tears away. She plopped down on the tree, and she started to shiver from the sudden coldness. It felt like she jumped into a tub of ice filled water. She wasn,t sure if it was really the wind, or it was the lonelyness and emptyness of her heart.

Kairi suddenly felt guilty for her actions before. And she suddenly felt guilty about the rash words she said. She knew he was going to come back, she was too stubborn to _really _believe otherwise. Besides, Sora has never broken a promise before, why would he start now?

Kairi remembered only a few weeks ago that she was sitting in her room silently, staring at the cieling, lost in thought. Her bathroom door was ajar, and she stole a glance at the razer sitting by the wet sink. She rememered the pull of the blade, screaming to her to let her pain out with blood. In fact, she wasnt even thinking, so she walked to the counter and grabbed the pink razor. She remembered knowing that it would feel good to let the pain out, so she lowered the blade until it was just aboveher pale skin.

Once the cold razor touched her skin, she remembered gaining countiousness of her actions, and threw the blade across the room, and out the window.

That was the closest time she ever cut herself. And she promised her self she would never do it. And she never has. I mean, what would Sora think? He probably would have been disapointed in her, maybe that was why she threw it out the window. It was him. It was him that was causing the pain, but it was also him that was keeping her alive.

The salty air blew the hair outof her saddened face, as the moonlight seemed to light up the whole island. The sight was so peaceful, but for some reason, it made her weak in the knees. Was it the quiet sadness that loomed in this prison? That may be it.

_I'm being too negative...he'll come back, i know he will! _The stubborn side of her personality was kicking in, for she knew that he would never break such a large promise. But if he saw her waiting all this time...what would he think? What does everyone else think? _I know what they think...they think its all in my head, for they are even forgetting them theirselves. Maybe I'm slowly forgeting him too... I mean, I cant see his face clearly in my head, and his voice has left me. _She thought sadly once more.

This was the painful truth. When she would remember a memory, he was some what blurry. His eyes were a blue haze, and his hair was just a mop of messy hair, placed on someones head. But he odd thing was, whenever she though of his features seperately, they would be as clear as crystal. Maybe she was losing hope. Maybe everyone was losing hope. Thats also probably why she in always in the gossip, they think she is weird for believing in something that was thought lost.

_They say its stupid for waiting for him. But really...thats all that seems right at the moment. _Or maybe waiting wasnt enough? Maybe she should get out of here and look for him. Yeah, she could use the odd gummie blocks that came from the meteor shower a while ago, and make a ship.

Kairi sighed, knowing this would never work. This was like back in the beginning, when Sora, Riku, and herself were building the raft, in high hopes for something much greater.

Kairi gazed up at the moon again, and noticed that it was unusualy larger that night. She also noticed that the stars were very bright and large. Puzzlement whirled through her as she watched more carefuly up at the night sky. A shooting star cought her eye, and she was about to close her eyes to make a wish until she noticed something odd. The shooting star didnt seem to disapear, but instead come closer and closer still, until she could make out an object coming her way.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled to run off the Paupu Island, knowing what was going to happen next. Her shoes were making a clicking sounds as she ran across the wooden bridge, not wanting to look back at the moment. Suddenly, like an explosion, the ground rumbled and Kairi feel forward to the ground. Odd silence pressed at her ears as she still lay on the floor, too scared to look back.

She heard a door open with a _shoooooph_, knowing that had to mean one thing: a ship. Her eyes shot open and she quickly got to her feet, and sprinted towards the ship. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her stomach was in knots as only one thing was crossing her mind: _He's come back. _

Threw the settling dust, she could make out the gummie ship and..._two _figures. Her heart dropped, and she felt her eyes widen automaticaly. One tall figure, and one short figure emerged from the dust, coughing and choking on the debri. They were none other than Donald and Goofy. Fear rushed through her body as she didnt see Sora anywere. By then, she had stopped running, and was now rooted to the spot.

The dog and the oversized duck came closer silently, not making eye contact with her. Kairi didn't know what to think at that moment, she was glued to the spot, almost like she waiting for Sora to pop out of nowhere and live happily ever after. But unfortunately, this was reality. Goofy and Donald were now right infront of her, staring at the ground.

" Hyuck...hiya Kairi." Goofy said. His usual goofy, and enthusiastic voice was now taken by a sad and slightly choked voice. Kairi didnt want to answer back, it didnt feel right at the moment.

" Kairi...I think you need to know something..." Donald said hesitantly. Kairi had an idea of what was about to happen next. They were going to tell her terrible news. Was he hurt? Was he _dead?_ The painful thought struck her hard, and her already knotted stomach was now feeling like it was being ripped out. She couldnt move, she couldn't cry, she couldnt do anything. So she just nodded stifly.

For a moment, everyone was still. Only the breeze rustling the palm trees was heard. It felt like time stopped or something. Then, Goofy and Donald looked at eachother with hesitant looks on their faces, and Donald nodded his head to Goofy.

" Kairi..." Goofy paused and looked at Kairi with big eyes, " Kairi...Sora isn't here...he's been taken hostage by the Orginization."

---------------------------------------

**Phew! Hehe... my old one sucked...and not many people read the rest of my story. BUT PLEASE READ ON AND REVIEW!**


	2. Back to Traverse Town

**im sorry soooooooo sorry for the short chapter before! i wanted it to end there, so i did. and im also sorry for the glich that happened for those of you who opened it and all there was 'cgh'! it was an experimental document and i accidentaly put it in the actual story! im so sorry! and for that, im going to make this chapter extra long for you guys! once again, im sorry!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts...grrrrrrrrr**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Were Gonna Get Through This

--------------------------------

Chapter two: Back to Traverse Town

---------------------------------------------------

Kairi sared at the two animated animals in dis-belief. _They have to be joking. it really didnt happen. _Her hair was a little wild from the fall, and the look on her face would make you think she was mental. Not believing it, she started laughing.

"You guys are kidding right?" she said half laughing. Goofy and Donald looked at each other,sadness in their eyes. Then they looked back at her, still frowning deeper. " Kairi," Donald started. The sad but serious voice made her go queezie in the stomach." We are not kidding. he,... he _was _kidnapped. were sorry, we... we tried to save him, but..." he looked back at Goofy, who then turned to Kairi.

ofy said "But, they were to powerful, Gaursh, we couldnt fight without him." Goofy said sadly, looking down. She could tell he was a very emotional dog because his eyes were brimmed in tears. Kairi still stared at them both, about to tell them it wasnt true until it hit her. _Donald never gets emotional, and... and Goofy is always smiling! But it couldnt of happened! What if... what if he is-_ her eyes started to get watery with her tears, and her knees felt oddly weak.

_Dead._

_No, he cant be dead, i would feel it._ The truth is that she has had an odd feeling for the past half year. Sure she was sad, but she knew he could handle himself. But then one night it hit her; something was wrong. And she ignored it! How could she be so stupid! From then on, she got very bad feelings in her stomach that something ws wrong. Sometimes more than others. By now, tears were flowing down her eyes, leaving wet trails on her cheeks, as her eyes grew red and puffy.

She made a loud sniffle, and Donald and Goofy looked up. She could tell it hurt them to see her like that, because their eyes drooped lower than they already were.

" Come here Kairi, lets sit down, i think you deserve to know what happened." Donald said motioning her towards the Paupu tree to sit down. So she sat down, usint her shirt to wipe away the tears. Donald and Goofy stayed standing infront of her, looking a little nervous. Goofy leaned into Donald's ear, and wispered low enough for Kairi not to hear.

" Donald, can you tell it? Gulp, i dont thinki have the heart to tell her the story." Donald nodded, and turned to Kairi.

"Well," Donald started now looking into Kairi's eyes," it all started after castle Oblivion. When we escaped the castle, something odd happened. The sky started to grow dark with black clouds, and the Orginization, who by the way are a knew clan of enemies that are trying to kill us, apeared before us. We fought for a long time, but they would not give up. Since we were tired from the adventure in the castle, they soon difeted us. They knocked out Sora, by slamming him on the head. Kairi flinched Axel, who is part of the Orginization, took him away, while the other twelve kept fighting us, making sure we dont try to stop us. Until, they all disapeared, along with Sora."

Kairi stopped crying by now. Although the puffyness and the stains on her face were still there, she was able to control herself, no matter how much it hurt. "Then," she started, "why are you here at Destiny Islands?" she said a little more confidently.

" Well," Donald started again, " we need you to help us find him." Kairi's heart skipped a beat. _Why would they possibly want me? Whats so special about me?_ she thought.

" Why do you need me?" she asked while standing up, with her hands on her chest with care.

"We figured that because, well, youre hearts are connected, you would be some kind of help. But it might be for nothing for all we know, he could be..." he looked down to his shoes, "dead."

"He isnt dead! i can tell! I would feel it inside of me! i just know he's alive." said, and looked towards the abnormaly large moon, that reflected off the water. "How long ago did this happen?" she already knew the answer, she just wanted reasurance.

"Gulp, about half a year ago, i think." Goofy said for the first time since Donald started the story. His eyes were no longer brimmed with tears, and he didnt seem as sad. Kairi guessed it was because now that they had told her, it was a big relief.

The it hit her, "Well, then what have you been doing in the past half year?" her mind exploded with questions. Now that she was over the shock, and she was _sure_ he was alive, she felt a little better.

"Yeah, well you have no idea how long it took us to find this world! For some reason, it isnt supposed to be found." Donald said, "Hmmmm... i wonder why?" he then apeared to be deep in thought.Kairi now became curious why it was so hard to find this place. But there was no time to think about that, they had a more pressing matter to deal with. Donald seemed to relize this too, because he soon snapped back into reality.

"But to find him," Kairi started now looking right at them with doubt in her eyes," im giong to learn to fight. Dont I?" Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Thats why our first stop is Traverse Town." Goofy said.

"But," Kairi said just realizing this, " i cant just leave without anyone knowing where i am!" Donald and Goofy pondered about this. although she didnt think Goofy was getting anywhere

" Well," Donald started, "you could leave a note. But you have to hurry! Or we will leave withought you!" Donald quacked. A/N: haha...quacked...hahaha Kairi ran to the sand, while Donald and Goofy walked back to the ship. She randomly grabbed a stick, and knelt down to the dround so the cool sand was touching her knees, and began to write:

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have gone to find Sora. Dont worry about me, im not alone. Please tell my grandmother and major im okay. But i might not be back for awhile._

_Love,_

_Kairi._

The truth is, when she came bsck from End Of World, she didnt tell anyone where exactly she was, because she couldnt desturb the balance. The islanders became curious about why she was gone for so long, but she just said the same thing: I was on a raft with Sora and Riku, until the black clouds apeared and took Sora and Riku away. And i was stranded on the boat until i came back.

Although she didnt like lying, she knew she had to because Leon warned her about the balance. Then she realized, were Leon, Yuffie,Cloud, and Aerith going to be there? She did miss them, although not as much as Sora and Riku.

_Riku._

How could she be so stupid? She slapped her hand on her head and looking into nowhere. Where was Riku? Was he still on the Dark side? She completly forgot to ask Donald and Goofy about him! She groaned, and stood up. She could hear in the distance Donald quacking loudly about something for her to come quikly or they would leave her there and forget about her. But who could understand him? Right? She wiped one last tear away and ran to the ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel looked into the dark stone cell that held the pathetic boy who they called the 'Keyblade Master'. Axel muttered to himself something about how he couldnt believe a boy this weak and young yealded the the Keyblade. And then he walked off into the dark corridor.

Sora looked up, relieved to see Axel out of site. Someone was always there, watching him. It was very uncomfortable. Ocationaly he would ask why he was there,or what they wanted with him if they werent going to kill him. But they just ignored him and looked away. He usually had about one hour by himself in the cell. Although he was chained, he tried to work out, knowing that one day Donald and Goofy would come and rescue him with help. He had to be prepared to fight.He would stand up and jog in place, or do sit ups and push ups. The chains extended long, so he could walk about three feet infront of him.

He would do this for about half an hour, and then he would think. Eventhough he could think while a guard, or someone from the organization was watching him, he would much rather think by himself instead of someone constantly watching him. It kept him focused, because whenever the guard could tell he was deep in thought, he would cough loudly, and shake the bar that seperated him from freedom, and get him out of thought.The odd thing was that he could swear that Riku was one of the guards under the hood. This is what Sora usually thought about. Was he on our sire, or the Dark side? But he didnt dare ask if it was him.Sora didnt only think about Riku, or what to do ir he was rescued, but about good things. Like his friends, Destiny Islands, and Kairi.

_Kairi._

She would pop in his mind randomly while he was thinking. He would think about his promise to her, her laugh, her smile, her beauty. He sighed and got up of the ground where he called his bed. He looked around the dark cell. It was pretty big and spacious, not that he was able to walk around. The floor and walls were all a dark colored stone, that, personaly, he didnt like. He started doing jumping jacks, and yet again Kairi popped in his mind again.

_Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful, silky hair. And her personality, her promise. _He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. He stopped doing jumping-jacks and hopped to the floor to start push ups. He knew she would look different. And then he remembered the last time she saw him. He had the red shorts, and black jacket. But now, he had an all black outfit. With black and yellow shoes, black shorts, black jacket and shirt. He had red and yellow details here and there, but it was mostly black. He still had the chain that went around his shorts, and the chain necklace Kairi gave him for his fourteenth birthday.

Oh how much he wanted to see her again. He always liked her back on the islands, but now, he want sure he felt that way anymore. It wasnt just like-like, everyday, he wanted to see her more and more. Come to think of it, he thought of her all the time! Not just once or twice, but the whole day. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on pressing matters, he would think of her. It was probably what kept him going.

Just then he heard foot steps coming down the corridor.Sora quickly stopped doing push-ups, and sat down regularly, trying to even his breathing so they wont be suspicious. Looks like they didnt give him to much time to himself today. This sometimes happened. But not all the time. The figure came into view: it was the person he thought was Riku. Finally, he reached the cell and stared at Sora for a few moments, and then turned his back on him.

For some reason, he didnt constantly watch him like the rest, or stop him whenhe thought he was thinking to deeply. He just left him alone. Sora stared at his back for a while_. Should i ask him if he's Riku, or not_? He thought about it for a few moments. While silence pressed against his ears. He finally built up the courage.

"Riku?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi boarded the ship, and loooked around. It definatly has hanged since the last time she saw it. It was now dark blue outside, and gray and Yellow inside.To the left, was thecontrol center. It had many beeping buttons and switches that seemed to come out of random places, the back of chairs, the floor, and even the window! The three seatsnear the control centerwere yellow, and the onlydoor in the ship other than the entrnacewas yellow aswell. She guessed that was the small living quarters. Although it was slightly cramped, in general, it was cozy.

"Hurry up and buckle up! We are about to lift off." Donald quacked loudly, that made Kairi jump slightly. Goofy seemed to notice this and turned to Donald who were both sittinf in two of the three seats, and said: "Gaursh Donald! dont be so mean!" But Donald gave him a death glare.

Kairi actually thought it was humerous. Sora must have had fun laughing.

_Sora._

She sighed and sat down on the remaining seat that was all the way to the left, Donald was in the middle, and Goofy was on the far right.

"Ready! Blast off!" Donald yelled as he put a finger in the air. Kairi just buckled in when the ship went pelting upwards, and then drop suddenly. She felt like her stomach was trapesing in her insides. She could tell Goofy was experiencing the same thing, he was slightly green.

"Hehe, sorry." Donald said as he pressed a button, and they zoomed forward. Kairi could feel her face molding towards the back of her head, and she slammed against the back of the seat. Donald and Goofy also seemed to be glued to the seat aswell. She decided not to ask them about Riku just yet. For the first time, she noticed the stars were not dotts anymore, but streams of light. They were definatly warping.

Then, suddenly they stopped. And Kairi lunged forward, thanking god she had her seat-belt on, or she would be through the window. In front of them was a world that had houses and buildings with orange roofs.

"Well. here's Traverse Town!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hey Donald?" Kairi asked as she rubbed her sore stomach.

"Yeah?" Doanld said, fiddling with switches and buttons. One of then seemed to be stuck, because he kept pushing it with more force everytime.

" Will Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith be there?" she asked.

"Yes. They probably have more information than we do, we just told them the story. So ask them the questions, Alright?" Donald quacked. Obviously he was getting frustrated with the button because he was now ramming it with full force. Then he started yelling something about Cid not fixingit right with a few quacks here and there. Goofy just stared at him shaking his head andpushed Donald away, and _gently_ pushed the small green button. There was a ring as the Gummie ship was being pulled into a tunnel under the world. Goofy turned to a fumming Donald, and crosses his arms. Kairi laughed out loud,as they both turned to her. Goofy started laughing, or whatever he does that is _related_ laughing.Donald just opened the exit door,obviously still mad,and jumped out.

Kairi stopped laughing, and followed Donald out side, with Goofyclose behind.When she stepped out, she looked around and saw a dark tunnel, with a large oak door a few feet away from them. She stepped up to the door and opened it with difficulty. Finally, she got it opened and looked around the first district. It was the same as before, wide and spacious, with the large open restaurant and all.

"Everyone else is in the hotelin the third district. A/N: is it the third district?Lets go." Donald said as they made their way towards thethird district door. Once they entered, Heartless startes attacking. Already ready, Donald and Goofy started fighting them until slowly all the Heartless disapeared. Kairi just stoof in the corner, wide eyed. She was still not over the heartless. They scared her to death. She didnt know how Sora was able to fight them constantly. But she knew she had to get over her fear to rescue Sora.

Donald And Goofy started running towards the hotel, killing a few heartless here and there. Kairi could tell they were more vulnerable without Sora. No wonder they couldnt rescue him when he was taken away.

Finally, they reached the door to the hotel, and bolted in. The scent of the hotel filled her nostrils. She had had good memories here, eventhough she was also at the small house, or magitians study. She remembered the fun she had with Yuffie and Aerith, making playful joked on Leon. Good times, good times.

Then someone peaked out of one of the rooms, looking around for who just entered the Hotel. Her eyes set on Donald, then Goofy, and finlly on Kairi. A big smile crept on unmistakingly Yuffie, as she pelted forward to Kairi, and gave her a bear hug. No, literally, a bear hug. Then she looked at Kairi up and down and yelled for Aerith to caome here. Soon enough, a sleepy Aerith walked out of the same room and saw Kairi.

She also ran to her, and gve her a hug. " Oh Kairi! We havent seen you in so long!" Aerith said. Then Yuffie turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"EVERYONE! KAIRI'S HERE! WAKE UP!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs. She was obviously happy because she was jumping up and down. And soon enough a _very_ drousy Leon and Cloud walked out of a different room, rubbbing their eyes and yawning. Finally, they noticed Kairi and smiled lightly. On the other hand, Kairi was smiling so much, her jaw hurt.

"Nice to see you again, Kai." Leon said as she hugged him. He looked a little suprised that she hugged him, but smiled anyway. The she turned to Cloud and hugged him aswell. "Hehe, long time no see, Kairi." She let go and turned to Yuffie and Aerith, who looked a little jealous.

"Don't touch her Squall," she said fake being serious and pointing a finger at him, " she's Sora's." Everyone burst out laughing, and Kairi turned, if its posible, 16 shades of red. Even Cid, who just apeared out of another room was chuckling merrily.A/N: never thought that would happen, Kairi turned to him and waved hello.

"Oh! And you don't hug _him? Huh?_" she said with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing a finger inher face, leaning close to her so she was only inches away. Everyone started laughing again. When everyone stopped laughing, Leon turned to Kairi who became quiet because she knew it was going to be serious.

"Kairi, i know you just got here, but you probably tired so you should go and sleep in the red room with Aerith and Yuffie. In the morning, we will discuss the plan. Okay?" she nodded happily. Leon turned towards everyone, "That means you, too, guys." There were many groans, and "awwww's".mostly from Yuffie but headed for their rooms anyway.

After saying their goodnights, Kairi headed for the Red Room with Aerith and Yuffie. She walked inside, and noticed that there were two beds added for all of them. Kairi hopped onto one of the bed's and climbed into the covers, and closed her eyes. She could hear Yuffie and Aerith do the same, and the lights went out, and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not really a clif hanger, well except for the Sora's part of the story. Oh, right. i thought it would be good to have Sora's part of the story, so it doesnt get confusing. Im sorry if the length did not meet your likeings, but i tried, and it took me a long time. it was a lot of writing. sigh.once again, im sorry for the last chaper and...**

**REVIEW! NOW!press the button, it says it loves you. let it know you love it by pressing it and writing a review. it will love you even more... and so will i. :D**


	3. Explanations and SHOPPING!

**For those of you who reviewed...THANKYOU! lol. I need to work on my writing skills, so im trying harder this chapter! okay? Great! **

**Disclaimer: I art thow not own thy Hearts of thy Kingdom. :P**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Were Gonna Get Through This

---------------------------------

Chapter Three: Explanations and SHOPPING!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The black-hooded person turned around slowly to seehis spikey haired friend. He stepped closer, and looked srait into his eyes.Sora was sure it was those famous eyes that won all the girls on the island they used to live on.

"Its you isnt it?" Sora asked while sitting down on the ground. He placed his hands on the ground, and looked up again.

He didnt answer.

"Riku... i know its you." Sora said, looking deeper into his eyes trying to find the real Riku. Riku averted his eyes from him and looked around the cell. He then turned around to see if anyone was near.

"Sora... dont think im on the dark side. Please." Riku said, not meeting his gaze.

"How do I know your actually are on our side!" he said a little to loudly.

"Shhhhhh! Dont say it that loud! You have to believe me, Sora! Please!" Riku pleaded. He took of his hood and looked back at Sora. Yeah, it was definatly Riku. But something was different about him. Tiredness and sadness seemed to rip through his face. His eyes, the same aquamarine,looked tired. His hair was the same, maybe a little longer. And he seemed a little taller to Sora. But the sadness and pleading in his voice scared him.

Now that he thought about it, Riku had never pleaded Sora before. He never had any real reason to beg him. He was always smarter, faster, and stronger. No wonder Kairi always took notice to him. There it go's again, she popped into his head for the thirteenth time that day. Yes, he counted. But the more he looked into his sad eyes, the more he saw light, and hope.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what happened." Sora said grinning, And for the first time in awhile, he was sure, Riku smiled. It wasnt forced, or as fake as Micheal Jackson's nose, it was real.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. You never know who will pass by." He leaned in closer, as Sora scooted forward as far as he could. He sat indian style, and placed his elbows on his lap,and used his hands to support his head.They were probably about six feet away from eachother, and Sora had to catch every bit.

"It allbegan when you locked the door." Riku started.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi fluttered her eyes open, and looked around the room. Yuffie and Aerith were already up, talking by the table. As sad as it was, Kairi decided to get out of bed. She sat up, and streched her arms as wide as they could go, and let out an almost Sora, matched yawn. Yuffie and Aerithobviously noticed her yawnand walked to the side of her bed.

"About time you woke up sleepy-head." Yuffie said giggling, and Aerith smiled.

"Yeah, we have discuss Sora's rescue." Aerith added.

Kairi jumped out of bed, and slowly combed her hair with her fingers, letting out another yawn. Once she was finished, she followed Yuffie and Aerith out the door, and into the next room. As she walked inside, she noticed everything was blue, with two queen sized beds in the corner. There was everyone else, sitting at the large round table in the middle of the room.

Kairi sat down andlooked at everyone else, waiting for someone to start the gathering. Leon cleared his throat loudly to try to signify the beggining of the meeting. Everyone turned towards him.

"Okay, today we have to discuss Sora's rescue." Leon started. "We have some facts, and some facts only. Although we have no exact location of where Sora is being held hostage, we do have a relative location." He pressed a button underneath the table, and a holigraphic map of the universe apeared above the table.

"Ummmmm... where did you get that?"Yuffie asked suddenly.

"Dont mind that now Yuffie!" He said in Yuffies direction. Yuffie crossed her arms and looked away.

"Okay, he is somewhere in sector 12345, between two unkown planets." He looked around the table seriously."

Isnt 12345 a little obvious?" Yuffie asked, still crossing her arms. Everyone sighed, andLeon turned slowly towards her direction, with grinding teeth, anime style. "Like i said Yuffie, this is not the time." she gave him a death glare, and looked away again.

Leon pressed another button, and the map seemed to zoom into a specific area with only four worlds, only two of them showing detail. "These two worlds we are 99 sure they are under control, and out of the Heartless's rea-"

"Well how can you be _100 _shure they are sucure?" Yuffie interupted." I mea-"

"SHUT UP YUFFIE!" everyone yelledexcept forKairi. Yuffie sank lower into her chair, and looked at her lap.

"_Now_ that we can continue, the two worlds we are 99 sure are safe, are the Disney Castle, and The World with Castle Oblivion."he pinted to the more detailed worlds."The two unknown worlds, "he points to the two other worlds with ? marks on them." is pressumibly where Sora is."

Kairi raised her hand shyly. "Yes, Kairi?" Leon asked turning towards her.

"Ummm... How do you know he is in this sector when he could be anywhere?" she asked, a little confused.

"Good question. The reason why it is in this sector is because, thr world with Castle Oblivion, was the last place Sora was before he was kidnapped." Kairi was trying to listen extra hard so she couldunderstand everything, nodding every once in a while. " Where the Orginization telaports, is limited. They can only move, when there is more darkness with them. In other words, Sora, is full of light, Therefore, they could not travel beyond the sector. See, the darkness is like feul to the Heartless and the Orginization. It is only logical to stay in one spot, because it is not safe to travel constantly, where people could see them. And because they cannot go very far with him, they must have decided to stay in that sector. But the odd thing is... they have not been able to move in long distances for quite a while now... but that is not the subject of this meeting."

He looked around as everyone nodded. " Good. Now the onyly people who will actually search for Sora, are Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. We cannot afford to have so many people going from world to world. The reason i chose Kairi, Donald and Goofy, is because they know him better. Goofy and Donald are Sora's original sidekicks. Kairi's heart is linked with Sora's, therefore, she can feel his emotion, his status, and how far or close he is."He turned to Kairi, "This is going to be extremly dangerous for you Kairi, you are the princess of Hearts. They probably want you more than any of us. That is why we are going to train you."

Kairi smiled big, she was going to go look for Sora! She was going to help for once in her life!

"Cloud, Yuffie, and I are going to train you how in combat. While Merlin and Donald are going to teach you magic. First thing you have to do, is find a battle fit costume, then you have to find a weapon." Suddenly, Yuffie jumped on the table and yelled, "SHOPPING!"

-----------------------------------

" Come on Kairi! Or all the shops are going to close!" Yuffie grabbed Kairi's hand forcivly, and pulled her out of the hotel, with Aerith close behind.

"I want to come too!" Aerith yelled.

"Okay fine! Come quickly!" Yuffie responded. Aerith smiled and ran after them. They walked down the street, and peered into a few shops. They went inside them once in a while, butwalked out because there was nothing to their likeing.

"Oh my god! This is my favorite store!" Aerith called from the doorway of the " All you Need, When You Need It". Kairi thought it was direct enough, so they walked in. The smell of insence filled her lungs. The shop was in a Buddist desine, where there were pillows all over the floor, and a large statue of a fat, bald man, sitting down. The name sure was telling the truth, there was litteraly everything! Kairi's eyes widened in amazement, scanning through the room again. There was regular clothes, to athletic clothes, to fancy clothes, to some things rather not mentioned.

Since Kairi was a picky clothes person, so she agreed for Aerith and Yuffie to find things. Boy, was that a mistake. Soon the pile of clothes was so high, it almost reached to top of the statue! Yuffie and Aerith pushed Kairi into the changing rooms, and threw outfits into the stall for her to try on. It seemed to last forever until she found something she liked. It wasnt as girly as she usually wore, but as they said, it was more 'battle ready'. She wore the same, black choker she always wore, with a few braceletts. A black strapless top, that stopped above her belly button.Short Khakki shorts, much like Yuffie's, with two blue belts that hungs loosly around her hip. Blue fingerless gloves, with a white dot ontop. Shoes almost equivelent to the shoes she was just wearing, except black and blue, with white laces, crawling up her leg.

She was very satisfied with her look, she turned a few times times in the mirror until she decided to show Aerith and Yuffie. She walked out the door slowly, and smiled shyly. Aerith and Yuffie's jaws dropped.

"Kai! i never knew you could pull off the tomboy/cool look! You look great!" Aerith said with her hand on her mouth.

"Wait until Sora sees you!" Yuffie said, and wolf-wistled. Kairi blushed and giggled. Once they paid for the clothes, they headed out the door, still giggling about nonesence.

"Leon said we have to get a weopon for you. Lets go." Yuffie said with a sigh. Kairi wondered why she sighed, she soon found out. They walked into the most discusting alleyway she had everseen. Kairi wasnt sure if it was even Traverse Town, it was so dirty. They finally reached a small store with blinking lights that said, "Gore's Goods".

Once they walked in, a terrible smell hit them like a titlewave. It was so bad, Kairi had to pinch her nose for the smell to cease. The store was just as discusting as the alley, with gray, cement walls, and stuff all over the floor. Kairi looked at Yuffie and Aerith, whose eyes were watering. Behind the counter was the fattest man Kairi had ever seen. His belly spilled out of his shirt, and he looked like he had five chins.

"What do you want? I dont have all night." the man said. he looked at them, and settled his eyes on Kairi. He looked her up and down, and gave chills down her spine. He licked his lips, and turned to Yuffie.

"We need a weapon for her. Something more light weight." Yuffie said in an emotionless voice. He nodded, looked at Kairi one last time, and went to the back room. They all gasped for clean air, panting like they were just in a marathon.

"That guy is sick! He was checking me out!" Kairi said angrily.

"Oh, Gore? Yeah, real wacko. He checks every girl out. It discusting, but he seems to like you." Aerith explained. Kairi rinkled her nose in discust. Soon, the man named Gore weeled out of the backroom, holding a long maroon case. He set it on the dirty counter, and opened it up.

Inside was a beutiful blue and silver weapon. It started with a cresent moon with the edges pointing towards the end of the blade. The handle connected two bent beams that seemed to complete the moon. From the beams, three more round beams stood up verticaly for about two and a half feet. At the ends, the beams connected into a boomarang shape pointing downwards. The coolest part to Kairi was that one side of the blade was silver, while the other side was a sparkling baby blue that seemed to twinkle with her happiness. She was so happy, the smell seemed to go away.

"The Moonblade. It's light weight, 65 magic, 35 combat. The blue sparkles when showing great emotion, happiness, sadness, ...love." He raised his eye brows flirtatiously at Kairi, who looked down at the Moonblade.

"We'll take it."Aerith said putting down the munny, "Lets go." Kairi grabbed the Moonblade, and quickly followed Yuffie and Aerith to the door.

"Wait! She could have free lessons to learn how to use itwith me, _alone_." Gore said grinning, with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. Yuffie blew it, she finally cracked.

"Thank you very much _sir. _But i believe we have to decline you offer! So fuck off asshole!" Yuffie grabbed Aerith and Kairi's wrists and dragged them out the door. Once out side, Kairi felt like the need to gag.

"When we get back,... im giving talk to Leon about sending us alone." Yuffie said cracking her knuckles, "Im gonna kill him." Aerith and Kairi looked at eachother and shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hotel, Yuffie went to give one of her 'tlaks' to Leon, while Aerith and Kairi told the story to Cloud, Cid, Donald and Goofy.

"Ugh! Im sorry we sent you guys alone to that place." Cloud said taking a sip of tea.

"Its okay, Cloud. Its not your fault he's sick." Kairi responded, patting his shoulder.

"Damn basterd." Muttered Cid under his breath.

"Hehe, i wonder what Sora would do to Gore if he was there?" Aerith said covering her mouth.

"Ha, he would be a murderer before he left the store." Cloud said half laughing. Everyone else laughed, and Kairi blushed, but she couldnt help but wonder why everyone was making jokes about when Sora will se her, or how He's going to become a murderer. He couldnt like her? Could he? _Nah!_

Kairi let out a giggle and then a ginormous yawn. She declared that she was going to bed,and walked to her room. She changed into a loose shirt, and plaid pants, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep slowly, thinking of the tiring, day's events.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow we will comense Kairi's training with us and Merlin. It might take a few weeks, but she has a lot to learn.Agreed?" Leon said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement, and went towards their rooms.

_I hope Sora has a few weeks._ Leon thought before he headed for his room.

**REVIEW! I DONT CARE IF YOU THINK ITS BAD OR YOU LIKE BUT YOUR JUAT YO LAZY TO REVIEW... JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**the button loved you! kiss it with your arrow. it needs you!**


	4. Old Friends and New

**Thankyou for those of you who reviewed! I think im going to like this chapter, and im going got have fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: No dueno with on top of N Reino de Corazones. Yes, i actually do speak spanish... i live in a Spanish place! duh:P**

Were Gonna Get Through This

Chapter four: Old Friends and New

Kairi followed Leon and Yuffie to the First District. Kairi clutched onto her Moonblade nervously as they walked through the Worls Exit. She bit her lip and kept walking. Once through the doors, she noticed not only Donald and Goofy's gummi ship, but a few others. Each one was different, some blue, some yellow, some rainbows. _Hippies_ thought Kairi as they passed the rainbow one with flowers. She just raised an eyebrow and walked on._ I wonder why there are so many. Arent the world barriers up?_

Leon and Yuffie finally stopped in front of a large, black gummie ship. It was probably twice he size of Donald's! Inside was much like Donald's gummie ship, but much larger, and every thing was green.

"Why are we going to Olympus Colusium again?" asked Kairi, while strapping in. She did _not _want crash through window like she nearly avoided last time.

" We have a few friends there, and its an ideal training place. Thats where Sora practiced." Leon answered casually, while flicking switches, and pushing buttons. Kairi's heart sank from that name. She had the worst dream of Sora being tortured, and a cruel laughing in the back round. Sora's face was blurry, in way she was glad, she didnt want to see the pain in his face. But the more she thought about it, the more it made her sad. Was she forgetting Sora's face? Her heart sunk lower. One tear left her eye, but wiped it away quickly. But not quickly enough, Yuffie saw it.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Yuffie said in a worried voice. As much as she wanted to nod her head, she new it would only hurt more hiding it. So she slowly shook her. Yuffies eyes grew big and she ran over to hug her. Leon looked over at the two. Kairi could sence worry, but he looked away. She understood, he didnt seem like the emotionally soothing kind of guy.

"Come on Kairi, lets talk about it." Yuffie led Kairi to the back room, where there were a few beds, and a desk. Kairi sat on one of the beds, while Yuffie sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"So, whats wrong?" Yuffie asked softly. Kairi sniffled, and tried to think of a way to tell her.

"Sniff, when i was back on Destiny Islands," Kairi started looking at the ground," after Sora left me, i was so miserable and sad. I-I would play with the islanders, sure, it was fun. But every night, i would go home and stare at my ceiling. Once i thought my grandma was asleep, i would sneek out and go to the island where we used to all play. I would either sit on the Paupu Tree and look at the moon and stars, and wait for him, or i would go to the Secret Place."

"The Secret Place?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, it was were Sora, Riku, and I would draw on the walls with rocks. The cave is filled with them! We had some good memories there." Kairi said sighing. Yuffie nodded. "But one, one picture was when Sora and i were young, like eight or something. He drew me, and I drew him. They were pretty good for our age. Haha. Im not sure if i told you this, but before the Heartless attacked the island, we made a raft to see if there would be other worlds. It was Riku's idea, it was fun making it. So that night when they attacked, there was storm. So we went to check on the raft, but we were all seperated to different worlds. I guess, that before we were seperated, Sora went to the Secret Place, and drew something extra to our old drawing... He drew him giving me a Paupu fruit." Kairi started sobbing again, and Yuffie hugged her; she knew what that ment.

Kairi pulled away a few moments later, and continued." But-but i knew he was going to come back to me! I just knew it! But there was always that doubt deep in my heart, that he might not keep the promise. The doubt is what tore me apart. That was the part that made me think that I would never see him again, and i would never be foor sure if the Paupu ment either for friendship, or...or."

"Kairi, dont think he doesnt care about you! I remember when Leon and I first met Sora, he kept repeating that he had to find Riku and Kairi. That was probably the reason he started the journey, and started to except his duty. He didnt mean for the Paupu drawing for friendship only, but for love." Yuffie said softly. _Love? He couldnt love me! He could probably have any girl on Destiny Islands! He couldnt love me the way i do!_

_Do I love him?_The simple answer was 'yes'. That is what hit her the hardest. He probably likedher, but she loved him. But it isnt that simple really. But no matter how much Yuffie insisted, she knew he couldnt love her. She let one last tear escape her blue, violet eyes. The last tear, she promised herself, for Sora. One last tear for doubt, and one last tear for sadness. She would keep her promise, no matter how much it hurts.

"It all started when you locked the door," Riku started," and you made your promise about Kairi. Are you keeping it?"

Sora nodded." She's in Destiny Islands, safe."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes. And i promised that i would come back to her. Hey, Are you going to help me escape?" Sora asked.

" When the time comes. When a rescue team comes to get you. I'll help, and I'llgo back with all the imformation i have. But for now, im going to tell you the story."

Riku breathed in, and started the story. " So, when the door closed, Mickey and I survived the large heartless, barely. We stayed down there for a while, trying to figure out how to get out. Until, the Superior, or the leader of the organiization apeared. He gave us a deal that if we joined the Orginization, we would escape Kingdom Hearts. We agreed, but not as he thought. See, were double agents for the light side. You just didnt know about it. Until they found out that Mickey was a double agent, and took him as prisoner. I nearly escaped being thrown into their jail. It took a lot of coaxing until they finally believed my lie that i was loyal. Anyway, Mickey is in another cell, just down this corridor." he pointed down the hall. "and well, here i am."

"Why didnt you talk to me before?" Sora asked stubernly.

" I couldnt risk it! Then you figured it out, and i couldnt ignore it." Riku replied." Oh, I have to go, my shift is up. Im not sure when ill come back. If i try to come back occasionaly, they will get suspicious. Bye." With that, he walked off before Sora could respond. Sora leaned against the wall, letting everything soak in. He sighed at his promise to Kairi._ Im breaking it, right now. Im not there with her. Im not there to comfort her, to tell her its okay and that im back, im there to tell her i lov- Woah! Love? Is it posible I love her? _He put his hands over his face, and let out a deep sigh._ It kind of is true, i mean, i left the drawing for her to see, the oneof her with the Paupu._

He stopped thinking and tried to listen to the footsteps from the corridor. He put his hands down, and stood up. He couldnt just only hear footsteps of one person. But two. Two people? Soon he saw saw two figures aproaching his cell. One was obviously a member of the Orginization, but there was also a blond wearing all white. He threw the new person in the cell, and chained that person the wall. It was the one and only; Namine.

Yuffie and Kairi returned to the control center as Leon turned his head in their direction.

"Were landing in five minutes." Leon said as he turned back to the controls. Kairi and Yuffie took their original seats. Until a question popped into her mind. " Isnt Cloud supposed to be here?" Kairi asked.

" Oh, he said he was busy or something." Yuffie answered now wondering _where _exactly he was.

" He's probably gone somewhere with Aerith or something." Leon said. Everyone started laughing happily.

" Arent the world barriers up?" Kair asked.

" They were taken down again. There was a huge meteor shower, remember?" Leon answered. How could she forget? It was a few days before Donald and Goofy came. She was sitting on the tree, like always when there was a huge meteor shower. _Oh yeah._

The rest of the trip was silent. With Leon fiddling with the controls, and Yuffie staring at him dreamily, twisting a strand of hair with her finger. Kairi was looking out the window thinking about Sora.

"Were here." Loen said. Soon enough, a world with a coluseum on top loomed into view. They landed safely, and walked to the entrance. The two huge statues of solgiers gleamed in the sunlight, and the sun was hot above her head. Then she noticed a blond boy sitting on the steps looking cluelessly around. Then he noticed them,he stood up. Kairi, Leon, and Yuffie aproached him.

" Hi, Im Leon, this is Yuffie and this is Kairi. Who are you?" Leon said, pointing to Yuffie and Kairi when he said their names. For some reason, the boy gaveKairi an uneasy feeling. _Its probably from meeting someone new. Or is it the simularities from his and Sora? _He did look a little like Sora, except with blond hair, that was less spiky, and he was wearing mostly back and white.

" Im Roxas."

Once the member of the Orginization left, Sora turned back to the blond. Her head was hanging forward, as her hair dropped infront of it. Her white dress seemed worn out and ripped, and one of her shoes was gone. She looked up at Sora and smiled.

"Long time no see Sora." she said half giggling. Sora was too dumbfounded to speak.

"What? Whats wrong?" Namaine asked.

"Nothing. How did you get here?" Sora asked. Namine stopped smiling and looked him in the eye.

"Well, they found out that i helped you in castle Oblivion, so they locked me up and ended up here." she said simply. She sat down cross legged, and sighed.

"Ive been here for a year now. I dont know when my friends are going to try to find me." Sora said sadly. He looked down to the floor.

"Dont give up hope Sora. They will come to get you. Their planning on coming soon."Namine said reasuringly. Sora smiled remembering his friends,... remembering Kairi. _Wait... how did she know they were planning something?_

" I miss my friends." Sora said. Namine looked at him and giggled.

"You miss that girl Kairi dont you?" Namine said. Sora snapped his head up, and looked at her in disbelief.

"Huh?" Sora said a little confused. He always got confused when he talked about Kairi, or when he was around her.

" I saw your memories, remember? That was really sweet what you did with the drawing and the Paupu fruit. Shewas really happy about that." Namaine said. _How does she know how Kairifelt? _

"How do you know that! Are you, like, phyicic?sp?" Sora asked looking at her closely. She closed her eyes, and flinched as if she had a bad dream.

"Yes, actually." Namine said, her eyes still closed. She slowly opened them again, and looked at Sora. " I was cursed with it. I didnt ask for it, and i shure dont want it." she said sighing. " Because i met you, and saw your memories, so in a way i met Kairi." Sora took a minute to believe her. He could tell she wasnt lying, he could see it in her eyes.

"What else did you see about her? Is she okay?" Sora asked worridly.

"One thing i learned is that not all things are ment to be ignoledged. I cant tell you what she will do, it willdisrupt thebalance. Some things in the future arent ment to be known. But yes, she is fine... in way." Namine said.

"What do you mean, 'in a way'?" Sora asked questionably. Namine took in a breath.

"Well, when you left her, yes i saw that to, she was really hurt and sad." Namine said looking at Sora. Sora's heart sank._I knew i shouldnt have left her. But then again, if she came, she would be in this cell, or worse... dead. _That thought formed a lump in his throut. sp?

"Details?" Sora asked in a choked voice. _He must really like her, i can see the guilt in his face. _Namine thought.

"Well, she would play with the islanders like she used to, but she would go home sad and cry. Then i think she would sneek out every night to the other island, and either sit in the Secret Place I think you called it. Or she would sit on the tree and wait for you. It was tearing her apart, you know. You really have an effect on her." Sora froze._ An effect? I have an effect on her? I always thought she just thought of me as a friend, while i was crushing on her._ Namine could tell he took this by surprise, she thought it was obvious. When she thought about his memories, she thought of Kairi flirting with him, he was just to thick to notice. She giggled at the thought of his friend Riku. _He is so handsom._

Sora looked up at her, snapping out of his trance. "How is she now?"

" I cant tell you that, what she is doing now is effecting the future. I cant tell you. But emotionaly, she is doing better. I think she let it out, with the vision i just had. I hate having these stupid visions. one, i cant tell many peopleabout my visions, two, i hate whenever i close my eyes, and i see one. Its hard trying to sleep when good and bad visions pop up." Namine said. She closed her eyes, searching for a vision, but one didnt come up. So She opened them up again.

" Im sorry, i didnt know it was that hard." Sora said softly. Namine sighed, "Its okay." Suddenly there were footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Shhh!" Sora said. He leaned back against the wall again casualy. Namaine followed his lead. The guard came into view, and leaned on the bars, having his back to them. Namine started playing with the shackles and Sora closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**Thats over! Im trying to get as much of this story done before school starts, and i hope to finish it before KH2 comes out. Or else it will ruin my story.lol. i hope you guys liked the Namine and the Roxas efffect! And no, in the game, i do not think Namine really is shycic. but tis my Fic so i have all power! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. The Matrix

**Next chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much i do, and how jealous i am for the makers...bastards.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Wre Gonna Get Through This**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: The Matrix**

**-------------------------------------**

"Nice to meet you Roxas!" Yuffie said happily. She always got happy around new people, it was almost scary. Kairiused tobe like that too, she would say hi to anyone she thought she didnt know.Not that there were really many new people on the island, there was occasionaly some new people on different islands that went to the same school as her. It was odd how there were many islands, but few school systems. Maybe because there were hardly any kids on each island, so the schools were generally small. But something about Roxas gave her an odd feeling, people who she doesnt like she usually get that tingle. She decided to be nice, so she looked up and smiled at him.

Roxas smiled back at her. _Wow, this is going to go smoothly._ he thought.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas!" Yuffie said, waving a hand infront of his face. He didnt realize that he was staring at Kairi the whole time he was thinking. It made Kairi uncomfortable. She folded her arms, and looked away, straying her thoughts towards Sora.

"So, how long have you been here?" Yuffie questioned. Roxas looked at her, and thought for a moment, almost as if he couldnt remember where he was from.

_Tell some of the truth._

"Oh, im from Twilight Town, its pretty far away." Roxas replied, pointing east. The last part was a lie. _Perfect._

"Why are you here?" Yuffie asked, suspiciously. _This ones smart._

_Lie._

" I dont know, I kind of apeared here." he paused. _Now tell truth._ " with these." He took out two Keyblades, one white, one black. Yuffie, Leon, and Kairi's mouths dropped. Roxas looked at them questionably.

" Wow! You have a Keyblade! And you just apeared here? Interesting..." Yuffie said putting a finger to her chin.

_Never mind._

Leon Stared at him suspiciously, deep in thought. Then he snapped out of it, and realized why they were here.

" Well, we have to teach Kairi here how to fight. Do you want to join us? You could be a good partner for her, your both begginers." Leon stated. Kairi snapped up. _No, i have a bad feeling. But... i need to give him a chance._ Roxas smiled at Kairi.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas said, still looking Kairi in the eyes. Kairi smiled back to him sweetly.

" Come on! Lets go!" Yuffie exclained happily. And she ran off towards the Coliseum doors.

-------------------------------------

Riku walked down the corridor, passing Mickeys cell, and then past a member witha blond... Namine? _They cought her? Damn it! Wait, she's with Sora, she'll be okay. There are no more cells in the dungeon._ He sighed thankfully, and walked on. It seemed like he walked on forever, the same stone walls, so dark, you couldnt see the ceiling. Then his thoughts came to Kairi. _I cant tell Sora about Kairi. Mickey made me promise._

He felt guilty about it, but It was true, the second he heard she was off of Destiny Islands, hewent to Mickey as soon as he could. He made him promise not to tell Sora. Riku Didnt completly agree, especially becauseMickey didnt give him a reason why. But he knew Mickey was smarter than him, so agreed. The corridor finally came to an end, andHuge oak doors loomed into view. There were very precise carvings that covered the whole door. Some carvings seemed to form into words, but he never payed attention to it. He reached for the large brass handle, and pulled with all his might. When it was finally open, he saw a large round table, with one light above it, letting you see only the table's surface, andsome of thepeople around the table. Everything else was pitch black. He didnt know if there were more doors or corridors, beyond the darkness buthe never asked, and he was afraid to.

He took a spot around the table, and looked around. There were only seven hooded members left of the original thirteen, not including himself. He had never seen the thirteen member. The superior claimed that he was on a top secret mission, buthe never told anyone exactly what it was. He doesnt trust anyone really, especially Axel. Why he hates Axel? He may never know, but it wasnt worth death. Riku has his own mission.

" We have new news." the Superior said in a deep voice, with his hood still up. " The princess is now in Traverse Town, with her little friends. However, we are not going to attack. Does everyone know the plan?" he asked looking around. No one said anything, or showed any sign of ignoledgment.sp? He sighed.

"I will repete it _again_. We must gather the Princesses once more. We have all the princesses except for our key one, the Princess of Hearts. She will come to find Sora, therefore, we do not have to hunt for her, she'll come strait to us. Once we have her, we will kill the boy and Mickey. They will be no use to us."

" How do we know the Princess will come to find Sora?" asked Saix, one of the members.

"Their hearts are connected, and they obviously have feelings for eachother. Her little friends came to her for help, and she, of couse,agreed. They are so predictable, its pathetic." The Superior answered.

"What will we do with the Princess once we have her?" Luxord asked in his deep voice.

" She will become a queen."

-----------------------------------------

Kairi entered the gigantic, oval shaped stadium. All the space made her nervous. She was holding onto her Moonblade so hard, her knuckled were turning white.

"Okay, show me what you know." Leon asked. Kairi felt a little bit embarassed in the fighting position.

" Um, I know the guard." Kairi stated. She showed him by holding the blade defensively infront of her head. " I picked up a few things back at the islands." It was true, but she forgot most of them. She remembered when Sora tried to teach her, it was one of the happiest days of her life, because he had to get behind her, and put his hands over her hands to show her how to swing it. She remembered the large blush that krept on both of their faces. She also remembered Riku watching from far, smirking. Sora wouldnt give up on her, even when Riku, Tidus, and Wakka left long before that. Theywent onuntil nightfall, and they were both tired. A small blush krept on her face from the memory.

" Okay then, lets start." Leon said. He lifted his Gunblade, and nodded, signifying the begining of training.

For the next few hours, she learned how to guard to perfection, how to fall without hurting herself, do a side swing, and started the jump swing. Beads of sweat were all over her body, but she never gave up. Roxas joined also, but he didnt do as much as Kairi did. She guessed she had to learn quicker. Then again, he seemed to know most of the stuff already, just not perfected. When Leon said that they were almost finished, she was both relieved, and determined. She wanted to work as hard as she could. The quicker she learned these tactics, the sooner she could find Sora.

Finally, Leon anounced it was the last minnie-match against Roxas. They got in their battle stances, and held onto their blades tightly. Leon thought it would'nt be fair if Roxas had two blades, and Kairi had one, so he took one of them away. Kairi made her first move by running towards him, with her blade ready at her side. Roxas guarded himself _just _before Kairi striked. He was obviously surprised by her strength, because hisarms were shaking. Roxas relieced the block, and swung around, aiming for her side. But Kairi was to quick, and shebent backward likeNeo in the Matrix._Cool. _She obviously had great reflexes, it was a gift, she thought.Roxas tried to strike while she was getting up, but she dodged it again. As she dodged it, she jumped in the air, and tried a jump hit: it worked. She gave him anasty blow to the side, and he scitted across the sand. She was victorious.

She put her Blade in the air, and did a little dance, but soon colapsed on the floor panting. After awhile of resting on the ground, she decided to get up. Yuffie came running out of the stands and tackled Kairi with a hug. They both started laughing with happiness, for no aperant reason. The two boys raised their eyebrows, and shrugged.

Leon walked over to Congradulate Kairi on her victory. He smiled, and Kairi jumped up and down with glee. She couldnt remember the last time she did that, but it felt good. Roxas however, was a little bit of a sore loser, but he congradulated her anyway. She accepted it with a smile.

" Roxas, do you have anywhere to stay?" Yuffie asked.

" Uh... no I dont. I was actually about to ask if you had any room wherever you were going." Roaxas answered, scratching the back of her head, almost identicly to Sora.

" You can stay with us! It will be fun!" Yuffie insisted.

" Er... okay. Let me go to the bathroom first." he said as he ran off to some random place.

"Uh... the bathroom is...that ...way." Leon said in a confused tone as he pointed towards the main entrance. But he couldnt hear him, he was already out of sight.

"Er... okay, we'll wait for him there." Leon said as he and Yuffie turned around. Kairi stayed in the same spot, and stared at the place Roxas ran off to. But she just shrugged and followed Leon and Yuffie.

---------------------------------------

Roxas entered an empty corridor panting. He looked forward, and then behind him. Nothing. When he turned around, a man in a black cape apeared infront of him, making Roxas jump.

" Are you gaining any progress?" the man asked.

" Yes, Superior. They are starting to trust me, and they invited me to their living quarters." Roxas replied, making a bow.

"Excelent, remember, you must make the Princess fall for you, so she will forget about the Keybearer, and come to you. She will be your bride of course, and I dont want her to squerm like the little worm she is. Do not fail me Roxas. We are counting on you." The Superior said.

" Or course, I will not fail you." he said, bowing again.

----------------------------------------

**MUAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! For some reason, I dont like Roxas. I do not know if he is evil or not, but if he is, please dont tell me! Im just going on wth my instinct. And no, Namine will not be evil too. School is starting tomorrow for me, so i will not be able to Update as soon as i have been. Dont hate me!**

**Until next time.**

**REVIEW! i DONT CARE IF YPU DONT LIKE IT, OR YOU ARE JUST TO LAZY TO DO IT! JUST REVIEW!**


	6. The Restricted Vision

**ARRRRRGHHHH! I HATE SCHOOL! but i was lucky today... i have no homework! so i decided, because i love you guys... id make a new chapter! YAY! jumps with joy**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownizwa Kingdom le' Heartz.**

**Tehe.**

**--------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter six: A Restricted Vision**

**--------------------------**

The ride back to Traverse Twon was very... odd. Something was different... but she couldnt put her finger on it. Oh yeah! Let me state the obvious. Maybe it was Roxas's constant flirting? Maybe? Just maybe? When he tried... key word: tried, to hit on her, she would just give a fake smile or give a false giggle. She then realized that that just goaded him forward. So then she tried to ignore him, or look out the window. But yet another mistake, he would just get in her face and make her turn to him. Cant he take a hint? Aperantly not, because it continued until they landed. She was so tired, and aching. Roxas just made it worse.He was worse than Tidus... and that says something.She sighed in relief as Traveres Town came into view.

**A/N:this is my perfect chance to show you the cheezy pick up lines me and my friends made!**

They finally landed, Kairi rushed out of the Gummie Ship as quickly as she could. She finally made it to the hotel, killing Heartless in an devilish way, on the way. Leon and Yuffie just raised their eyebrows, and followed behind her.

But one she turned the door knob, and looked in side, she stopped in her tracks. The sight made everyone's brain explode: Aerith and Cloud were at the table laughing and giggling together. Cloud? Laughing, uncontrolably? Imposible. Oh, but it was. Leon entered the room, as his jaw almost dropped to the floor from aw. Yuffie didnt understand what was going on, because she was looking at Leon asking him what was wrong. Then she turned to Aerith and Cloud,who still havent noticed them yet. and let out a yelp. Cloud went pale, _now _noticing they were there, and stood up quickly, knocking his chair down in the process, and turned towards them. He looked like he just saw a ghost, and he was a little kid on Halloween. Aerith stopped giggling, and put her hand to her mouth as she saw the three not including Roxas looking shocked.

"Uh... what are you doing back so early?" Cloud asked, choking on his words. Leon then picked up his jaw, and smirked, Yuffie had her hands on her hips, and Kairi was giggling madly. Roxas just looked confused.

"Were you just..." Leon started, but Cloud interupted him.

"N-no! What were you thinking!" Cloud said quickly. This was the first time, that Kairi knew Cloud, had seen him stutter. It was hilarious, just the scene. It made her want to fall to the floor laughing. But she resisted. It was hard though.

" Ummm... this never happened." Yuffie said, as everyone nodded in agreement. Cloud sighed, butit wasnt over, he knew Leon was going to rip on him for the rest of his life.

"I'll go... somewhere not ...here." Cloud said walking out of the room. Aerith bit her lip, and suddenly everyone burst out laughing. Kairi finally got her wish, as she fell to the floor laughing. Leon was holding his stomach from all the laughing, as Yuffie was pounding her fist into Leon's chest. Aerith just looked at them with a shy grin. Finally, everyone calmed down.

"Ummm ... can i ask what just happened!" Roxas questioned loudly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Cloud is the most serious person in the world..." Yuffie said, then looked at Leon, "other than Leon."

"Oh..." he thought for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing like a madman. Everyone stared at him, shaking their heads. He was a little late. Finally, he took notice, and looked up, and smiled shyly.

------------------------------

Kairi laid in her bad, wide awake. She stared up at the canopy, that was covering her bed. She sighed, and rolled over. She looked at the clock, 11:26. For some reason, she couldnt sleep. She sighed again, and krept out of bed. She slipped on some green slippers, and tip-toed to the balcony. She climbed on the ledge, and held her legs close to her body. She looked out to the moon, that was just visible between houses, and laundry held by strings. Her longish, red hair swayed in the breeze,and sheclosed her eyes. Suddenly momories came flooding back to her.

_"Come on Sora, lets take the raft and go together! Just the two of us!" Kairi blurted as Sora and her looked out towards the sunset. She could tell he was a little surprised by the comment._

_"Hehe... just kidding." Kairi said as a cover up. The truth was, she really wanted to go with im alone, without Riku. Not that she didnt like Riku, its just that Riku was just a friend, nothing more._

_"Your the one that's changed Kairi." Sora said half laughing. Now she had a clear view of his face. It was clear! Not blurry! She had'nt forgotten him! Then she realized, he was right. She has changed._

_"Maybe... but Sora?" Kairi asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Dont ever change."_

_------------------------------------------------_

_"Dont ever change."_

" I wont... i promise. Ill keep all of my promises." Sora mumbled to himself in his sleep, " I lo-" He woke up suddenly as he heard Namine gasp. He fluttered his eyes open, and looked at Namine. She was twiching and gasping uncontrolably, with her eyes closed. Her mouth was open, and he eyes seemed to be looking in every direction from under her eyelids.

"Namine!" Sora yelled, trying to reach her. But she was way to far. Her arms started shaking now, and her head rolled back, making her body arch.

"NAMINE!" Sora yelled. She finally jolted her eyes open, and gasped for breath on all fours. She finally looked up at Sora, and looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"No..." She said softly, looking Sora in the eyes. She finally sat back down regularly, and hugged her self.

"What did you see?" Sora asked, looking at her worridly. Namine didnt answerfor awhile. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then she finally looked back at him.

"I-I cant tell you. The Balance, It cant be broken." Namine said sadly. "Just-Just, find your true light, and dont forget it."

"Why are you saying this? Cant you just tell me?" Sora asked. He was starting to get frustrated.

"I told you, the bal-" said Namine, but she was interrupted by Sora.

" Forget the balance! Cant you just tell me!" Sora half yelled. Namine looked at him shocked, as if he was swearing nastily. Then her expression changed, and she became angry... very angry.

"FORGET the balance? How could you forget the balance! You dont know what it's like everytime closing your eyes, and seeing a terrible vision! You dont know what its like staying awake all night, scared that your worst fear might come true! YOU DONT KNOW WHATS ITS LIKE NOT HAVING A FAMILY! The balance is what created me, and thats what keeps me alive! You dont get it! I was a test subject for the balance! Butof couse no one will ever understand, will they! They will never understand me!" Namine yelled, then collapsed on the floor in tears, her hands covering her eyes. Sora was so overcome by shock, he was glued to the wall. Finally, after awhile, the shock wore off.

"Your right Namine, but that doesnt mean people dont care about you." **A/N: No, there will not a be a SXN!** Sora said softly. Namine looked up at him, her eyes were puffy, and the stains of tears marked her face.

" I have only one friend, and Im glad its you."

"Yeah, and you'll make many more when were out of here." Sora said. He gave her areasuring smile. She smiled back, and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She smiled again, and drifted off to sleep. Sora knew that this was the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

----------------------------

Kairi smiled at the moon. She could have sworn that it winked back... but she was probably just tired. Now it didnt hurt to remember. To remember the good old days back in Destiny Islands with Riku and Sora. She sighed happily at the thought of her good friends.

"Hey baby, if i could re-arange the alphebet, I'd put U and I together." Roxas said as he sat next to Kairi. Kairi groaned, _him, the idiot._

"Stop bothering me, okay?" Kairi asked, a little anoyed.

"Why? You like me, i Know it." He said smirking. Kairi stuck her tounge out in discust, and scooted away from him.

"Im sorry Roxas, I dont like you,my heart is with someone else." Kairi said.

"Is it that twirp named Sora? Ive heard about him, real loser if you ask me." Roxas said casually. Kairi flared red. No one has EVER said thatabout him. He didnt even even know him! And she wasnt going to let him go anyfurther.

"Dont say that about Sora!" she said fiercly.

" Talk about grumpy, all im saying is that im better." he said with a laugh. That was it. She was going to kill him. Just when she was about to push him off the edge, two hands grabbed at her wrists. She spun around, and there was Aerith.

"Aerith! What are you doing? Let me kill him!" Kairi yelled. Aerith shook her head. Roxas finally turned around to see what was going on, and smirked.

"Haha, i know what you were going to do. You were going to cover your hands over my eyes and-"

"WHAT?" Kairi yelled at him. Her knuckles were white again from tightening her fists.

" You heard me." Roxas said smirking.

"Arggggghhh!" Kair let out a yell of fury.

"Come on Kairi, lets go to bed." Aerith said pulling her towards the door to the room. Kair followed after giving him another death glare.

--------------------------

The next few weeks, Kairi tried to stay away from Roxas as much as possible, and continue her training. Unfortunatly, he kept popping everywhere giving her one of his pick up lines like, " Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" or " If you were from Mc Donald's, you'd be a McBeautiful." or other things like that. Although trying to avoid, that rather large, big headed obstacle, her training was almost complete. She had visited Merlin, to learn magic. It was probably the most occasional training she went to. She remembered her first practice with him.

_Kairi walked into The Magician's Study, and looked around. He wasnt anywhere in sight. Donald was behind her, stumped too.They looked around the small room, checking under the bed, looking through books Donald warned her not to open the book with a bear and Sora on it but he was no where to be seen! Kairi found a rather large, blue book, that probably was as heavy as her. She put in on the floor with a 'thump' and opened the cover._

_As opened it, blue sparks, ammited from the book, and Merlin appered out of nowhere!_

_"Nice to see you again Princess! Im sorry,I was stuck in that book for a while now..." Merlin said. Kairi didnt want to ask._

_"Um, you can call me Kairi." she said politely._

_"Aha! And you could call me Merlin! That is M-E-R-L-I-N. Not M-E-R-L-E-N, many people make that mistake." he said as he shook her hand excitedly._

_"Uh... right."_

_"Right! Let us continue with our magic lesson Kairi! Here, take these books, they will help you along the way." he said as heput about twenty books in her arms. She lost her balance, and almost fell over. But something stopped her, it left her floating in mid air._

_"That is wandless magic. Most of those book are on that. Wand magic, or weapon magic tends to be much easier." he said as he stacked all the books on the floor, and got Kairi on her feet all at the some time with magic._

_"Today, you will learn Blizzara, Fira, Thundara, Cura, and a more complecated spell, Levitacion, or, Levitation. You know... to help carry those books back to the hotel." _

Kairi always liked Merlin ever since that day she met him. Now, she was an almost expert fighter, and an excelent magician. The 'wandless' magic was like he said, more difficult. But she was relatively a fast learner. That night, was the farewell feast. They went to the first district, and went to the open restaurant. They had a great time, laughing, and smiling. Then Leon called their attention.

"Tomorrow, as you know, is the day that Kairi, Donald, and Goofy will leave to find Sora. Kairi, I'm sure I speak for all of us when i say that we were surprised that you learned so quickly, and are so good at it. Eventhough you are strong, you are still a princess, and they are still after you. Once you find Sora, you call for back up, and we will come as fast as we can. I want to prepare two toasts." Leon raised his glass, and everyone followed. " Good luck Kairi, and the second toast is for Sora, stay strong, were coming." with that, everyone clinged glasses, and took a chug, officially ending the night.

-------------------

It was morning now, and Kairi was hugging each of them, saying good bye and thank you.

_Wheres Roxas?_ It was true, he was no where to be seen. But she just shrugged.

"I want to say thank you for everything guys! Youve been great! Goodbye!" she called as she opened the World Exit. She waved one last time, and ran towards the Gummie Ship where Donald was already fed up with waiting.She climbed into the small Gummie Ship, and strapped herself in.

The ride over all was relatively quiet, as Kairi revised the plan in her head. _Go to Castle Oblivion, get clues, go to new worlds, Find Sora, go home. _Seemed easy enough... right?

-------------------

**WOW! that was a lot of typing! It took to long too! lol. **

**REVIEW NOW!**


	7. The Now Found Weapon

**Sorry it took me a week to update... stupid school. But now there is no school today! yay! Maybe in a nother update i'll make a list of why I hate school. That should be intersting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... how i envy**

**------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter seven: The Now Found Weapon**

**------------------------**

"Dont worry Sora, she's okay."

Namine seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Why? He didnt know, he just didnt want to ask. He had more thinking to do.

For some reason, they have been having less and less guards watching them. _Maybe Riku finally purswaded them._ he thought abou this for a moment, and then shrugged it off, he had more important matters to think of. Like, Why wasnt Namine telling him where and how Kairi exactly is? Was it important? Maybe he should ask again for another hint. But before he could open his mouth, Namine beat him to it. Again.

" Fine, I'll tell you another hint." Namine said, while she closed her eyes. For some reason, she smiled, like her vision was handing her happiness. " But there's no need. Your about to find out. Hopefully not everything." she pondered on her last words.

---------------------------------

Riku ran down the corridor, his cape was rustling in the wind, and his hood was off. He had just told Mickey about Kairi's where abouts, now he had to tell Sora. But was it the smartest thing to do To tell him that she was rescuing him? Then he remembered his promise with Mickey, he could never break that. But what would he say? _Just say that she is in danger. Dont tell him that she is rescuing him. Tell him they are gathering the Princesses again. Yeah, that seemed right._

He stopped infront of the cell where Sora and Namine were held captive. He looked at Sora, and then at paused at Namine. Her beutiful hair was still shining inthe darkness. Wait. Was he developing feelings for her? Nah.

"Sora, ergent news." Riku said seriously without saying hello. Sora snapped his head towards Riku's direction. Namine turned to him too. Something was in hier eyes he couldnt read. He put his hands around the bars, and pressed his head against it. " Sora, their collecting the Princesses again."

---------------------------------

Kairi looked out the window, letting Sora cross through her mind. She stared out at the odd purple and pink formations outside the Gummie ship. Then rings, and then...blocks? Space was so weird these days.

That when she heard movement from the living quarters. She turned to Donald and Goofy, who havent noticed anything. She quickly made an excuse that she was going to bathroom, and headed for the door. As she was about to turn the doornob, someone from the oposite end already did. She then fell to the floor, from the force of someone on top of her. She opened her eyes, andOn top of her was an obnoctious blond, smiling annoyingly at her.

"Miss me?" the blond asked.

" No." Kairi said bluntly. She pushed him off her, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh! That was cold. It hurt." he said, putting his hand on his heart mockingly. Kairi groaned and stood up, brushing nothing in particular, off of her.

"What are you doing here Roxas?" Kairi asked. Roxas got off the ground too, and stepped closer.

"I thought I'd aid you along the way with your journey! Arent you happy Im here?" Roxas asked, still smiling annoyingly.

"Not really. Donald, can we drop this idiot off at some random world and get rid of him?" she asked turning to Donald. He was crossing his arms in an annoyed way, obviously because of Roxas. But Roxas just kept smiling like an idiot.

" I wish..." Donald replied, tapping his foot. Kairi groaned, and turned back to Roxas.

" Fine, but under one condition." Kairi stated, putting a finger up. " You have to follow ALL directions that either I, Donald or Goofy give you. Okay?" Roxas nodded, still not giving up on that smile. Kairi sighed, and sat back in her chair. Roxas looked around, confused.

"Where am I going to sit? I dont want to fly out the window!" Roxas said putting his arms in the air. Kairi turned around and pointed to the floor.

" Hold on, cuz none of us are going to save you." Kairi comanded bluntly.

"Err... okay." Roxas said, sitting down on the floor cross legged. Kairi drifted off to her own thoughts, and looked out the window.

"Uh... so whats the plan?" Roxas asked.

" We are going to where Sora was kidnapped, and look for clues. Then were going to two worlds that are presumably where he is. Once we find him, we call for back up, and get him out of there. Maybe destroy the Orginazation while were there. Got it?" Kairi said quickly, Roxas nodded dumbly, and looked towards the ground. Kairi put her elbow on the arm of the seat to support her head, and went to her own world.

" You like him dont you?" Roxas asked looking up from the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kairi glared at him.

"I personly dont think its any of your buisness, thank you." Kairi replied fiercly. She looked towards Donald and Goffy. Goofy was snoring in his sleep, and Donald was shaking his head, with his arm crossed.

"See, I think it is. Im on this rescue mission too.They probably dont know anything obout your _feelings _towards Sora. But I do." Roxas did the quotation signs with his fingers when he said _feelings. _Kairi swore she felt a vain pop in her skull. She turned to him with grinded teeth, and fire in her eyes. Roxas flinched.

" I dont _care _that you are in this _mission _with us. So leave me alone." Kairi said while doing the quotation marks with her fingers mockingly. Roxas crossed his arms, and looked away; like a little child who wasnt allowed to play with his toy until he ate all of his food. Kairi turned back around to the window._ I'll just ignore him. That always works. Plus, he doesnt have the right to know my feelings towards Sora. Well... i did say something the other night. But whatever. This thought is completly pointless, I'll just drop it._

Then she saw something out the window. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. There it was, a small world with a large castle on top, and endless grass lands below. She could _just _make out a swirving pathway.

"Look! I see it!" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone averted their eyes towards the small world looming into view. The nervousness was building up inside Kairi. Why? She didnt know exactly. Maybe because there was a chance there was no link to Sora and they reach a dead end? Or that she will see him sooner than expected? Oh well, she had to control herself.

" Ready for landing!" Donald exclaimed. Before he could push the button, Goofy pushed it for him... again. I clutched onto the arms of the chair tighter. She hated the feeling of her stomach falling out of her body. She closed her eyes tightly, still holding onto the chair for dear life. Then she heard a _thud_, and she opened them again. To her amusment, Roxas had a babyish face on, holding onto Donald like an idiot. Donald pushed him off, and opened the hatch to the new world.

When Kairi stepped out, a perfect gust of wind hit her face. She sighed happily, and looked around. They were on one of the swirving dirt pathways. All around her, was endless green plains of beauty. Not to far away, she could see a castle in the distance. It was maybe a mile or two away. Not bad.

"Do we have to walk _all _this way?" Roxas asked like a little whining girl. Kairi smirked, and led the way towards the castle.

The path way seemed to never end. If she didnt know the Castle was coming closer with each step, she would think this was all an illusion. Finally, they reached the Castle gates. They stopped to look up towards the castle. Roxas was on the floor, carassing his feet in pain.

"I cant believe we walked that far! Couldnt we just, like telaport or something?" Roxas asked. Kairi ignored his coment.

"So... you do know where Sora was captured, right?" Kairi looked expectantly and Donald and Goofy. The two looked at eachother, and then turned back to Kairi.

" _Gulp_, well. Not exactly." Goofy said.

" You mean you dont know where he was kidnapped!" Kairi yelled frustrated. She put her hands on her hips.

" Well, we know It was somewhere around the here." Donald said. " It was around this gate, maybe farther." Kairi sighed.

" Okay, lets looked around. I'll look around the gate, Donald and Goofy can look more outwards towards the pathway, and Roxas, you can just sit there and do nothing." Kairi said.

"No, I'll come with you Kairi!" Roxas said, jumping back on his feet. Kairi groaned.

"Whatever." Roxas literally jumped six feet in joy.

"Great!"

Kairi looked around the door and walls. Then a question popped in her mind. She ran after Donald and Goofy.

" Donald! Goofy!" Kairi yelled as she came up behind them. " How do we know the Orginaization's headquarters arent in the Castle?"

" Because, It is under control by some trust worthy firends of ours. You dont have to worry about it. Leon and Cloud check up on the castle every now and then." Donald replied.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure." Kairi said. Donald nodded, and Kairi ran back to her spot. She noticed a big boulder not to far away from the wall she was searching. She decided to check it out. Roxas noticed where she was going, and followed. She looked around the huge boulder, and saw something shiny. It was a charm with a Paupu on it, sticking out of the ground.

-------------------------------------

Sora was shocked. His body was glued to the ground, afraid if that if he moved, the world would shatter. Namine looked at him worridly.

"Sora? Are you okay?" she asked.

Silence.

"Sora?"

"I-I..." Sora started. He then forgot about his emotions and continued." Kairi's in trouble. Riku, you need to help me escape. I need to help her!" Sora exclaimed. Riku shook his head.

"Sora, I cant. You know that. You and Namine dont have a weapon, and I'm sure I cant take them all down by myself." Riku said, crossing his arms in thought.

"Wait. You mean the Orginizationdoesnt have my Keyblade!"

-------------------------------------

Kairi excitedly dug around the charm. Soon, she saw a handle. Her heart was racing fast now. She soon dug out the one and only, Keyblade. A large smile was placed on her soft lips as shechipped all the dirt that was attached to the weapon. She found it! Sora's Keyblade! She felt closer to him now, then ever from the past year. She hugged it close to her heart. She felt an odd sensation erupt inher body. It felt like inner warmth, like when Sora hugged her. She hugged it tighter, afraid that the warmth of him might go away... like it always did.

-------------------------------------

Sora felt warmth spread through him. It reminded him of something. But he couldnt put his finger on it. He put his hand on his heart, praying that the warmth wont go away. Namine looked at him confused. Then she closed her eyes and smiled: She saw Kairi holding the Keyblade. She opened them up again, and looked at Riku, still smiling. Riku looked at her, and something clicked.

_She found the Keyblade._

Riku was stuned. Was that Namine's voice in his head? Hecautiosly responded.

_Are you phsycic?_

_Yes. But dont think about that now. I saw a vision of Kairi holding Sora's Keyblade! You know what that means?_

_Kind of._

_It means, Kairi's mission is succesful! Before we know it, she'll be here saving us!_

_You know about her mission?_

_Of course!_

_But you know we cant tell Sora, right?_

_I know. Becasue One: It will disrupt the balance. Two: Mickey made you promise._

_How do you know I made a promise?_

_I had a vision._

_Oh. So what do we tell him?_

_Nothing._

_Nothing?_

_Yes, he'll have to figure it out by himself. If he does, that great. Like I said, we cant tell him about my vision. Im Sure Mickey knows some about the balance. The balance is not to be questioned. Just excepted._

Riku nodded.

_Oh, and I'm sure you wont tell the Orginization about my visions?_

_Of course._

Sora was completly oblivious to what was going on. He wasnt even paying attention to what Namine and Riku were going. He was to consumed in his own thoughts. _What was that? Why did it feel so good? And what did it remind me of?_

_Happiness?_

_Maybe._

_Family?_

_No._

_Santa? _

_No._

_Kairi..._

It clicked. It must be her!. But how? He knew their hearts are conected, but he never felt this before. Maybe she was happy about something? He didnt know. But it must of been important. All in all, he was happy. He had been hurting her by not being there with her, and he knew it. The thought that something was making her happy again, made his day.

----------------------------

Roxas stared at Kairi confused. _Is that Sora's Keyblade? Damn! Superior's gonna kill me! _He decided to go with the usual, dishearted her.

" Is that that twirp's Keyblade? Probably mean nothing though." Roxas said as he ripped the weapon out of her arms. He looked at it, and swung it. The Keyblade disapeared from his hands, and lay on Kairi's lap. He was astonished. But, He was a Keyblade master! Not her! And why did it go to _her_?

Kairi looked down at the weopon. She held onto it by the handle, and put it up in the air so the sun was making it shine even brighter. She stood up, ignoring Roxas's disbelieving looks, and walked towards Donald and Goofy. She was till gazing at the weapon when she reached them.

"Donald, Goofy? I think I found something." She held out the Keyblade, that gave warmth to her heart. She was sure, it might never go away.

----------------------------

**Yay! Im done!will update as soon as I can! Probably by the weekend though.REVIEW PLEASE-O!**


	8. A Spiky Haired Boy with a Broken Heart

**Yay! Im updating! It might be short, cuz im tired and I dont feel well. sooooooo I hope you like it! And I'm so sorry for those of you who i promised that i would finish this chapter by last Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kginodm Harets. lol.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: A Spiky Haired Boy witha Broken Heart**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kairi held out the legendary key. Donald and Goofy stared at it, with new hope in their eyes. Donald reached to touch with his milk white feathers, as if making sure it real. He looked up at Kairi and smiled, as she returned it. It was the first clue to where Sora was. But now, there were even more questions to be answered. Why did the Keyblade apear in Kairi's hands? Where would this clue lead? If Sora doesnt have his Keyblade, then why is it here? Why-why is the warmth still sprouting through Kairi? Little did she know, a spiky haired boy was thinking the same.

--------------------------------------

_The warmth isnt going away, she-she's okay._ Sora sighed in relief, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember her face. There she was in his mind, smiling her smile that made Sora melt. But, she wasnt wearing the clothes she was the last time he saw her, now that he noticed, she looked older aswell. She was wearing a black, strapless top that stopped at her belly button. Khakki shorts, and two blue belts hanging loosly around it. Her hair was longer, to her shoulders. He liked it, it matched her perfectly. But, why was he having this thought? Suddenly, he felt the floor beneath him disapear, and he felt like he was gliding. A bright light shone through his eyelids, making him squint underneath his shut eyes. He finaly opened them, and found himself in a place with endless grass fields, and-

_Wait, Ive been here before! Castle Oblivion! _He looked up at the puffy white clouds, gliding lazily through the sky. He smiled at the feeling of being outside the cell he has been in for so long. Then he realized; he wasnt really outside the cell, it was some kind of memory.

He turned around and saw Kairi holding out a weapon. _Wait! Thats my Keyblade!_ She was showing it to Donald and Goffy, who had astonished looks on their faces. Kairi was smiling down at the weapon, as if feeling its warmth. _This is definatly not a memory. Is it Kairi's? Or is it happening right now? _

Then he noticed a blond haired boy, that looked a lot like him, except his hair was blond and less spiky, and he had calmer, blue eyes. He got a sickening feeling from the sight of him. Then he looked at Kairi again. She was just as beautiful as before, maybe even more. He walked closer to her, never getting his eyes off her. He didnt actually walk, more like glide along the un-touched grass. Then he was right next to her. He reached out, and tried to touch her face, but his hand went right through her flesh.

Suddenly, her head jirked to his direction, and they made eye contact. _Maybe she can see me._She had a very astonished look, but she took her head back to Donald and Goofy. Sora recovered from the fright, and looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Where did you find this?" Donal asked, not letting his gaze leave the weapon. Kairi looked up at him, and smiled again, making Sora jump at her beauty.

" Back at the bolder. I saw the Keychain sticking out of the ground, so I started digging. And there it was." Kairi asnswered in her delicate voice. He noticed that it wasnt as childish as it was when he last saw her. It was more mature, and womanlike. Sora liked it.

"Gwarsh, do ya think he dropped before he took him?" Goofy asked scratching his chin as if in a thinking mode. A/N: have any of you guys ever noticed that Goofy is always right in KH? I shure have. lol. Now Sora remembered clearly:

_He could see Donald and Goofy fighting desperatly against the Orginization, but he coud tell they were getting tired, fast. He himself was fighting one of them, too. But he kept dodging every attck Sora threw at him. He yelled in pain as the member gave him a criticle blow to the side._

_"SORA!" Donald screemed. He ran towards the member and put a Stopga spell on him, making him freeze in his tracks. Donald wacked him with everything he had. But Sora knew it would not last long, and they would take Sora, and get what he thought they wanted: The Keyblade._

_He crawled with all his might over to a boulder, and started digging franticly at the soft earth. He jabbed the weapon into the ground, and did his best to cover it up with earth. He went as fast as he could to where Donald was fighting the frozen Orginization member. Suddenly, he unfroze, and KO'd Donald with one strike of his long ass sword. He turned back to Sora, whowas now in the sameposition he was in. He could tell he was smirking at Sora under his hood, as Sora was despiralty trying to stop the blood flow coming from his side._

_The Orginization member grabbed Sorra by the jacket, and then soon, the world around him dissapeared. The last thing he heard wasKairi despiratlyscream his name. But he probably was hilutianting._

" Or maybe..." Kairi said looking thoughtfully down at the Keyblade. Her face was deep in consentration. He got closer to Kairi, and looked deep into her eyes, even though he knew she didnt know he was there. He wanted so badly for her tosee him.He badly wanted talk to her. And he barely resisted the temptation to embrass her and- _Never mind. _But he knew it wouldnt help. But, he has never been this close to her in over a year. He stepped away sadly, and looked at the blond haired kid.

"I bet he did drop it, but he was too stupid to pick it back. Up so," The blond haired kid snapped his fingers, " they took him, just like that." Anger was fludding threw Sora at that comment. But he noticed Kairi stayed quiet, still looking intently at the Keyblade.

"Maybe he put it there before they took him, so they wouldnt have it. What do you think?" Kairi said looking up at Donald and Goofy.

"Ha! You got it Kairi!" Sora yelled throwing his fist in the air, and doing his goofy grin that Kairi always liked. Of couse, he realized, that they couldnt hear or see him. His smile faded, and he looked to the ground. Then he heard Kairi giggle, so he looked up again.

" Its possib- Hey! Why are you giggling!" Donald asked. Kairi looked at Donald, still smiling.

" Hehe, nothing." Kairi responded, looking towards the sky.

"You were probably day dreaming about him again. Right, baby?" The blond boy said, with a flirtatious smirk Kairi just sighed and looked down at the weopon again, grasping it tightly.

" Roxas, shut up!" Donald exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air in a threatningly sp? way.

_WTF! Did he just call her BABY! I'm going to kill him!But... did she mind? _He thought sadly. He hung his head, and looked at the ground.

" But... its weird. I mean, when Roxas tried to swing the Keyblade, it just apeared on my lap. It doesnt make sense, I mean, he _is _a Keyblade master, right?" Kairi asked questionably to Donald and Goofy.Donald and Goofy started thinking.

" Well, uh, you and Sora share a heart, right? So maybe cuz of that, that there Keyblade apeared with you, Kairi." Goofy answered logically. Kairi nodded, seemingly understanding. _So it apeared with her. Hmmmmmm... maybe Goofy is right. But why is she here in the first place? What are they planning?_

" Well, lets get a move on, the more time we wait, the less time Sora has."Donald said, with that he and Goofy set out towards the path. _Oh, well that explains it. _Kairi started to follow, but Roxas grabbed her wrist and bought her closer. Kairi's back was to Sora now so he couldnt see her face. Then, Roxas leaned into Kairi's ear and whispered something. Sora tried to get closer and hear, but he couldnt. Then, something happened that made Sora's heart break in half. They kissed.

Sora's face went pale, and his pupils got smaller in surprise. _She... kissed him. But... how?I-I thought- _But then he felt a stinging pain on the side of his head, and thebeutiful landcape around himfadded away, and The dark, and stuffy cell came in view. He rubbed his head with his hand, and looked up.

" What happened?" Sora asked. Riku smirked.

" You looked like you were in a dream, and you were mumbling something about Kairi, and someone named Roxas. So I wacked you over the head with rock." Riku answered casually, pointing to the rock next to Sora.

" So, whats wrong?" Namine asked. Sora sighed and looked at her.

" Nothing. Absolutly nothing."

---------------------------------------------- **WHAT _REALLY _HAPPENED.**

Kairi smiled down at the weapon, absorbing its warmth as much as she could. Suddenly, she felt an explosion of warmth come from her cheek. She moved her head sharply to the direction the warmth came from. Then her face went white. _Is that Sora? _Yes, there he was, right in front of her. The person she has been waiting for for so long. She almost reached out to touch his cheek, but then he noticed something. He didnt look...well...solid. He looked almost dream like. She made eye contact with him. There was the familiar care and happiness in his eyes. But it couldnt be him, it was just her mind playing games with her again. She shook her head, and looked back at the Keyblade. The 'Sora' was still there, but she just ignored her hilutionations.

"Where did you find this?" Donal asked, not letting his gaze leave the weapon. Kairi looked up at him, and smiled again. She could see the 'Sora' was still next her to her from the corner of her eye, but she just ignored it.

" Back at the bolder. I saw the Keychain sticking out of the ground, so I started digging. And there it was." Kairi asnswered simply, pointing to the chain dangling loosly from the weapon.

"Gwarsh, do ya think he dropped before they took him?" Goofy asked scratching his chin.

" Or maybe..." Kairi said looking thoughtfully down at the Keyblade. Her face was deep in consentration. _It was possible, but Sora is smarter than that._ _He probably put it there before the Thirteenth Order found it. Yeah, that seems logical. _

"I bet he did drop it, but he was too stupid to pick it back. Up so,"Roxas snapped his fingers, " they took him, just like that." Frustration and anger was bubbling threw her system. But she thought it was best just to ignore it.But she learnedthat themore she tried to tell him off, the more he clung on. He was like an octopus, a god damn annoying octopus. So she just stayed silent, looking intently at the Keyblade in her hands. She could see the 'Sora' fumming at Roxas. She almost let out a giggle, but she held it in.

"Maybe he put it there before they took him, so they wouldnt have it. What do you think?" Kairi said looking up at Donald and Goofy. She saw the 'Sora' mouth words in glee, and started dancing around like his goofy self. He did the goofy grin that she _loved, _as she let out a giggle.

" Its possib- Hey! Why are you giggling!" Donald asked. Kairi looked at Donald, still smiling. _Ha! He doesnt know whats going on. maybe I should tell them... maybe not. they might send me back to Traverse Town and see a shrink. _So she decided against it.

" Hehe, nothing." Kairi responded, looking towards the sky. Sora flooded through her head, yet again. But she couldnt help but wonder why this 'Sora' kept staring aat her. Was it really him? Was he connected to her heart in some way now? She didnt know, but she kept ignoring him, just in case it wasnt him. Then the octopus interupted her thoughts.

"You were probably day dreaming about him again. Right, baby?"Roxas said, with a flirtatious smirk Kairi just sighed and looked down at the weopon again, grasping it tightly in anger. She _badly _wanted to punch him in the face now. But she rememberes the trick she had with him. She side glanced at the dumbstruck Sora. She felt a little bad for him, even thought she knew it wasnt really him. _Or was it?_

" Roxas, shut up!" Donald exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air in a threatning way. Kairi looked at Sora again, who's head was hung in sadness... or disapointment? Then she remembered the weirdest thing that happened.

" But... its weird. I mean, when Roxas tried to swing the Keyblade, it just apeared on my lap. It doesnt make sense, I mean, he _is _a Keyblade master, right?" Kairi asked questionably to Donald and Goofy.Donald and Goofy started thinking.

" Well, uh, you and Sora share a heart, right? So maybe cuz of that, that there Keyblade apeared with you, Kairi." Goofy answered logically. Kairi nodded in agreement. It was completly true, they do share a heart! _Maybe thats how he is here... _Kairi smacked herself mentally. Maybe she should go to a shrink, her mind was taking over her. _But still,__How doesGoofy get these things right? Oh well. _

" Well, lets get a move on, the more time we wait, the less time Sora has."Donald said, with that he and Goofy set out towards the path. Kairi started to follow, but Roxas grabbed her wrist and bought her closer. The 'Sora' was behind her now, out of sight. She didnt like the way he was holding onto her, and the way he was getting closer to her, and stopped at her ear.

" You know you want me more than that loser. And I can do things before he could. Like this." Roxas wispered in her ear.He pulled away, and then went back in and kissed her. Kairi was in complete shock, she couldnt move. She didnt kiss back though. _How could he do this to me? This is not right! I dont even like him! _She finally recovered from shock, and pushed him away.

" What the hell was that?" Kairi screamed in his face, but he didnt even flinch. He just stood there, smirking, with his arms crossed tryumphantly. sp?

" Do you realize what you've just done? You were annoying before, but I always kept quiet, and tried to be nice! But now you went too far Roxas! That was my first kiss! And you ruined it!" she yelled even louder. She then kicked him where 'the boys' lived. He fell to the floor in pain.

" What was that for baby? But, You know you liked it." Roxas said between breaths.

" ARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Kairi yelled out in rage, and kicked him again. He cringed more, and started sucking his thumb. _That useless pervert! What would Sora think? _She turned around to where Sora was, but she was too late, he was gone.

---------------------------------

**Damn I hate Roxas! lol. I hate him sooooooooooo much! lol. You probably think im evil now! Nooooooo! **

**Hey, as some of you noticed, I have changed the summary of my story. Please tell me if its better or worse when you review! PLEASE!**


	9. The Truth

**Yay! I updated! For those of you who read the last chapter, i was sad myself that Roxas kissed her! NOOOOOOOO! but I needed spice, and well, that was pretty spicy! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the characters of the story. But I DO own this plot! YES! i own something :p**

---------------------------

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine: The Truth **

**-------------------------------**

_How-how could she do that to me? I thought she liked me! God, I thought maybe she even loved me! Maybe it was by accident. Maybe..._

Sora sat with is back against the wall, with his hands on his face. A clueless Namine and Riku looked at him oddly. They had no idea what just happened. They were not even sure if Sora knew what just hapened! Whatever it was, they knew it upseted him; badly.

" Sora? Wha happened?" Namine asked again. His last responce was no help at all.

Silence.

" Sora? Please, tell us what happened." She asked again.

Silence.

" Please?"

Sora dropped his hands to his sides, and gazed at Riku, and then at Namine. He sighed, and looked towards the ground.

" I never thought-" Sora said mostly to himself.

"What did you never expect?" Riku spoke up intently. Sora loked up the older teen's sad and torn face. He searched his eyes, maybe he would know the answer without him telling him. Just like Kairi and him used to be able to do... He zoned out again. It was so obvious, so Riku spoke up again.

" Sora, your zoning out again." Riku informed. Sora snapped out of his sad thoughts and looked back at him.

" Huh? Oh, nothing." Sora lied sadly. He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

" Really Sora, you can tell us. It not like we can tell anyone really." Riku laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But it obviously didnt work.

"Its just..." Sora began. He looked to the ground, but he could tell Namine and Riku were leaning closer to try to listen. " Kairi... she."

" Did you have a memory of Kairi's?" Namine asked. Sora nodded slightly

"Well, what happened?" Riku asked, getting a little impatient. Sora closed his eyes, hoping that he would never have to face them again. Face the world, face Kairi. The thought of her doing that to him made him want to curl up in a ball. Yes, he was _that _hurt. See, he never noticed that he loved her. Back on Destiny Islands, sure, he always liked her. But since they were seperated now, he realized how much he cares for her. How much he really loves her. Would this experience make him stop loving her? No, of couse not. Nothing would. He would always love her, with her heart and soul. Even if she was maybe with another guy... _I wont stop loving her._ He loved her. Nothing to it. It sure did take a while, but aslong as he knew this, everything would be alright. Right?

" I-I just had a vision now," Sora started again looked at them both. " Well not really a vision, not even a memory. But more like, seeing the present. You know, where she is now. I saw her, she was diffferent. Different clothes, taller, more beutiful..."

" Okay we get it Sora, she's different. Continue." Riku said with a smirk. But Sora hardly heard his comment and continued.

" Well, she was with Donald and Goofy. And, some blond kid I dont know named Roxas. And Kairi was holding, well... my keyblade." Namine and Riku's mouths dropped.

" Where was she?" Namine asked.

" Outside of Castle Oblivion. You know, the long field and blue sky." Sora answered. So she was right. She knew she was somewhere, but not there. But now, she realized, he knows Kairi is out of Destiny Islands! He wasnt supposed to know that. _Maybe he knows what she is doing. Maybe he knows her mission. _

"What else?" Namine asked. Sora looked to the ground.

" Well," he started slowly. " She was talking to Donald and Goofy, showing them the Oathkeeper. She started saying that when she found it, Roxas tried to swing it in the air. But it apeared in Kairi's arms instead! She mentioned that Roxas wasKeyblade master too. But then why did It apear with her. And then Goofy answered the question for me. No, he wasnt talking to me, they couldnt see me, but I could have sweared that Kairi saw me. Well, anyway, he said maaybe it was because we share a heart and the closest one to me was her, so it went to her. So, once that was settled, they said something about hurrying because they had to save me. Is it true?"

Namine and Riku looked at eachother, wide-eyed. They nodded their heads simotaneously. They knew this wasnt good. _But, atleast he figured it out himself. That way, I didnt mess up the balance, and Riku didnt break the promise. Maybe its better that he knows. He's going to be mad at us for not telling us. But He'll just have to understand. _Namine thought.

_I agree._

_Huh?_ _Is that you Riku?_

_Yeah, I think you went into my mind by accident._

_Hehe... sorry. But you do agree._ Namine giggled and blushed.

_Yeah, but now I have to tell King Mickey about this._

_Oh._

Silence.

_Ummm... can you et out of my head now?_

_Oh... sorry. _Namine blushed again. Sora stared at the two, and raised an eyebrow.

" Well anyway, Donald and Goofy started walking towards the path, and Kairi tried to follow, but Roxas grabbed her wrist and..." Sora couldnt go on. It hurt a lot inside.

" And?" Namine asked sadly.

" And-and... they-they kissed." Sora said in choked words. Namine gasped, and Riku stared wide eyed. " And I thought... that well, she liked me. But I guess... she moved on now." Sora said ever so sadly. The way Sora said it, with such devastation, and sadness made her want to cry.

" Im so sorry Sora." Namine said. Riku nodded in agreement. Riku himself was surprised and sad. He knew he didnt like her anymore, but she was still one of his best friends. And plus, he felt _really _bad. _Sora deserves her. Not anyone else. Not me, not that kid, but Sora. But, what happened after that?_ Riku couldnt help but wonder.

"Then what happened?" Riku asked.

" You guys took me out of the 'memory'. So I dont know what happened next." Sora said. He closed his eyes, and rolled his head against the cool stone. Namine looked at Riku, an d Riku looked at her. Namine sighed, and closed her eyes. Under her closed eyes, she squinted. Then she let out a gasp. There was silence, and no emotion from her face. She her lips curled into a smile. Whatever she was seeing, it sure was making her smile.

--------------------------------------------------

Kairi clenched her fists as she walked down the road following Donald and Goofy. Her palms became white, and her face was red from anger. She could still hear Roxas crying in pain behind her. God how she hated him. _How could he do that to me? And Sora, he must have saw. Was that even Sora? _But she disagreed. It was definatly _not _Sora. But something deep down was sreaming otherwise. But she just kept walking.

_But still, if it was him, which it probably wasnt, i wonder how he felt. Was he mad? Was he sad? Did he... care?_ Just then, the warmth that was flowing through her body, ceased. She stopped in her tracks and put her hand to her heart. _No, its gone! But I'm still holding onto the Keyblade!_ Shegrasped onto the Keyblade tighter, hoping that the warmth would come back. She stood there for a long time, holding onto what she had left of Sora. Finally, she felt a small spark of warmth. But it soon diminished. Thats when she realized, almost like she was hit over the head, it really was him.

--------------------------------------------------

Namine opened her eyes again, still smiling. _Should I tell him? Wait, what am I thinking? I cant forget the balance! But maybe I could clue him in. It would still count for him figuring it out himself. Right?_

" Sora? Have you considered that maybe she _didnt _want to kiss him?" Namine asked slyly. Sora looked up, with a really perplexed face. _Wow, he really is clueless and naive._ Namine thought.

" I doubt it." Sora said. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well, how do you know for shure what happened _after_ we pulled you out of that dream/memory/whatever it was." Namine responded. Sora looked up again to a new light.

" Maybe..." Sora agreed slightly. " Hey! Wait! How do you know this!" Namine tried to play it as cool as she could. So she raised an eyebrow.

" Well, I'm just looking at another perspective. I mean, why would she do that to you anyway? I mean you two obviously love each-" But Namine was cut off.

" Were not in love with eachother! " Sora exclaimed.

" You shure?"

" Maybe,... I dont know." Sora sighed.

---------------------------------------------------

Kairi boarded the ship. She wasnt that mad anymore, she was more scared. _So that really was Sora... I hope he doesnt think I wanted to kiss him! Why would I want to kiss him? Then again, he doesnt know whoRoxas is, and he might think he is my boyfriend or something. Eeeeeew! I-I hope he can believe in me._ She sighed as she plopped sadly onto the seat.

" Gwarsh, why are you so sad Kairi?" Goofy asked getting right in her face in a conserned way., A/N: you know what I'm talking about, right? Kairi just looked towards the ground.

" Like we said to Sora before, no sad faces. Okay? This is a happy team!" Donald said, putting a finger up. Kairi giggled, and nodded her head.

" Say, where's Roxas?" Goofy asked putting a finger to his mouth. Then, an annoyingblond haired boy ran into the cramped control room.

" Here! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Roxas exclaimed as he triped to the ground. He looked up, and smiled sheepishly. Kairi didnt want to talk to him ever again. _Just ignore him Kairi, all he wants is attention._

" Hey Kairi baby." Roxas said sudductively. sp? Kairi just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Donald clicked a few buttons, and flicked some switches, as everyone strapped in. Roxas held for dear life on Donald's chair.

" Lift off!" Donald exclaimed. The ship went pelting upwards, making Kairi glued to her seat. Then suddenly, the ship started falling downwards abruptively, and a sickly feeling started to erupt in her stomach.

" YAAAAAHAHAHOOOOOYEEEEEEE!" Goofyyelped as they kept dropping. Donald hastily pushed an orange button, and the ship steadied itself again. Kairi let out a sigh if relief, and relaxed her tense arms which were gripping her chair. She looked over to Roxas as she snickered when he saw him gasping for breath on the floor. She then turned to Donald.

" So, which world are we going to?" Kairi asked asshe could see two worlds far infront of them.

" Uhhhhh... left or right?" Donald asked. Kairi snapped her head towards him.

" You mean you have no predictions?" Kairi asked.

" No."

" Fine, okay, I chooooose... left!" Donald nodded and started to turn the ship towards it. Kairi glanced out the window again. Then she noticed something to her left. She saw a world with a blue and white castle ontop, and a village on the underside. The Castle was oddly slanted in random directions. She squinted her eyes more. She thought she saw black clouds suround it, but maybe... it was just her imagination.

-------------------------------------------------

**Phew! That took a while! Not much to say, but..._REVIEW!_**


	10. A New World

**Im updating! I didnt have homework tuesday night so I decided to update! YAY! Personaly, I loved writing this chapter! **

**----------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten: A New World**

**---------------------------**

" Then case closed, you love her, she loves you, she wouldnt really want to kiss that guy, so get over it." Riku stated impatiently. Obviously he was getting irritated by Sora's negativeness. Sora stared at Riku cluelessly.

" Now how would you know that?" Sora asked stupidly. Riku turned to him with is arms crossed in a relaxed way.

" Its kind of obvious you know? I mean, you two share a heart, you despiratly want eachother. If that didnt say love all over it then I'm a Heartless." Riku stated smirking at Sora's deep blush that he could barely see threw the darkness.

" Whatever Riku." Sora said sighing. He averted his gaze towards the ground. _Okay so maybe she didnt want to kiss him. But how am I for sure? For all I know, she might not love me any-... Does she love me like I do her?_

"Earth to Sora!" Riku said. Sora snapped his head up again." Anyway... I have to go, I have been here for too long. They'll get suspicious. Take care, and keep thinking for once, Sora. It will do you good." Riku said as he walked off down the black hallway.

" Hey! What do you mean by that!" Sora exclaimed putting a fist on the air irratibly. But all he saw Riku do was put his hand in the air like a backwards wave, obviously smirking. He turned to Namine who was giggling in her hand merrily.

" What?" Sora asked.

" Hehe... nothing."

--------------------------------

" Hey Donald? What is tha-" But Kairi was cut off by a surprise explosion. The whole ship rattled like an earthquake occured, and Kairi closed her eyes clutching her worn away seat. She heard Donald quack, Goofy do his signature 'Guarahoh!', and Roxas screaming like a girl. Finally, the rumbling recided, and the ship was steady again. She opened her eyes, and immediatly her pupils got smaller in surprise.

" Donald! WATCH OUT!" Kairi cried, pointing towards the windshield. There were endless amounts of Heartless ships, coming their way. Some large, some small, some that were pretty much all weapons. Rows and rows of them! It never ended! Donald turned his head away from the screaming Roxas, and looked out the window infront of them. He quickly grabbed the controls, and jurked the ship to the right just before another laser hit them.

" Whats going on?" Kairi asked nervously, not taking her eyes away from the windshield.

" Heartless ships! I thought they were gone but I guess they arent!" Donald exclaimed as he jurked the ship upwards and then to the right, making everyone sway with the ship.

" Goofy! Keep your eyes on any heartless that are shooting at us and tell me! Kairi! Man the guns!" Donald commanded as he continued to try and dodge all of the attacks. Kairi looked at him shoked and confused.

" What? How?" Kairi exclaimed as they were hit once again, and the ship rattled. The clenched her teeth and held on tighter.

" In front of you!" Kairi looked at the control panel infront of her, There were two joy sticks with red buttins on top of each one. " Left stick is laser, right are regular shots! Use the stick to aim." Donald exclained rapidly, still jirking the ship up and dwon, left and right. Kairi nodded, and pulled up closer to it, licking her lips in consentration. She grabbed the joy sticks, not sure what to do. She decided to push the button on the right anolog stick. Immediantly, yellowish shots came out from some cannon she could not see. She smiled tryumphantly as she aggusted her seat. She held onto the rumbling left joy stick, keeping her thumb pressing over the button.

She aimed at some ships. They hit perfectly, but soon, the shots werent enough. She decided to try the left stick. As she pressed the button, a large blue laser came out and destroted three ships at once. Kairi smirked, and squinted her eyes to she could have better consentration. She hit every ship she aimed at. Kairi decided she had pretty good aim, considering that the ships were clearing out. But the more she shot, the more obsessive she got. She had an urgency to shoot, kill, and estroy any heartless in her path. It was almost scary. Her hands were moving complicatedly with the joy sicks that were in total control of her ways. She left all fear behind.

The ships started clearing up quickly, untilall were gone, and two worlds were before her. She sighed in relief as she sunk back into her chair. She massaged her cramped hands, and looked more intentively at the odd worlds before her. The world to the left was very tiny and had a very small castle on the under side. It was very wide and not very tall, with the a dark red, and flat roof top. She noticed that the castle took the shape a narrower rectangle. She could see A low white wall surrounded the castle.You could see a village with small houses covering the upper most part of the world. The houses seemed to be more scatteres and notin order. Now that she noticed, everything on that world was...either red, or another shade of red.. The castle was red, the roof tops were a lighter red, the roads were a more maroon, and so on. She raised her eyebrow at this, and looked to the world on the right.

Like the first one, everythigng was one color; except blue. Also there was a tall castle ontop of the world. It was huge! The castle walls seemed to never end, and the cerulean blue roof tops were very sharp and pointed. Around the castle was a large white fence, keeping anything out of it. The rather large village had much larger houses, and were neatly alined. The world was also very large itself. She also noticed thatthe worlds were very close together, with only one thing connecting them; a long bridge. The bridge was a nice purple, and very detailed. But she noticed something else; it seemed that there was a large gap in the middle of the bridge. However the gap got there, it let no one cross because thehole was so large.

" Well thats... odd." Kairi stated tilting her head slightly. Everyone nodded except for Roxas, who was currently in a fetal position, cradling himself with his thumb stuck in his mouth. He was saying something about some supreme guy making him do a mission he didnt want to do. But Kairi hardly litsened, she was too intreged by the worlds infront of her.

" Well, I guess we have to disembark." Donald said as he pressed the button gently. The ship was slowly being pulled into the gravitational field. Kairi unbuckled her seatbelt as they were getting closer to the world she chose before; the left one. Finally, the ship landed in a large field with reddish grass surrounding them.Far farinfront off them, was a gate. She wondered how this much space could fit on such a small world, but just dropped the thought.

" Wow, that sure is far. Do ya think we have to walk all the way?" Goofy asked, putting his hands over his forhead trying to see the gate that was so far away. Then Kairi noticed, that the sky was a pink color, and clouds gliding across the sky were white with shades of red on them. The path that they were standing on was like the yellow brick road in The Wizard of Oz, except...well... red; again.

" This place is really boring." Roxas said. " There is no excitment!" It was true, it was very dull. There was no breeze. not even sun warmth! Just red. Kairi sighed.

" Well, lets start walking." Kairi said, taking a step forward untill everyone followed her.

" Say Donald? Whats the plan here? Just look through here, and if there is no Sora, get out?" Kairi asked as she out her hands behind her back looking towards the sky as they walked. Donald continued walking in thought.

" Well, now that you are temporarily the Keybearer-" Donald started, but was cut offf by a shrieking Kairi.

" Im the new Keybearer! But Sora is the Keybearer!" Kairi said throwing her hands over her head. Donald glared at her stubbornly.

" Well," Donald quacked, "since Sora _isnt _here. You are going to take his place. I mean, after all, the Keyblade _did _come to you." Kairi stood dumbstruck. _He's right. But-but, I dont have any idea what to do! Im just getting used to my Moonblade! And now I have to use the Keyblade! But neither Did Sora when he first recieved it..._

"But-but..." Kairi looked down and decided that no matter how much she didnt want to, she had to except it. Sora wasnt there to take the weapon that was rightfully his. She had to do this for thee light side, for her friends, for her life...for Sora. She sighed and looked back at Donald who was watching her intently. " Okay, but you have to help me out. I'm new at this."

" No problem Kairi! For the time Sora and I have been pals, Ive been helpin' him out along with Donald here! Everything is gonna turn out okay!" Goofy said supportively.

" Hehe, thanks Goofy. But while were here, do I have to seal the keyhole too?" Kairi asked. Donald nodded.

" Yep, and you have to help out the world withought them knowing who you are. Or else you'll be meddling." Donald answered. Kairi nodded and they kept walking. Time seemed to go on forever, the red path seemed to never end as she was gazing down at it.

" Ouch!" Roxas esclaimed as he rubbed his right foot. " Weve been walking for forty-five minutes! And look! The gates arent getting any closer!" He pointed towards the gates. For once, he was completly right. The distance between them and the gate has not changed at all! They all stopped walking and turned around. A huge surprise was there. The gummie ship was still there! Only a few meters away! _In possible! Weve been walking for almost an hour! We must have at least gone somewhere!_

" YAAAAAAAA!" Donald yelled out in anger. " We havent moved an inch from where weve started! How are we supposed to get there if we cant walk!" Goofy tapped his chin with his finger.

" Well...uh... maybe if we go down that there tunnel, we'll get there. The directions are purty percefic." Goofy said.

"_Spacific _Goofy!"

"Right! Percific!" Donald sighed sadly at his idiotic friend. Kairi turned to where Goofy was looking at, and saw stairs going down towards a dark tunnel. **A/N: I dont think I have to tell you the color of it.** There was a large blinking arrow that said 'Short Cut Go Here'. That definatly wasnt there when they landed.

" Okaaaaay." Kaii said as she walked towards the stairs. She turned around to her friends who were still in their original positions. She motioned them forward as she stepped coustiously onto the stairs leading down a tunnel. She put her hands on both bars and and began to walk down the stairs. Every step she took, an eary echo went through the pichblack tunnel. Finally, the stairs reached a flat, dirt bottom. She could see a light just ahead, maybe the distance of a quarter of a football field. Now, the tunnel wasnt as dark because of the light, and she could see Roxas, Donald, and Goofy reach the last step. She continued forwards until she was at the white light. She couldnt see the other side because it was a pure shining milk white. She put one foot through it, and then her whole body.

Kairi suddenly apeared infront of the red gate. She looked behind her, and saw her friends climb out of the white, open door that took her there. Roxas jaw dropped when he saw the gate.

" You mean we walked ALL that way before for nothing! And now we apear infront of it under thirty seconds!" Roxas exclaimed. He was right, but she knew some worlds could be strange, so she wasnt questioning it. She turned back to the low gate that just barely reached the top of her head. She was about to reach for the handle when Goofy said something.

" Uhh... Kairi? Dont cha' think we should read that there sign before we go in?" Goofy suggested pointing to a small red sign that was hlaf the size of her. She walked up to it, and sat on her knees to get a better look at the sign. It read:

_Dear all few visitors who are visiting The Planet of Minis,_

_Please follow the flollowing rules that comply:_

_1. Onyl the color red must be worn, seen, and worn._

_2. Never use the 'M' word or the 'A' word _**A/N: No, not ass or molest, or anyother words you can think of.**

_3. Never 'Gain', only take away or subtract_

_4. Never be 'Kind'_

_5. And most of all, follow all rules or be punished._

_Yours worstly,_

_King Minious and the council._

" Okaaaaay. That is definatly odd." Roxas said breaking the confused silence. Everyone nodded in agreement. But what did the 'A' word mean? And why not be kind? _Oh well, _Kairi thought, _the rules are pretty direct. Their penmanship isnt the best either. Hehe._

" Well, at least its telling us what to do." Kairi said positively as she stood up from her current position. She dusted some dirt of of her black top, and looked up expectantly. When nothing happened she decided to ask.

" Uhh... Donald? Arent you supposed to turn us red and stuff?" Kairi asked confusely. Donald shook his head.

" I thought that maybe this would be a great test for you magic! Well, go on, turn us all red." Donald said. Kairi felt a little unsure about this, but began anyway. She started reciting spells and jinxes that she learned from Merlin. She couldnt get it, so she furrowed her eyebrows in consentration. Finally, she felt the familiar sensation of excitment run throught her body when she flicked her finger. She looked around at her friends, and then at herself. Her once black top was now a deep red, her khakki shorts were now a pinkish color. Her Shoes were white and dark red, and her face was tinted red that rememinded her of the cute blush Sora used to do whenever they accidentally touched eachother. _Hehe. _**A/N: Not in that way people. **Of couse, her hair didnt have to betoyed with.

Donald's once blue outfit was now a blood red, and his feathers were a lightish pink. Goofy's green sweater was now a nice red, with a white vest over it.His pants were pink and his hat was pink as well. Roxas, in Kairi's opinion was the most humerous. His once black and white outfit was not dark red and white. But Kairi couldnt help but burst out laughing at Roxas's hot pink hair style.

"Whats so funny?" Roxas snapped. Kairi never stopped her fit of laughter as she pointed to his pink hair. He pulled a lock of hair to his eye level, and almost started crying.

"TURN IT BACK!"Roxas yelled stomping his feet. But Kairi justshook her head still laughing.

" Hehe! No way! I like it like that! It a good look for you." Kairi rolled on the floor in laughter as Donald and Goofy soon followed. Roxas clenched his fists and glared at Kairi. But he knew there was no use, she was never going to give him back his hair. He sighed in defeat. Kairi got off the ground and let out a shaky sigh from all the laughter.

" Phew... Okay, I guess now we have to walk in now, dont we?" Kairi asked turning to Donald and Goofy who noddedtheir head. Roxas was too busy to notice her questionbecause frowning at his hair. Kairi reached out for the handle, and pushed the door open to the new world.

-----------------------------------------------

**Cliffy! MUAHAHAHA! lol. well, didnt put so much Sora in the story. I dont think there will be as much on Sora's side for the next chapters until Kairi finds him. 'slapps hand over mouth' I just let out a spoiler! Nooooooo!**

**You know what to do.**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_**


	11. An Odd World

**Nothing really much to say but... IM UPDATING! YAYNESS! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**-------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eleven: An Odd World**

**------------------------**

Kairi slowly pushed the large red gates open. The sudden explosion of comotion made her jump. All around her was a red filled, and crammed plaza. The plaza didnt seem so welcoming, it seemed very run-down. The maroon tiled on the floor were cracked and worn away. There were scattered crates with random items, or old belongings everywhere. Old, and crooked houses and buildings surrounded the plaza. Their walls were cracked, and all of them were different shades of red. In the center of the busy plaza was a rather small market place with tents over the the goods scattered on rugs on the floor.

One of the oddest things were the people. All of them were extremly short with babyish faces. All the men had dark red hair, and the women had lighter tones. Their clothes were solid masses of red, and their feet seamed to small for their bodies. or maybe it was just in comparasin of her own feet, she didnt know. She also noticed that they all seamed very young. Either teenagers like herself, or toddlers, but very short. She even saw an infant walking around normally like nothing was wrong.

She turned to her friends, and saw them soaking in the new atmosphire. She even noticed that Roxas momentarily forgot about his new hair style.

" Gwarsh, this sure is weird." Goofy stated dumbly. They all nodded in agreement.

" Say guys, lets go check it out." Kairi said motioning them forward. They did as told, though, hesitantly. Kairi decided to go to the market place, she thought getting more food was smart. But while she tried to walk to it, people knocked into her, and almost made her fall to the ground. She kept apoligizing to them, though she didnt really think that _she _needed to apoligize, but they just gave her odd looks and walked on. Finally, she made it to one rug that had pair-like fruits, but red.

She walked up to the man sitting on the rug, and decided to ask nicely, since this was a new place and all.

" Excuse me, I was wondering how much those fruits are?" Kairi asked politly. The portly man looked like he was about to spit in her face.

" I do not take kindness in this stand! Get out! All of you!" The man snapped, shooing them away. Kairi looked at him confused, but decided to leave and not ask questions. once she was out of earshot from the man, Kairi turned to Donald, Goofy and Roxas.

" Wow. I didnt really do anything offensive, did I?" Kairi asked, feeling a little bad if she somehow insulted the man.

" It not your fault Kairi, remember the sign outside?" Donald asked. Kairi nodded her head.

" Well...uh... 'member it said that we cant be nice 'round here? Well, maybe it was an insult to 'em." Goofy pointed out.

" Maybe your right. So we have to be mean huh?" Kairi aked now understanding.

" Yep, I guess we'll just have to except their rules." Donald concluded.

" Not if it means turning my hair pink..." Roxas mumbled, playing with his hair.

---------------------------------------

Sora sat against the cold wall, and stared into nothing. Namine was sitting staring at the floor, while a Member of the Orginization stood outside the cell. He was tapping his foot, that gave an annoying echo throughout the empty hall. The man looked at his wrist, and sighed in relief. He then walked away withought a word, each step making an echo that slowly decreased the farther he walked down the hall.

Sora sighed in relief, and started doing push ups. Namine watched him intently for no reason, but Sora took notice.

" Whats wrong?" Sora asked as he switched to sit ups. Namine replied, still watching his every move.

" Nothing, just thinking what I'm going to do once we get out of here." Namine answered. Sora stood up and started jogging in place. Sora waited for her to continue, but she never did.

" Well, what are you going to do?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

" Do you remember Castle Oblivion?" Namine asked out of topic. Sora stopped, and looked at her.

" Well that was random. But yes, I do remember it. Why?" Sora asked as he sat down. Namine hesitated.

" Well, its complicated. You probably dont remember much of this. I was restoring your lost memories-"

" Wait, ...lost... memories?" Sora asked in a confused way.

" Yes, back at Castle Oblvion, The Orginization ordered me to erase most of your memories, and replace them with false ones. They told me to replace your feelings for Kairi, with me." Namine paused for a moment to see the reaction of her last sentence. Sora stared at the floor, not really knowing what to think.

" So-so, I almost...forgot about Kairi?" Sora asked feeling terrible. Namine nodded her head sadly.

" Yes, and other things. But you didnt completly forget about her, you see, even if memories are erased, sometimes the person gets flashes of their real memories. Some memeories are really never lost. So, you werent completly forgeting her. Some memories were bubbling to the surface." Namine explained.

" Oh... okay." Sora said doubtfully.

"Well, anyway, when you defeated Marluxia and other members, I had to restore your memories. It wouldnt take long, But someting happened. **A/N: Okay people, I am ignoring some things that happend in CoM and KH2. just so you know. Like the memory pods, I'm just making it that she can restore them quickly. If I do it the long way like it really is, it will ruin my plot. :P** The members came back for you, before I could restore _all _of your memories. And they took you away." Namine said.

" So, I'm incomplete? Cant you restore me now?" Sora asked. Namine sighed.

" Yes, basicaly you are incomplete. And no, I cannot restore you now. To do that, I have to have my sketchbook. That is where all your memories are. Or maybe..." Namine stopped and an idea came to her head.

" Maybe I cant give you all your memories, but I can help you remember them! It will be harder withought a piece of paper or something..." Namine said hopefully. Sora then had an idea.

" Well, maybe next time Riku comes, he can get us a piece of paper and a pencil. But for now, you might have to do it the hard way." Sora said hopefully

---------------------------------------------

" Here, let me try it!" Donald exclaimed, pushing people in his way well... out of his way. He marched up to the same portly vendor and looked him straight in the eye.

" Tell me how much this fruit is or I'll shove it in your mouth!" Donald said pointing a finger at the mans face. The man didnt even flinch.

" Hahah! Yes of course. It is 25 negative munny you little duck!" He harshly replied. Donald gave him a puzzled look.

" NEGATIVE! Whats the big idea? Theres no such thing!" Donald exclaimed a little confused. The man snickered.

" Ha! You dont know anything! If you dont have negative munny, get out!" He said angrily. Donald fumed, and walked off. He came up to Kairi, Roxas and Goofy.

" Things sure are different 'round here!" Donald complained. Everyone nodded.

" Yeah, but I need food! All our food is...back...at the Gummie Ship! NOOOOO! I need food!" Roxas cried clutching his stomach. He was right, the food _was _in the gummie ship.

" Well, come on, lets keep walking, maybe we can find someone to help us." Kairi said. They all agreed, and they walked towards the exit of the plaza. Once outside of the plaza, they were in a narrow street with more short, and run-down houses. Whenever they asked questions, people would look at them weird, and walk away. They just shrugged it off and walked on. But no, the street didnt want to end. No, they had to walk for an hour until some different landform came into view.

In front of them were short, white gates. Behind the gates was a short, but wide castle. It was a plain rectangle, with flat red roofs. Kairi turned around to her friends.

" So, what do we do? Walk in and ask where the Keyhole is, and them look for Sora?"Roxas asked a little mockingly. Donald stood theretapping his foot with his arms crossed.

" _No. _That would be _not _keeping the world order." Donald answered.

" Yep! We have to look for it ourselves! Hyuck, then we look for Sora." Goofy added. Kairi snapped her head to him.

" Dont you mean we will look for him_ first?" _Kairi asked.

" It kinda depends on where we look. Our first stop is this castle." Donald asked looked to the castle.

" Well, then lets go!" Kairi said motioning them as she hurried to the entrance gates. Just before she was about to grab the handle, someone dropped infront of her.

" What do you think your doing?"

------------------------------------------------

**U guys probably hate me for having a short chapter! But you cant hate me cuz I put it up quickly! Well, just as a sneak preview, Im putting in a new main OC character next chapter! Yay!**

**_REVIEW!_**


	12. Shai

**Sigh, nothing much to say here but that my internet has been out for a few days, and I have been sick so that didnt help either.so i FINALLY got a chance to sit down and write.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. But I do own my plot and my new OC! yay!**

**----------------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twelve: Shai**

**--------------------------------**

Kairi jumped back away from the gothic like girl infront of herwho hada long staff, ready for battle. She had very short, light blue hair, like how Kairi's hair used to be a year ago, but shorter. She had purple eyes, with a glint of orange in them. Her face was very sharp but beautiful, and was full of determination and toughness. She had high, black boots that went all the way to her middle thigh. Purple laces lined the sides of her boots, while grayish-white tape wrapped around her midnight boots randomely. She wore white shorts that were snipped slightly on the sides, revieling more of her thigh. A purple belt hung around her waist with an indigo sack clung to it. Her top was a purple shirt with black laces that lined the edges and ended a few inches above her belly button. Down the middle of the top were laces connecting the twohalfs of the shirt. She wasnt all that tall, shorter than Kairi, but she seemed about seventeen or eighteen. She seemed very althletic because her tough legs, and deep curves; someone you didnt want to mess with. And thats exactly what they _didnt _want to do.

" Well, what are you doing here?" She repeated forsively. Her voice was very cool and controlled, _like Riku's_ Kairi thought. Her teeth were clenched, and she was in a battle position. She was obviously some kind of guard. So Kairi didnt want any trouble.

" Nothing! We dont want any trouble." Kairi said. The girl narrowed her eyes, and inspected the four. _Who are they? _The girl thought._ They arent from here, their too tall. But Im not sure if I can trust them. _Suddenly, her face changed from fierce to shocked. _She carries the Keyblade.Maybe I can trust them..._She continued to search their souls, until she finally put away her staff and stood normally, but she still looked sharp and ready.

" Where are you from? I can tell you arent from here." She stated a little less dangerously. The girl decided not to ask about the Keyblade just yet. Kairi looked behind her to see her fearful companions. Donald seemed stiff, Goofy was chewing on his nails, and Roxas was eyeing the girl's staff, ready to wet his pants. She turned back to the girl.

" Is it really that obviously?" Kairi asked slyly grining. The girl smirked.

" Your too tall. Might want to think of that." The girl said. " Im Shai by the way." She said jirking her head upwards in a greeting fashion. **A/N: You know like a half nod, but jirking the head upwards in a cool way****:P **

" Im Kairi, this is Donald, Goofy, and the kid there is Roxas." Kairi said smiling. Shai grinned. It was a little odd that she seemed to suddenly trust them. _Maybe she's just friendly._

" You mean the kid about to shit his pants?" Shai said in her cool voice. Roxas twitched, and let out a small wimper. Kairi let out a small laugh as Shai walked up to Roxas and got in his face.

" What are you so scared about? I dont bite." Shai said as she snapped her teeth. Roxas fell to the floor fainting. Shai smirked and turned to Kairi.

" So Kairi, where are you guys from? I mean, what other world?" Shai asked. Kairi starred at her ina confused way.

" Wait...you know about other worlds?" Kairi asked.

" Yes, one of the few here. Troubling times are here, and there is only one person who can help." Shai said folding her arms and closing her eyes. " Its the Keyblade master. The one who can open the Door to Good Things. But weve waited and waited, and he hasnt found us. Were thinking of going out there and finding him if he doesnt come here soon." she paused, " But I'm guessing I found her."She sighed with her eyes still closed. Kairi stared at her in shock.

" Hehe, thats right, im the temporary Keyblade master. So, what do you need?" Kairi said scratching the back of her head. Shai opened her violet eyes again.

" I am glad that I finally found you. Like I said, we need your help." she said still staring at Kairi.

" But first, what do you mean 'us'? This world?" Kairi asked questionably. Shai sighed and motioned them to follow her. Roxas was now constious,and hesitantly followed. They walked down the endless road with all the houses silently.

" You see there? That sign?" Shai said pointing to a door to one house. The door had an upside-down, red peace sign painted on it. Kairi nodded. They stopped walking.

" Well those, along with many other people in this world, do not want to be with Addis." Shai said.

" What? Whats Addis?" Kairi asked. She was so confused! Was Sora this confused when he went to knew worlds? She then saw Shai walking down a dark alley that Kairi never noticed before. The alley reeked like rotton sausage, and the puddles on the floor were black from lack of light. She could hear droplets off water echo through the Alley way. It was definatly creepy, but Shai didnt seem to notice. Finally, Shai stopped at a large, red crate. She puched it with difficulty to the side. There was a small passege way, about as low as the door to the secret place. Shai crouched through, and soon disapeared into the darkness. Kairi looked at her friends hesitently, but they motioned her forward.

Kairi gulped and crouched down to the small space. She could hear Donald squeezing in behind her, but she kept going through. Finally, she saw a light ahead, so she hurried faster. She reached the light and entered a very luxurious room. There were purple pillows all over the ground, and there was a small table in the center. It was a huge relief to see another color other than red. There were few doors in the room, probably for bathrooms and such. Wait, why_was_ there purple?

" Shai? Why is every-" Kairi started, but Shai apeared out of no where and made Kairi jump.

" You scared me." Kairi said holding her hand to her heart. Shai just laughed merrily, and motionedthe pillowsto sit down on one of the pillows. She did so, as Donald, Goofy and Roxas climbed out of the hole. They all sat down in a circled on the purple pillows.

" Okay, let me explain." Shai started calmly. " You probably saw the other world next to this one. Its called Addis. These two planets are very different, and thats why years back, they split up into different worlds. To do this, they had to destroy the bridge, the purple one connecting them. Blue and red make purple, obviously, and it was used as a symbol for untiy. So, like I was saying, one day, they couldnt stand eachother, and destroyed the bridge. But before it was destroyed, a Purple member left one thing that might be the hope of bringing the two worlds together. And it is The Door to Good Things. And only you can open it. Oh, and by the way, I thought the Keyblade master was a male, that was the word of the worlds." Kairi tried to soak this all in, and nodded her head a few times.

" Umm... the real Keybearer in Sora, my best friend." Kairi started. She heard a cough come from Roxas but just ignored him. "But he is in real danger, and I have to save him. So for now, I am the Keyblade master until I find him and everything will be okay again." Shai nodded sadly.

" I am sorry. I had no idea he was in trouble, I dont know what I would do withought a close friend." Shai said nicely. Kairi blushed and put her hands on her face to cover it.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Kairi shook her head.

" Hehe... you dont know the half of it." Kairi said. Shai nodded in understanding while smirking. They both let out a small giggle. Shai didnt seem like the giggling type, she was very confusing.

" Well, anyway, The Door to Good Things lies in the heart of Addis. But I cant get there. The bridge is destroyed. But I hope you know a way, Kairi." Shai said.

" Oh, umm... why do they need to be joined? Arent they happy?" Kairi asked. Shai sighed and closed her eyes.

" Things used to be okay. People were happy that they were seperated. Well, most of them anyway. See, I am part of the Purple Clan. We are the ones who are trying to bring them together, and we are the ones who know what exactly what is going on. See, odd things have been hapining. Dark creatures known as Heartless are spotted in dark corners. And people in black cloaks apear. But before we get to them, they are gone, just as quickly as they came. We dont know who they are, but we know they cant be good."

" We think that if the Door to Good Things is opened, they will go away. And leave us alone." Shai explained.

" What _is_ in the Door of Good Things?" Roxas spoke up.

" We dont really know. All we know is that it will cure the gap of the bridge and bring peace to us." Shai answered smoothly.

" So...the reason you need to open it is to get rid of the Heartless and the Orginization, and use it as an exception to bring both worlds together?" Kairi asked, conculding the main idea.

" With a lack of words, yes. Oh, and I'm guessing the people in the black coats are called the Orginization?" Shai asked, propping her head on one of the pillows. They all nodded.

" Hey guys! Do you think that since the Orginization are here, Sora might be here, too?" Kairi asked hopefully. The idea blossomed through the room as everyone agreed.

" Hayuck! Your right! Lets go find him!" Goofy exclaimed, springing up.

" Not yet Goofy, you guys need rest and food. Plus, we still have to wait for the rest of the Clan anyways..." Shai said standing up. "I'll make you guys food." Kairi stared after her.

" But-but we have to find Sora! He could be right here in the city for all we know!" Kairi exclaimed despiratly. Shai sighed and turned around.

" Look, we will never be able to find him on our own. We need to wait for the rest of the clan until we can search for the door and the Keyblade master. For now, rest." Shai said sternly. Kairi nodded slowly as Shai walked into another room. Kairi laid down on the pillows and let out a deep yawn. Even if she was tired, she didnt want to wait. He could be right under their noses! But Shai was right, they needed back up, so why not rest?

Roxas yawned and lay next to her. Kairi pushed him away forsively, making him let out a little yell. But she didnt listen, she closed her eyes and fell into a very light sleep

--------------------------------------------

" So... how are we going to do this?"

" Easy, remind you of your past."

"How?"

"Easy, reach into your pocket." Namine ordered simply. Sora gave her a questioning look, but shrugged and did as asked. He dug deep into his millions of pockets until he grasped something smooth. He furrowed his eyebrows and took it out of his pocket. There, in his hands was a necklace made of small, white shells. He couldnt grasp what it was exactly. The word wouldnt come to his head. Then he felt a piercing pain in his head, and craddled it with his hands, his eyes shut tight. Then almost like a movie played into his head.

_Sora was sitting on a high dock over looking the sunset colored ocean. The breeze played with his hair, and his cobalt eyes watched the red head sitting next to him._

_" Sora, dont ever change..." she said softly, her voice drifting with the breeze and into Sora's ears._

_" Huh?" he asked dumbly. But Kairi didnt seem to notice as she stood up next to him, still staring out at the sunset. Her silky hair fluttered in the breeze, and her hands were behind her back inocently._

_" Dont ever change." Kairi repeated softly, even though she knew he heard her. Sora's puzzled look turned to a softer, and trusting face._

_" Dont worry, I wont. I dont want to anyways." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head casually and making his goofy smile. Kairi let out a small giggle. Sora always knew his smile was the perfect cover-up for something awkward or sad. But this wasnt awkward or sad, it was something he couldnt explain. It almost felt like hewas saying good-bye._

_A good-bye to what? He didnt know then, but being there felt so right, with Kairi. He couldnt help but smile and turn back to the ocean. Finally, the word came to his head that discribed this time, it was pacific. Very tranquil so... right._

_" Here Sora. Remember I was making a necklace before? It was a thalassa shell necklace, **A/N: Okay, i have no idea how to spell that. **I want you to have it. You know... for good luck and all." Kairi said blushing, handing it out to him. Sora stared at it dumbly, and then looked at a red Kairi and smiled. _

_" Thanks Kai." he said taking it from her hand. His skin brushed against her palm that made a light blush form on his cheeks. too. She just smiled in return._

_" Hehe...your welcome. Just dont lose it, its good luck!" Kairi giggled as she walked away, leaving a happy fourteen-year old boy behind._

The vision stopped, so he opened his eyes to find him self laying down on the floor, his hands clutching his headand he was panting heavily. He felt kind of stupid in that position, so he sat up slowly and looked at Namine.

" Well?" she asked. Sora had no words at the moment. He looked down at the white-shelled necklace and grasped onto it tightly onto his hand.

"That was mine wasnt it? I mean the memory." he said softly. Namine nodded her head. Sora bit his lip and looked back at the polished necklace. He opened the fastener, and pulled in around his neck. He snapped it back on, so the he was now wearing the necklace loosly around his neck. It stuck out slightly with his almost all black attire, but he didnt mind. He felt a small warmth sweep through him. Namine was smiling pleasantly now.

" So, whats next?"

------------------------------------------

A lovely aroma filled Kairi's lungs as her eyes fluttered her eyes open. She looked around wearily, trying to straighten her bed-head hair. The same room with purple pillows met her eyes, as she saw Shai walk in with a tray of food. Kairi yawned and crawled to the low table. Goofy, Donald, and Roxas were all a sleep on the pillows.

" Hehe...your right, we were tired. How long have I been out?" I asked as she set the tray of food on the table. It was a thick, creamy soup that looked dilicious. She licked her lips.

" I dont know, about half an hour. Oh, go ahead, dig in." she answered. Withought hesitation, she dug her spoon into the thick liquid. She savored the smell before she stuck it into her mouth. But the taste wasnt at all like the lucious smell, it tasted like spinach and eggs. **A/N: I hate those foods... **Kairi almost spit it out, but she was so hungry. So she slowly swallowed the nasty soup and cringed as she felt it settle into her stomach. But instead of having relief of having food in her belly, it almost made her more hungry. _Odd._

She dug her spoon in it and took another vile sip. Once she swallowed it, the same sensation of hunger grew. Like the food was a acid and spilling out all the food from her body.

" Umm...this isnt that satisfying. It makes me even more hungry. Not to mention it tastes nasty." Kairi stated staring at the food infront of her, some reason, food didnt seem to apealing then. Shai stared at her in puzzlement and then realized something.

" Oh of course! Im so stupid! That is Minis food, it makes you less hungry. But for the people here, it fills them up like regular food does for you." Shai said chuckling. " Sorry, I'll change that for you." She reached into herindigo sackand pulled out a small vile filled with blue powder. She carefully poured it into the soup, and mixed it up. Imediately, the soup turned white, and a not so pleasant smell reached Kairi's nostril's. Shai stared at Kairi who was cringing at the horrible smell. It didnt seem much better than the first one.

" Well, arent you going to eat it?" she asked. Kairi hesistantly nodded her head. She didnt want to be rude so she took a scoop of the soup and put it into her mouth. Suddenly, the rotton smell was forgotten, and a wave of flavor pleased her taste buds. It tasted so delicious! She needed more! She frantically dug her spoon in and ate more. She repeated it until the bowl was empty. She looked at Shai expectantly, but she shook her head.

" This is Addis food, it fills you up. But it is so dilicious, people want more and more of it, and finally, their stomachs pop. Both foods are dangerous, one for starvation, and one for over eating. You will have to get used to it. And plus, if you eat too much of it, you'll get fat." Shai answered Kairi's un spoken question.

" Wow, this is weird." Kairi said, rubbing her tummy.

" Only to you guys. But for the locals, its like regular food. Things are very different between both worlds. You see, Minis is about subtracting and decreasing. Addis is adding and gaining and getting more. You probably noticed that when you were walkingthe pathway, the shortcut was shorter because here, the shorter you walk, the farther you go. In Addis, the longer the distance, the farther you go. Thats why people are so short here, and people are tall in Addis. Also the money is different, here, everything is so cheep, its negative. In Addis, everything is expensive. Another odd thing for you guys, in Addis, the richer you are, the higher you are respected. In Minis, the poorer you are, the more your respected." she explained. _Well that clears up a lot..._

" So short cuts are good here and bad in Addis, thats freaky." Roxas said suddenly. It made Kairi jump, she didnt know he was awake. But she soon recovered. Goofy and Donald started to stir, and Shai explained everything to them also.

"Gwarsh...I'm confused." Goofy said rubbing his head. Kairi also felt a little confused aswell. Shai was about to open her mouth to explain for the third time, but her words were cut off from a sudden loud horn, blowingthrough the room. Shai turned to them quickly.

" Trouble! Must be the heartless! Lets go!" Shai said dashing out the small hole, with the others following closely behind. They finally made it out of the hole and ran out of the allyway. Their eyes widened as a sudden darkness overwelmed them.

------------------------------------------

**YES! CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHA! lol. I was a little frustrated with this chapter because when I was half way through it, i clicked save, but it didnt register. So everything I did was deleted. So i left and came back and found out my internet was out of service. Also, i was making a oneshot for Valentines day, and my internet went out and I almost threw my computer to the floor in frustration because it deleted it aswell. It was coming out so well too! But I gave up with it, so...i hope you liked this chapter, and I hope my OC was okay, too!toodles.**

**_REVIEW! NOW! ITS JUST A CLICK AWAY!_**


	13. The One Noticed As Ansem

**ummmm... nothing much to say here. hehe... i never know what to say here do I? oh wait, but I am saying something...no...yeah...wait**

**sigh**

**im confused again...damn... here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the beloved and hugely well known game Kingdom Hearts, yadaddada... whatever.**

**---------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter thirteen: The One Noticed As Ansem**

**--------------------------**

The streets held havoc and fear everywhere they looked as they stood there, rooted on the spot. People were scurrying into their run-down homes in hope for shelter. But Kairi knew there was no hope if they didnt do anything soon. Shadows and Solgiers were running around freely and chasing locals with crooked grins on their emotionless faces. Black pools of darkness were randomely placed throughout the street, delivering more Heartless and then disapearing again soon after. Even Shai was bewildered by the sight.

" Looks like we have to clean up around here huh?" Kairi said gritting her teeth while summoning her Keyblade into her awaiting hand. Donald and Goofy nodded getting into their angry battle stances.

" Lets go." Shai said hurridly as she lunged at the heartless with her long staff. Roxas summoned his Keyblades into his hands and looked down at them hesitantly._ Their here...i know they are. But they cant hurt us... can they?_ He gulped and ran forward behind the others.

Kairi trashed savagely at the deathly frightening Heartless. Their eyes brought her sickening feelings in her stomach, but once they disapeared underneath her Keyblade... a scence of victory washed over her. With Shai in the front, and the rest of them in a V formation, they cut through the massive pit of hearless. Their destination: the plaza.

The plaza loomed into view as they gave up killing Heartless, and just ran. The once busy plaza was abandoned, except for some unlucky locals having their hearts taken away. The tents from the market place were down and a messy heap on the crooked tile. Some pots and crates were broken or turned over, and the sky became noticably darker.

There, in the middle of the plaza stood a man, to Roxas's fear, in a death black coat, with his arms folded infront of him. His head turned slowly to their direction, and Kairi could tell he was smirkingunderneath that hood. They stopped half a 25 meter pool length infront of him, in battle stances.

" Get out of this world! You have no business here!" Shai called, tightening her fist and showing it to him. The man only laughed.

" Of course I do, and its with you." he said, pointing to Kairi. Her eyes grew wide in fear, and her palms became slightly moist as her voice was caught in her throat. Roxas was getting mad.

" Your not going to touch anyone!" he hollared in anger. The man was slightly taken aback by his words, but he soon recovered. Kairi was slightly stunned. _Did he mean me? No, i know he thoroughly obsessed with me, but not protective. He might be acting...yeah, thats it. _Kairi regained control of her emotions and gritted her teeth.

" Well... to do that, you would have to fight me. And I dont think you want that now do you Roxas?" he snarled. Once again, Kairi was slightly stunned. _How-how did he know his name?_ Then, the man started to walk towards them, summoning a samurai sword in his hand.** A/N: I have no idea what weapons they have, so **bare** with me. **

"We'll do whatever it takes." he responded getting lower on the ground, ready to run forward.

" Try me." the man responded, holding his sword behind him as a battle stance.

It happened so fast, one second they were glaring daggers at each other, the next they were all in combat. Kairi wanst sure who made the first move, she wasnt watching. Its not that she wasnt paying attention, its that her anger was bubbling, her adrenalin was pumping, and her mind was working to fast to understand her surroundings. It was very hard to explain, her trained reflexes told her to focus on the target, nothing else. Hardly even his words were processing through her mind.

Roxas was fighting one-on one with the Orginization member, while the others were fighting the thickening Heartless around them. There were hundreds of different Heartless, some even new to them. But it didnt matter, it was almost thrilling. Terribly frightening...but thrilling.

Roxas blocked yet another attack that the man threw at him. The man pulled back, and squatted low so he could hit Roxas's legs. But Roxas jumped _just _when he swung. The man wasnt expecting him to jump out of the way, so he stumbled slightly. Still in the air, Roxas swung his bladesparallel toeachother and bashed his back downwards. The man let out a small cry of pain, and dodge-rolled away. Before Roxas could react, the man gave Roxas a nasty blow to the side making him cry out in pain. His eyes were brimmed with hot tears, and he clutched his Keyblades harder.

Roxas did a Vortex as his blades came in contact with the man's guarding ones, leaving in a cross blade. Their faces werent that far apart, and percipitation spilled down Roxas's face.

" Great act Roxas, your doing a great job. Make it look _convincing._" the man said threw his teeth. Roxas's heart dropped as guilt blew through him. But he didnt show it.

" Yes Superior." Roxas muttered as he pulled away, swinging at his head. But the Superior jumped out of the way as his hood fell back. He had long, gray hair and had two strands of bangs hanging over his face. His eyes were like fire, flames of orange and red was dancing with anger behind his pitch black pupils and His long face was screwed up in consentration. It was the one and only Superior.

" Now, to make it interesting..." Superior mumbled. Those words gaveRoxas a bad feeling when he saw him turn to Kairi who was trashing at Heartless. Superior smirked and walked towards her. Roxas didnt know what Superior was going to do, but he had a bad feeling about it. But he knew he was going to hurt someone, and he had to stop it.

Kairi trashed at the last Heartless in her reach and was about to charge at another one which was paying attention to Shai. but she saw the man walking towards her. His smirking face hit her like a load of bricks._ It-its Ansem..._ She was glued to her spot. Her Keyblade felt loose in her sweaty hands as he came closer with blazing eyes. She saw Roxas standing a while away, looking a little confused, like he was making a choice.

Suddenly, the man started running towards her. Her mind went blank. _How am I supposed to fight him? Hes way better than I am!_ _But I'm going to have to try. _With that thought of courage, she clutched her blade harder in battle stance. The man was now sprinting and holding his samurai sword on his side. They were barely a yard away when he swung. Kairi, already knowing his move, blocked it from underneath. But he was pushing hard, and if she didnt break free, he would surely kill her.

So she slickly rolled to her side, and his sword was stuck in thetile from sudden surprise. If there was anytime to attack, it was now. Kairi let out a small battle cry as she whacked him on the chest. The man let out a small grunt, but recovered quickly and turned to Kairi, smirking. Withought losing eye contact, he pulled the sword out with ease and turned to a fear strucken Kairi.

Before Kairi could react, she saw a glisten of silver and then a sharp, stinging pain on her shoulder. She fell back on the ground with her eyes tightly shut from pain. Tears were were dripping from her dark eye-lashes and she automatically put her right hand on her hurt left shoulder. She opened her wet eyes and saw a snickering 'Ansem' holding his sword over his head, ready to strike at any moment.

An electric shock of realization rang through her nerves. She felt her face go pale, and her hurting eye's now large and fearful. Her mind stopped, and so did time. Silence pressed at her ears so she couldnt hear her name being called repeatedly by her teammates. Her body tightened slightly from the look of victory in 'Ansem's' eyes. Memories of pleasure and happiness flickered through her head.

_She was seven, she opened her eyes to a bright sun. Sand clung to her wet body, and she could see two shadows casting over her. Her eyes focused as she sat up. Infront of her were two boys with curious and worrying looks. The first one had odd silver hair, and seemed older then the second. The second took her breath away, he had brown, spiky hair and the most beautiful eyes._

_" Are you okay?" he said._

_She was ten, and she was watching Sora and Riku fight over her. She was laying lazily on the Paupu tree, watching with interest in the heated match. Riku was winning, but Sora was trying his best and was getting a beating. Riku whacked Sora on the side, with a smirk of victory on his face. Sora was on the floor panting and holding his side in intence pain. Kairi jumped off the tree and ran to his side. She rolled him over with difficulty for some reason, he didnt want to show his face._

_She finally turned him over to see glassy eyes and tear stains down his dirty cheeks. Kairi was slightly taken aback, she had never seen him cry before. He looked at her in the eye, sobbing lightly, and turned back around. Shelooked curiously athis cut clothes and saw a gigantic black and blue mark on his side. She could evens see some trickles of blood._

_" Well...I guess I'm just better." Riku stated casualy. Kairi glared at him and turned Sora back around. He had stopped sobbing by then, but his eyes were still red. She pulled him into a comforting hug._

_" Riku you mean person! You really hurt him!" Kairi scolded, cradling Sora slightly. Riku was slightly taken aback, but just walked away. Kairi glared daggers at his back, and pulled away from Sora._

_" Thanks...Kairi."_

_"Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back for you, I promise!" a more mature and handsom Sora called and he was loosing grip on her extended hand. Kairi knew he was telling the truth, he never lied or broken a promise...ever._

_" I know you will!" she called just as their hands let go. Sora had a desperate look on his face as he tried to reach for her. Kairi stood there, her hands folded infront of her, and looked back up at him with water in her eyes. She didnt know what to think. She didnt want to leave him, but she new he had to leave. Small stars started to fall like soft snow flakes around them, and they both marveled at their beauty._

_The life of the Island sprung around her as she turned back to a fading Sora. She saw him cup his hands over his mouth and scream something she couldnt hear._

_And then he was gone._

Time came back to normal as the harsh reality that the blade was only two and a half feet from her scared face whiped through her blank mind. Kairi closed her eyes, waiting for impact,

...but it never came.

Her stiff body loosened slightly as her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was infront of her. Infront of her was Roxas...blocking the hit with his crossed Keyblades. 'Ansem's' once smirking face was now full of utter shock as Roxas's was full of anger and determination.

Kairi head spinned dizzilywith questions. _This is happening so fast...wait...Did he just save my life? Why-why did he do that? _She let out her held breath and started panting heavily from shock. The crossed weopons were starting to shake from all the forse being inflicted. Roxas's teeth ber gritted, and Ansem's face was raged. Thats when he leaned into Roxas's ear and whispered harshly:

" Remember who your working for." then, he disapeared, making Roxas's stumble to the ground. Shai, Donald and Goofy were staring at them in aw, and Kairi wouldnt take her blue orbs off of Roxas. He roseshakely from the ground and turned to Kairi. His face was full of persperation, and he was panting slightly. Both were at loss of words.

" Th-thank you, Roxas." she stuttered uncountiously. He just looked at blankly, maybe not even believing what he just did._ Did-didI just do that? _he thought. _But...why was he going to hurt her? He knows it will screw up the marriage... the gathering of Princesses. Was it right for me to do that? Im so confused! But for now..._

" Your welcome." he answered softly. Kairi nodded her head and stood up, dusting off her uncontrolably shaking body. She picked her Keyblade up, and looked at everyone. They all had shocked and questionable looks.

" I'm fine...re-rea-" before she could finish though, she fainted onto the ground. One last thought rung through her head.

_What did he mean 'remember who your working for'?_ then everything faded away and turned black.

---------------------------------------------

Riku walked down the dark, everlasting hall silently. Only the echo of his clicking shoes could be heard as his arms were folded infront of him. He had just gotton back from being thouroughly questioned by the superior. They suspected him again of being on the light side. He just got past this one again. If Superior didnt have to leave on urgent business, he would have been found out.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he continued down the hall. The darkness in the hall made him wish everything was back to normal again. He missed being back on Destiny Islands. He missed their island that they used to play on. He missed battling against Sora for Kairi's attention, Eventhough he only had friendly feelings for Kairi now. He missed the calm ocean lapping carelessly over the golden sand. He missed the warmth and light the bright sun that bathed him. He missed those simple times, when everything was okay. How could he have thought that getting the attention of Kairi the most important thing then?

He felt terribly guilty for bringing Sora and Kairi into this mess. It was all his idea to leave the island in search for adventure. Now he has what he wanted, and he wants more.

That was the darkness of his heart talking.

The darkness has forever scarred his heart, and he will always want more, and more, and more still. Riku will never settle for anything. He will always long for something, and he knows it. But he has to fight it. He still has a destiny to fulfill, and then he can go back to simple times again. His destiny now was to get Sora out of there, keep Kairi out of harms way, stop the Orginization from inside out, and finally go home to his family.

Sounds hard, huh?

Thats what Riku thought, too. Of course, that was the darkness again. He has to think of Sora's destiny, and Kairi's, too. Their both more important than his, and more weight to carry on their shoulders. Kairi has too find and rescue Sora, regain her memories, become a rightfull princess, it might not sound hard to Riku, but it might be crucial, and finally return to their home. She might have the same amount of things she has to fulfill as Riku, but hers are probably the most important.

Sora's however, is a different story. Riku doesnt even know if Sora knows the amount of responsibility he has. Sometimes, he thinks he would be a better keyblade master. But like before, that was the darkness talking again. Sora has by far a much stronger heart than he does. Sora was able to choose between light and darkness and choose the right one. Riku, however chose the latter: the wrong choice. That shows how weak it is. And how much the darkness has weakened it already? He didn't know. But it is weaker then needed. Sora's strong heart can fulfil his destiny. His destiny is maybe the most important of all.

He has to be reunited with Kairi, defeat the Orginization, defeat the darkness, seal the rest of the keyholes, open the door to light, regain his memories, and of course seal the door to darkness one last time. Why again you ask? There has been word that that wasnt even the real door that Sora locked last time. No one knows where the real one is, not even the Orginization.

He sighed again as he passed Mickey's lonely cell. He seemed to be sleeping in a ball, so he didnt disturb him, he kept on walking. He put his hood down as he aproached Sora and Namine's cell. They were having some kind of discussion. _I'll just chat for a few minutes. _He thought. He cleared his throat so they could ignollege his presence.

" Whats going on guys?"

----------------------------------------

**i didnt feel like making a long chapter...im too tired and sick right now. sigh. i kinda went with it this chapter...like i said before, my story is not going to be exactly like KH2, I want mine to be a lil' different. somethings might be spoilers, but I dont think I've hit any yet...**

**atleast thats all i know.**

**000000000000**

**Okay, for now on, im making a song of the chapter! im making it being related to Sora and Kairi's love. or not...i dont know...you decide.'starts clapping hoorah! here it is:**

**I'm Lost Withought You, Blink 182. 'read the lyrics, it actually is kinda like them'**

**here are the lyrics!**

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

_**A/N: I do not own Blink 182 or their song, ' I'm Lost Withought You'**  
_


	14. More Memories and Dreams

**Its been so long since I've updated! Im sooooo sorry! I've been re-going the first chapter because as most of you know... it sucked. So, I re-did it and its longer and in my opinion a lot better! Please read it and tell me how it is! Oh, ans as some of you have also noticed, I have changed my name from rockbeast212, to MoskiOko! If you want to read why I changed it, just look at my profile! I'm going to write it after I write this chapter!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters! although I wish I could at _least _own Sora... his incredible hottness overwelms me :p**

**-----------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter fourteen: More Memories and Dreams**

**-----------------------------**

A delicious smell made an un-countious red-head stir. The smell was so good, who could blame her? Kairi became slightly aware of her suroundings, even though her eyes were still closed. One thing she knew, she was something incredibly comfortable, like a bed or something. Her body was face down, but her face was supported by a pillow so she could breath easier. Another were hushed voices surrounding thatlet her know she wasnt alone. She groaned slightly out of tiredness as the whispers around her stopped.

Kairi streched her hands out infront of her lazily, and she turned to her back and sleepily opened her eyes. She could make out four people surrounding her. Her eyes slowly focused on the people around her as she slowly recodnized them: Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and... some blue haired girl she didn't think she remembered.

Suddenly, like a toppling wave, the memories of what happened flooded her mind.

**_Flash_**

_An 'Ansem' was running towards her with a smirking face._

**_Flash_**

_The man sliced her shoulder open, leaving a terribly stinging pain._

**_Flash_**

_The man was ready to attack with a sword above his head, ready to strike at a pale Kairi at any second._

**_Flash_**

_Roxas and the man were crossing blades wen he leaned into Roxas's ear and whispered, " Remember who your working for..."_

Her spinning head came back to its sences as she put her hand to her forhead. She looked back at the four people who had curious expressions on their faces, and then remembered who the blue haired girl was. _Oh yeah, Shai... _She wearily thought.

"Ugh...where am I?" Kairi mumbled, still clutching her aching head. She then looked around and became completely aware of her surroundings. She was in a rather small and shabby room, with dark and chipped burgandy walls, and pink, carpeted floors. She was lying on a blood red, over fluffed couch that was against one of the walls. Maroon bookcases cluttered the tiny room. The books were not in order, and were packed in the shelves sloppily, and even some where spilled all over the ground! A dark red desk, almost a brown, was tucked away in the corner aswell. Over all, it was an overly-packed room. It kind of made her chlosterophobic. Not to mention it was incredibly dirty, considering the dust balls, and spider webs in random corners or floor of the room.

" Your in Minis palace. We brought you here after the battle with that man." Shai said in her cool voice.

" You mean Ansem? Yeah, he's really-" Kairi started, sitting up dizzily, but she was cut off.

" He isnt Ansem." Roxas said withought emotion, crossing his arms with his back to her. Kairi stared at him incredulously._ But he was Ansem! I saw his face!_

" What? Of course it was Ansem! Didn't you see his face! Its kind of hard to forget his complection..." Kairi said. Roxas just shook his head and turned back to her. _Roxas seems...different...he's usualy loud and abnoxious. Hmmmm..._

" His name is Xemnas, he is the leader of the Orginization." said simply, not making eye-contact.

" What kind of name is _Xemnas?_" Kairi said, almost to herself. Shai, Donald, and Goofy all raised eye-brows at her sudden randomness.

" It's _Ansem _mixed up, added with an X. All Orginization members have X's in their names." Roxas replied as a matter of factly. Kairi was now getting annoyed with his sudden attitude change. _Is he like bi-polar or something?_

" Why?" Kairi said annoyingly, trying to bug him. But her antics didn't really have an effect on him, this just drove her more.

" Because," he started, " Xemnas is Ansem's Nobody." Kairi looked at him strange. The others now were becoming incredibly curious and edged closer so they could hear.

" What a Nobody?" she asked. She felt kind of stupid asking such a question. It was kind of obvious, especially if you pay attention to the name. Roxas sighed.

" What's a Nobody you ask? A Nobody is a shell of a person who has lost their heart. Everytime someones heart is lost, a Nobody is created. They dont necessarily have the same features, so there for, no one really knows if their a Nobody or not." he said calmly. _A Nobody...? _Kairi thought.

" So I could be a Nobody, and I wouldnt know?" Goofy asked worridly.

"Few people know if someones a Nobody or not. One person I know of is Namine. She is one of those few people." he explained. Kairi could have sworn she heard that name before. But where? She never met the girl. _Oh well._

"One last quesition...why did Xemnas whisper 'Remember who your working for' in your ear?" she asked smugly. _This is going to be good..._ But if Roxas was taken aback, then he wasn't showing it. He just stared at her blankly, even his eyes were empty. That _definately _surprised her. Kairi expected him stuttering and trying to cover himself up, instead he said this:

" I don't know what your talking about Kairi. You know, during near death, you start to helusinate." he said simply. Maybe a little _too _simply. By now, Kairi's mouth was hung open in disbelief. _Ooh, he's good._

"Are you kidding me? I heard it!" Kairi exclaimed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, so she turned her head to see Shai.

"He could be right, Kairi. Your still not fully rested, maybe you should-" she suggested, but she was cut off short by an annoyed red-head.

" Listen, I know I wasn't helusinating! (sp?) I heard it with my own two ears!" I cried, pointing to her ears. But I knew they wouldn't listen to me. _Maybe Goofy will believe me, he's like that, _Kairi thought hopefully. So she turned to Goofy who had a hesitant and un-sure look on his comical face.

" Do you believe me Goofy?" Kairi asked hopefully.

" Gwarsh, Kairi...I don't know. I hate takin' sides..." he said. Kairi sighed in defeat. No one wa going to believe her...and she knew it. But she knew she wasn't helusinating, she decided to keep a close eye on Roxas for a little while, to see if she could catch him off guard. So she decided to 'agree'.

" Maybe your right... actually, I'm feeling dizzy now, so I think I'll take a quick nap." Kairi said as she stretched out on the over stuffed couch. The other raised their eye-brows comically, and shrugged. They walked out of the clampered room, and shut the door. I bolted up right in sitting position, and smirked slightly.

_Now I can think to myself..._she said as she looked around the room in boredom. Its kind of weird how you say to yourself that your going to think, but then for some reason you cant. It kind of just happens. So she just sat there, _trying_ the think.

" Aww...screw this." she said as she laid down. She slowly closed her violet eyes, and let her mind flow.

_Hmmm...this is comfy... Wait, gotta stay focused._

_Damn it, I cant think!_

Kairi continued mulling about random things as her mind slowly began to shut down uncountiously.

_I wonder what Sora's doing...I wonder if he's thinking of me. I'll find him, I know I will. I can feel it._

She felt her mind start to slip from her grasp.

_S-O-R-A, what a nice name..._she thought stupidly, _its kinda like Roxas. but with an... X_

_... wait!_

Just then, before she could think anymore, her mind rested to a nice sleep.

----------------------------------

"Well..." Namine started, but she was cut off by certain handsom, silver headed teen.

" Hey guys, whats up?" he asked casualy. It took Sora a few seconds to realize someone was there.

" Oh, hey Riku! I thought you werent going to come back for a while." he said with his usual cheerful voice.

" Oh, they became suspicious of me again so they began to question me. If the Superior didn't have to leave so early, I would have been fried. So I found myself walking down here and decided to say-" but he was cut short from a sudden gasp coming from Namine. " Namine! Whats wrong?"

Namine's eyes were tightly shut, and her mouth was open from fear. It was obvious it was another one of her visions. Another gasp echoed in the dark cell, as she then seemed to calm down slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the two worried boys.

" What happened? What did you see?" Sora asked, even though he knew she wasn't going to answer him. She just shook her head, and looked down at the dirty floor.

" I cannot tell you. Remember...?" she asked.

" Yes, the balance. I remember clearly." he said sadly. She let out a quiet giggle. Awkward silence pressed at their ears as Riku opened his mouth to talk.

" Well, I better go..." he said, putting his hood up. Sora bonked his head against his forhead, for he almost forgot the question he had to ask him.

" Riku! Wait! Is it possible if you can get us some paper and a pencil?" he asked. Riku considered this for a moment and nodded his head, making his hood fall back.

" Maybe I can even get your sketch book Namine." he said. Namine looked up at him hopefully. For some reason, Riku thought she looked really pretty right there. The faint light reflected off of her pale face as her eyes were looking to new hopes. Riku shook the meaningless thought out of his head.

" Really, you can?" she asked, gazing into his green-blue eyes. He nodded his head, but they continued to look into eachothers eyes. Sora raised an eye-brow amusingly. But he decided not to disturb their mutual moment because they have delt with his Kairi issues. Now, to that topic...

_Kairi...hehe...she's so preeeeettyyy..._

And yes just as you thought, he dazed out with his own thoughts of Kairi. If someone was here looking at all of them, they might have laughed. Two people were gazing into eachother's eyes dreamily, while a clueless Sora was grinning stupidly at his own boyish thoughts. Yes, amusing indeed.

Finally, after a few minutes, Riku shook his head and turned back down the hallway and said, " I'll try my best." With that, he was out of sight. Namine sighed dreamily. _I'm letting my emotions get in the way..._she thought as she turned to dazed Sora. She cleared her throat as Sora snapped out of it...although unwillingly.

" Anyways... to the next piece of memory. What you-" but she was cut off by Sora.

" Hehe...you liiiiiike hiiiiiiiim!" Sora asked childishly. Namine raised an eye-brow at the brunnete. At the moment, he was in a ball and rocking back and forth grinning with his tongue stivking out slightly.

" Come on! We have to focus!"

" Fine." Sora said pouting (sp?) Namine let out a small giggle and then continued.

" Okay, Sora, take off your crown necklace." she instructed, pointing to his silver chain.

" Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, okay."

Sora reached behind his neck and un-clipped the clip. **A/N: Hehe...clip and clip...**

" Now what?" Sora asked stupidly.

" Look at it."

"Oh."

Sora held up his sparkling necklace that slightly swung from side to side. The movementconitinued and it put him in a type of memory trance. Soon, the dark, stone cell faded from view and a more happieratmosphere came up. Suddenly, a terrible pain stung in his head as the picure became more clear...

_It was a gorgeous day on Destiny Islands, the sun was calmly warming the duey grass high above the ski. The clouds floated lazily, scattered in different directions. There was a happy and festive atmosphere as red and yellow paper chains hung from anything in reach.And colored graffiti seemed to be falling from the sky magically._

_It was Sora's fourteenth birthday, the day all thirteen year old long for. All the guests were all gathered around a party table with a red table cloth set, near the shore. On top of this table, was a two layered, pink cake that slightly leaned to the side. There was blue frosting lining the sides for decoration, and fourteen candles neatly alined on it aswell. All the people were looking at the delicious cake with temptation because everyone knew of Kairi's baking skills._

_Maybe that was what made the cake so special. It was made by one of Sora's best friends. He turned to Kairi who was at his right and smiled at her. She giggled lightly back at him as Riku nudged Sora in the ribs from his right, urging him to blow out the dancing candles. As mature as Riku was, no one could resist the delicacy of a delicious cake._

_Sora looked back up at everyone and smiled his goofy grin as he leaned forward and blew out the candles feebily. They went out, and Sora smiled tryumphantly. Then, like in the cartoons, they suddenly light up again making Sora pout._

_"Riku! You put fake candles on my cake!" Sora whined. Riku smirked._

_" Come on little boy, blow out the candles or you wont turn fourteen!" he teased._

_" But then I'll never turn fourteen because of you!" Sora said._

_" Well...why don't all three of us blow them out...together?" Kairi suggested happily. Sora turned to her and smiled._

_" Yeah! Come on Riku, on 3!" he cried. The croud started to count down: 1...2...3! All three of them blew the candles out with their arms around eachother succesfuly. The croud clapped, and Sora smiled happily at Riku and Kairi._

_" PRESENTS!" Sora cried happily as he dove into the large pile of presents. He started shaking most of them by his ear, with his tongue between his teeth._

_" Sora! Open them one by one!" Kairi said laughing at Sora, along with everyone else. He grinned sheepishly and jumped out of the pile._

_" Okay, who's first?"_

_For the next half our, everyone was sitting in a circle and laughing at Sora's expression from each great present. The massive croud started to disperse until it was onyl Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora was now down to his last present. It was from Riku. He opened the rather large, wrapped box and pulled out new, yellow shoes._

_" Oooh! Yay! New shoes!" he said happily as he hugged then playfully. Kairi laughed as Riku smirked. Suddenly, Sora pulled the shoes away from him and looked at them._

_" Wait! They don't match with my beautiful outfit!" he said pointing at his red jumper and black and white jacket. Riku smirked._

_" Make it match." he said simply. " Look, there is a small stripe of yellow on your gloves. See? It matches."_

_" Okay!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled the shiny yellow shoes on. He did a heroic pose and exclaimed: "I'm hot!" Kairi was now on the floor, eye's watering at Sora's goofy antics. She loved being around him, he was so much fun and hilarous. Not to mention he was soadorable..._

_" Well, I gotta go. See ya guys." Riku said as he got to his feet and walked away._

_"Bye!" Sora and Kairi called at the same time. Once he was out of sight, Sora turned to Kairi, smiling. Just then, he noticed he hadn't gotton a present from Kairi yet. His smile faltered slightly and Kairi playfully smirked._

_" Don't worry you lazy bum, I have your present right here." she said as he held out a rectangular, maroon box that had a golden bow tied around it. This seemed to cheer Sora up, because his eyes danced as he took the box into his hands. He pulled the ribbon off nicely as he opened the box._

_Inside, was a sparkling crowned necklace that glimmered magically in the light. Sora was speechless it was so beautiful. Kairi was getting a little worried that he didn't like it because he hadn't moved an inch. Then, he gently lifted the chain to his eye level, and immediately put it aroud his neck. Once it was on, he looked at the shining crown and he smiled._

_He turned to a questionable Kairi, and tackled her with a hug so they were on the floor...hugging. Kairi was a little shocked by his actions but hugged him back anyway. Her sweet scent from her shampoo filled his lungs, as he picked both of them up from the ground so they were standing up._

_Kairi let out a little shriek from how easily Sora could carry her. He squeezed tighter and then pulled back._

_" Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, KAIRI!" he said excitedly, putting his hands on her shoulders so their faces were only a few inches apart. They stayed like that for a few moments, looking into eachother's eyes._

_" I'm glad you like it. I didn't think you would love it that much!" Kairi said, breaking the silence. Sora grinned goofily._

_" Are you kidding me? Its perfect!"_

Kairi's younger face began to fade away as the gloomy cell came into view. He blinked a few times until his eye's adjusted to the darkness. Then, the stinging pain struck his head, making him almost drop the necklace that was in his hand. He bent forward and shut his eyes as the pain continued. The pain eventualy subsided, and he looked up at Namine, and smiled.

"It felt like so long ago, when It was only about a year." he said, still looking at the crown necklace. A picture of the memory when he was looking at Kairi's face popped in his mind as he smiled warmly. He locked the chain back around his neck again and looked at Namine.

" Thats because you've been through so much more than most people, it feels like its been years." she said softly.

" Yeah, I cant believe I was that immature when I was fourteen. It was so long ago..." he said as he leaned against the wall and put his hands behind his head carelessly.

" Sora, your still immature." she said giggling.

" No I'm not!" he pouted. Namine raised an eyebrow.

" Okay, so I'm not _that _mature, but I'm not as bad as I was!" he cried. Namine nodded her head, putting her hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing farther. A few moments passed in silence as Sora realized something.

" Say Namine, how old are you?" he questioned. Namine stopped smiling and tried to remember. Her eyes went wide as she realized.

" I don't remember..."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kairi was tossing and turning in her sleep as she experienced an odd dream.

_Kairi was falling...falling straight down in the sky. She opened her eyes from the bright light the sun was shining through her eye-lids. Her eyes were unfocused in thought, as her head rolled back, making her body shift positions from head first, to her back first. Her clothes and long hair were rippling in the wind as she shot through a puffy white cloud.**A/N: Remember, she is still wearing her new outfit with the black belly shirt and khaki shorts with two blue belts and gloves...** _

_The never ending drop never seemed to end, but Kairi was hardly aware of her surroundings. She couldn't move her weak body, almost like she was numb. All her emotions were drained, she kind of liked the interminable drop. Then, she fell through another white cloud, but instead of continuing falling, she found herself in the Secret Place._

_There was Riku, standing infront of the knobless door with his back to her. But it wasn't really Riku, he was like a ghost, so she could partialy see through him. **A/N: Peaple, think after Sora sacrificed himself in KH, and Riku stepped out of Ansem's body in that odd ghost thing state. Well, this is what I'm talking about.** The light inside the cave was dim, and Kairilightly scannedall the paintings on the walls. Her eyes set on one with a spikey haired boy, and a short haired girl giving eachother Paupu fruits. Magical dust surrounded it, making Kairi smile softly._

_She turned back to Riku was slowly turned around towards her. His expression was blank, as he mouthed the word, "Go." But no sound came out of his mouth. Suddenly, the door behind him creaked open and a black vapor spilled out of the cracks. The gas continued to flow out until it completely engulfed Riku, and was soon becoming terrifyingly close to Kairi. She looked at the certain drawing again and closed her eyes. For some reason, the drawing had a lot of meaning to her, but she couldn't remember at the moment._

_Kairi opened her eyes to find herself outside on the Paupu Island. It was night time, and the stars twinkled happily. She looked forward, and saw Sora, flying above the ground magically. Behind him was a large, softly glowingmoon, in the shape of a heart..._

_In his left hand, he wasgrasping a paupu fruit. He mouthed her name as he held out his hand. At the same time, he started drifting backwards, off the small island and towards the horizon. Kairi nearly tripped as she started sprinting towards him. His facial expression was serene from his soft smile, as he continued reaching out his hand._

_Kairinearly made it to the end of the small island, but Sora was now somewhat far from the edge. Still running, she jumped as far as she could. Her expression was eager as their hands were only inches apart. It went in slow motion as shefinally grabbed his hand. She was literally dangling with only Sora keeping her from falling, and she trusted him. He smiled again and started rising upwards, bringing Kairi with him._

_Their eyes were locked, violet to cerulean as they continued ascending upwards. Suddenly, her grasp went numb, just like how she felt falling from the sky. Their hands slipped from eachothers graspand Kairi began to fall downwards. As she fell, Kairi looked up to see Sora reaching his hand towards her and mouthed something she couldn't grasp._

_Her body felt weak as she was once again falling downwards, hands trying to grasp something in a fruitless attempt. She eventually gave up as Sora's figure disapeared and she fell head first. The same sensation filled her, numbness and that feeling in your body when you are sad and crying, and your body can't move as your knees feel weak. Kairi hardly noticed the mass of almost black water coming towards her as she fell._

_Her body made contact with the dark, salty water as she began sinking with her eyes half open. She continued sinking until she saw a large, round stainglass platform with a large picture on it. It had a large paupu fruit in the middle. Around it were white stars that had everyone of her friends in them. Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Roxas, Goofy, Donald, Shai, and the largest star had Sora laying lazily inside of it, grinning. Everyone was in a special pose, depending on their personality. Like Yuffie, she had a piece sign and was winking. The back round was glittery and a light red, giving it a magestic feel._

_Kairi finally reached it, and stood up on it. It was an odd feeling, even odder than falling into seemingly nothingness. She didn't have to breath, and the silence of water pressed at her ears. Although gravity was pulling her down, she felt weightless. When her feet made contact with the floor, doves flew from the ground, leaving feathers circling around her magically. Thats when she noticed three smaller stone platforms rose from differnent ends of the platform. One had a sword, another had a red shield, and the last one had a blue staff. She hardly noticed that it had the king's seal because for some reason, the only thing important then was choosing one of the weopons._

_She slowly walked up to the blue staff, and grasped it. Words soon echoed through her head that said: The path of the mystic, is this what you choose? She nodded her head and It disapeared from her hand, leaving some kind of sparkling dust. She turned around as the voice said in her head: Which one will you give up?_

_Kairi walked towards the sword withought hesitation. For some reason, something inside her told her to grab that one. And so she did. The voice spoke again: The power of a warrior, is this what you give up?_

_Kairi nodded her head as it too disapeared from her hand. The stone platforms began to shak, making Kairi tumble to the ground. She picked her self up as four shadow heartless surrounded her. She summoned the staff to her hand and struck at one of them. As if frightened, the rest sank into the ground, and leaving a pool of liquid darkness._

_The pool spread, engulfing Kairi until she couldn't see. She found herself on the ground struggling. She realized the darkness was gone so she stood up and stepped back to look at the stainglass platform she was standing on now. This time, the backround was blue and Sora was casually leaning on something invisible, staring at Kairi's lucky charm in his hand. The border held four pictures, one of herself, one of Riku, and two more of Donald and Goofy._

_A light from who-knows-where shined in the middle of the platform. Kairi cautiously walked towards it, staff at hand. Once she reached it, a door appeared infront of her. The door was not able to open because it seemed like some parts were missing. She pondered on how to open it as ten more Heartless formed around her._

_She killed two with a swing of her staff, as the rim of the door apeared. She smirked to herself as she devourered four more. Now, only the doorknob was missing, so she swung her staff one last time and killed the last four. The parts apeared and Kairi walked up to it._

_She reached her hand out to it, but before she touched the knob, it opened leaving a blinding light. She stepped into it, and found herself on a whole new platform. This one was gray and had the chalk drawing of the boy and the girl giving eachother paupu friuts. Smaller, blue paupu fruits bordered the edges to give it more design._

_Already knowing what to do, she stepped forward. The voice rang through her head again:_

**_The closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes..._**

_Kairi looked behind her and saw that her shadow became larger, and larger until it was the size of a monster. Her shadow lept to life as it pulled its self out of the ground. It continued to grow taller, and stronger until it created a unique creature she has never seen before. It was an incredibly tall midnight blue figure, that had long, silver hair that waved in the air unnaturaly and went down to its ankles. The hair partially covered her face only to reveal orange eyes. It had a black bandana on top ofits head, and a large hole where its stomach was supposed to be._

_Strangely, The hole was in the shape of Sora's crown on his necklace. It had long fingers, and long, bare feet. It wasn't wearing any clothes, but it didn't reveal anything because it was just a solid mass of a blue, feminine figure._

_Kairi was glued to the ground until she quickly turned around and ran to the edge of the platform. Almost falling off, she turned back around to see it now at its full hight and looked down at her with emotionless eyes. Kairi suddenly felt an electric shock of adrenelin spread through her, she called it courage._

_She summoned her staff and ran towards the creature, ready to strike. She hit its feet with a round of blows. The creature didn't show any sign of weakness as it started to pelt blue orbs towards her. But this didn't stop Kairi, she took the hits she was getting, and continued __to thrash at her shadow._

_The creature seemed to finally get fed up and swapped her with its long hands. Kairi skitted across the floor and had a hard time getting back up. Her face was slightly bruised, and a trickle of blood came from her mouth. Her eyes showed fear as her weopon disapeared from her hand...she was doomed._

_**But dont be afraid...**_

_The creature slammed its fists against the ground, creating pools of darkness. It slammed its fists again and Kairi stumbled backwards and hitting the hard ground. The pools of darkness began to surround her as she frantically looked back up at the creature that was now nearly crouching over her._

**_You hold the mightiest weopon of all..._**

_The darkness was now blurring her vision, as the world around her began to dissapear. She reached her gloved hand out, hoping for someone...anyone to grab her._

_And someone did._

_Kairi shot her eyes open to see Sora, grabbing her hand. He smiled at her as mouthed the words: I'm always with you... He finally pulled her out, and they were locking eyes. Hands still together, they began to come closer, and closer until it felt right to close her eyes. She could hear her heart beating rapidly, and her stomach was in knotts._

_But instead of feeling soft lips on hers, a blinding light shone through her eyelids and she shot them open. Her hand was still locked with Sora's as he began to pull her into the light, until they both disapeared from view...together._

**_You are the one who will open the door..._**

**_To._**The._Light_

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Phew! That took a long time! Sorry again that it took so long, i had partial writers block. But I think it ended up okay.**

**Anyway, I have come to the conclusion that I will _not _be finished with this story by the time Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out. So when it does, I'm not going to change my plot so it is like the game. There will be some simularities, becausse I basically already know whats going to happen.**

**_Random Question of the Chapter...( In other words some question I couldn't figure out)_**

**What color arm pit hair does Riku have? It certainly cant be silver...**

**_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_**


	15. More Questions Than Answers

**You guys probably hate me now...hehe. I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy! Like swim, internet being out, family, and frickin school! DAMN U SCHOOL! sigh i got that off my chest...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Although I am plotting a way to own it! MUAHAHAHA!**

----------------------

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter fifteen: More Questions Than Answers**

**--------------------------**

" You mean you don't remember?" Sora asked questionably. How could someone not know their own age?

" I don't remember because..." she paused, wondering if it was okay to tell him the truth. "Because I'm not real." Poor Sora, he was so confused by this all, he could hardly fit it in his adorable little head. Sora just stared at her, puzzled, not really sure what to think. While Namine was looking towards the ground, waiting for his reply.

"I don't get it." Sora said, scratching his head stupidly. **(A/N: hehe. sorry, im making Sora a complete idiot, but thats okay. :p)** Namine was so used to Sora's idiocity by now, she hardly noticed his stupid comments or reactions anymore.

" Its kind of hard to explain...see...when someone strong or important loses their heart, a new person is born." she said, rubbing her temples wearily.

" But_my_ mommy told me that babies are born when mommy and daddy _really _love eachother, they-" but the blue-eyed-wonder was cut short by a slightly impatient Namine.

" Not like that Sora! A new _person _is born, not a new baby..." she explained as slowly as she could so the oaf could understand her.

" I still don't get it."

" Well...its like an empty shell of that person who has been swallowed by darkness. They arent necessarily like them, but they share similar characteristics. Like...eye color, facial structure, or height. Their...called Nobodies." she explained to the brunette.

" Okaaaaay...so what does these Nobodies have to do with you." Sora asked, sitting cross-legged and placing his elbows on his knees so his hand could support his head. Namine paused for minute, as if preparing herself. She was about to tell Sora her darkest secret, that only the Orginization knew about.

" I-I'm... a Nobody..." Namine said painfully. Sora was surprised by her confession. He would never have guessed...but how?

" Your-your a nobody?" Sora asked in disbelief, now out of his idiotic stage for the day. Namine slowly nodded her head. Sora's eye's were now wide as he sighed and rested his head on the cool, stone walls. " Sooooo your a shell of someone?" he said softly. She nodded her head. _It must be hard, _Sora thought, _to know your not a real person, just an empty shell of someone..._

"Who are you a Nobody of?" Sora asked cautiously. He didn't really want to offend her, so he waited patiently for her reply. Namine continued to stare at the floor blankly. She finally lifted her saddened head and opened her mouth to talk.

" I'm-I'm the Nobody of..." she paused shakily and gulped slightly, " I'm the Nobody of K a i r i."

-------------------------------------

Kairi shot up in a verticle position. It took her a moment to take in her stodgy surroundings until she slowly realized why she was there. She rubbed her head painfully. She had an odd dream that gave her a terrible headache for some reason...

_The dream!_ It was so real! The falling, the monster, Sora...

Kairi groaned slightly, and moved her legs so they were dangling from the edge lazily. She stopped rubbing her head and stood up shakily. Thats when she remembered what she needed to ask Roxas. She hopped over the miscellaneous items on the floor and finally made it to the dark red door. The cool, brass doorknob tingled her palms out of nervousness as she pushed the door open. Why was she nervous? It was slightly obvious, from all the odd things that have been going on, she didn't know what to expect beyond that door.

Beyond the open door was a rather short hallway with_ extremely_ short doors that reached the base of her neck The walls were a deep red that she has never seen before while the soft, carpeted floors were a bubble-gum pink. She wrinkled her nose is curiousity as she tried to open most of the doors. But to her disapointment, they were locked. She placed her hands on her hips as she scanned the rest of the hallway.

Her violet eyes lingered at the door at the very end of the hallway. It was slightly larger than the other doors, and was decorated lavishly. The handle of the door was, to her surprise, in fact a glimmering gold. The wooden door was lined with gold, old-fashioned designs that made twists and turns and somehow resebled leaves. Kair thought it was poorly done, because there were some smugdes of gold on the red part of the door.

She shrugged to herself as she crouched down low and pushed the door open slowly to reveal an even more cramped room. The room resembled a square with the same, dark walls as in the hallway. At the opposite end of the where she was standing, was a rather small, golden throne that sat a rather chubby king dressed with the oddest clothes she had ever seen a king wear. ( Not that she had ever seen one that is...) Instead of a long, beautiful cape, he had a cape that only made it to the top of his torso! It wasn't even made with care, it looked more like a red rag then a royal cape. He wore white, ripped shorts that reached to his knees. His plain, white shirt had a large hole near his stomach, letting his flab go noticed. He didn't look too clean either...

Thats when she noticed Donald, Goofy, Shai, Roxas, and a group of four other people she didn't recodnize. One was a shortish girl with long, sparkling auborn hair that was in a very loose ponytail and and seemed to shine fushia in the dim light as it reached the top of her knees. She had kind, grey eyes that resembled stainless steel. She wore red overalls that ended at her mid thigh. Under that, she had a plain pearl colored shirt that was cuffed at the ends. She wore white and pink shoes that had high tops so it covered her ankles. On her left wrist was a purple tattoo that wrapped around it skillfully with a unique design. It reminded Kairi or vines, wrapping around her wrist. The girl's face had some baby fat that Kairi knew would probably not go away because she was obviously from Minus. Which was kind of odd because she looked so nice and happy...

The man next to the girl was very short and pugdy man with flaming red hair and a curly, red mustage placed on his round face as a finishing touch. He was very round around the middle, and had short legs. He wore a red, long sleeved shirt that had what looked like grease stains, or other things Kairi didn't want to know. This was tucked in sloppily into white shorts with large, silver buckles that also went slightly passed the knee. He wore flaming red shoes that had large buckles around it aswell. He had the same, purple marking on his left wrist. What was odd was that he looked extremely familiar...

The third guy was unnaturally tall with longish, silver hair that resembled Riku's. He was very bulky, but not that much. It looked like he would be extremely strong though...maybe it didn't show because he was so slim. He had icey eyes that looked stern, but care-free at the same time. He wore a midnight blue muscle shirt that showed off his slightly pumped arms, and lean, but strong torso. He had white, baggy pants with many random zippers. He had four glistening blue belts that were hung at his hips loosely and had oversized, decorated with black buckles. His shoes were hardly seen, but they were black with cerulean blue lining on the sides, giving it a more finished look. He too had a purple tattoo around his wrist that resembled vines.

The fourth and last person was rather tall for a girl, with very dark blue hair that have her a mysterious, tough vibe. Her strong, indigo eyes were slightly like Kairi's, but fiercer and not as violet, and was rimmed with black eye-liner to give her eyes even more depth. She wore a long, midnight blue coat that was glimmering from the shiny leather. It reached her ankles and had heavy, silver buckles and zippers all over it. Underneath that she wore a form fitting, cerulean blue tank top. As bottoms, she wore baggy black pants with even more silver zippers. Her shoes were the color of her hair, but were covered by her long, black pants. You could scarcely see the tattoo wrapping around her wrist from her long coat.

All in all, they looked like a very interesting group. Intiminating...but interesting. They were all crouched over an extremely low table, that was directly infront of the king's throne as they were obviously conversing about something.

The heavy door behind her closed with more noise that Kairi expected, making her jump slightly. Everyone's heads turned towards her in surprise. They all stood up straight as Shai smiled at Kairi.

" Hello Kairi, nice of you to be joining us." she said in her cool voice, but she could tell there was some hints of exitement. Silence pressed at everyone's ears as they all examined Kairi, making her slightly embarassed.

" Uhhhhhh..." Kairi said, hinting some kind of conversation.

" Oh! Right. Kairi, this is the Purple Clan. This is Konjoh," she pointed to the short, red man, " Kofuku," she pointed to the bubbly girl with overalls," Yuki," she pointed to the strong, tall man," and Mirai." she pointed to the tallish, goth girl. " Guys, meet Kairi." she said, gestering for Kairi to come forward. She walked in hesitantly from the mixed looks of each person. Another awkward silence filled the air like a disease as everyone continued to stare at Kairi. _Why are they staring at me?_

" Ummm...so what were you guys talking about?" Kairi asked, trying to start a normal conversation.

" Oh! We were just talking about how we were going to get to Addis!" the bubbly girl named Kofuku exclaimed while bouncing up and down happily.

" You _could _calm now you know..." the goth named Mirai stated in a monotone voice, folding her arms infront of her. Kofuku just stuck her tongue out playfully and turned back to Shai.

" Come on Kairi... we need help." Shai said cooly. Kairi nodded her head slowly and made her way over to the low table. She has never been too well with new faces, especially when she just woke up from an odd sleep...

She reached the table and looked at the pile of disorganized papers stacked in a cluttered way all over the table. All nine people lent over the table while the king stayed in his throne. The king was eyeing her suspiciously, but Kairi just shook it off after she realized she was never introduced to him.

" Okay... so all we have to do is take Donald's gummie ship and fly to Addis?" the silver haired man named Yuki questioned. Roxas nodded his head silently.

" Yes...from there we will go straight to the palace and talk to the queen and ask permission to look for the Door to Good Things." Roxas answered, folding his arms infron of him. _So he's still is in his gloomy mood then..._

"Sounds too easy...I bet that beautiful and inteligent queen of Addis will be delighted to let us find the door." the man named Konjoh stated almost too nicely. (Translation: This sounds too easy... I bet that idiot as a queen won't let us look for the door in heruseless world.) Mirai, Shai, and Yuki all glared at him in discust as Kofuku just shook her head. At first... Kairi didn't understand why they were glaring at him, but then she remembered that being nice was an insult in Minnus. She didn't think he really liked the queen that much, but... wasn't he on the purple clan, making him love each world and wanting to bring peace? _I'm too confused right now..._

" Don't ever say that again you Flurr!" Yuki snapped angrily, clenching his fists. This only made Konjoh madder as his face became flushed with anger.

" Please, I would rather not have you say that." (Translation: Your going to wish you never said that!) Konjoh said too nicelyas he pounced on Yuki from across the table. **(A/N: o.O)** Everyone shot up from their crouching positions and stared at the scuffle before them. They were now on the floor, with Konjoh ontop and punching Yuki like mad, while Yuki was trying to defend himself. They rolled over and now Yuki was ontop. He stood up, and began to kick him... hard. Kairi had NO idea what was going on.

_Whats a Flurr? Must be some kind of an insult to people from Minus._ Kairi thought as she continued to watch them in disbelief. The first one to take action was Kofuku.

" Stop! We are all from the purple clan! We should be agreeing and being friends!" she cried despirately as she struggled to seperate them. Ignoring Kofuku's protests, Konjoh recovered from Yuki's strong kicks, and stood up and began to puch the tired Yuki in the stomach continually. You could see a trickle of blood escape from Yuki's mouth...

" STOP! Don't hurt him!" Kofuku yelled despiratly as she saw Yuki continue to wince in pain. Suddenly, her eyes glowed yellow, and a strongwind began to surround her. The two imidiately stopped fighting. Konjoh ran to the group limping while Yuki stayed as close as he could to Kofuku as the winds became stronger. The wirlwinds of strong gusts became so strong, that Kairi began to find it hard to stand straight and not fall backwards. She put her arms infront of her to try to block the wind like everyone else.

A soft glow began to emit from Kofuku as the winds became stronger still, ripping the rooms to shreds. The short king was hiding behind his golden throne shakily, clutching to the base so he wouldn'tfall baclwards, while everyone else was holding onto the low table in the middle of the room. But one person was standing upright, and it was Yuki, trying to stay as close to Kofuku as possible.

" KOFUKU! Wake up! Stay in control Kofuku!" he screamed through the fierce winds... althouugh it was muffled. But his words had no effect on her, and she began to rise above the ground mystically. Yuki made one last atempt, and jumped as hard as he could and grabbed the auborn girl around the waist as he held on for dear life.

" Yuki..." she mumbled as the winds began to disperse slowly, until the winds were completely gone, and leaving the room quiet while the two people continued to hold on to eachother. The sight was slightly odd, Yuki was so tall, he seemed to be at almost double Kofuku's height. But still They held onto eachother until the yellow light disapeared from her eyes, and she fainted in Yuki's arms.

An eary silence filled the room as Yuki quietly picked the girl up with ease and carried her baby style towards the shocked party.

" Will she be okay?" Kairi asked worridly up to Yuki. He spun his head towards her direction, almsost like he forgot she was there and smiled softly down at her.

" Yes. You don't have to worry." he said softly before he left the room withought another word. Kair turned away from him and flinched at the terrible distruction the odd, wind power left behind. The low table was now knocked up-side-down, and all the papers that were on it were scattered across the room randomly. Kairi scanned her eyes towards the golden throne, which was currently on its side with a rather happy looking king. **(A/N: Remeber that nice is bad in Minus...)**

" Why, that show was incredible! Don't mind all the papers, I'll clean them up in a jiffy! Oh, but Shai... are you hurt my daughter? Please say you are fine! I'm so glad your my daughter... I'm not sure what I would do withought you!" he said cheerfully.(Translation: What in the name of Minus was that! Look at all the papers on the floor! What will I do? Shai! This is all your fault! Why, If you werent my daughter...) Shai and Konjoh both flinched while everyone was slightly confused, except for Mirai, who kept a straight face and an interested stare.

But out of all of them, Kairi was the most confused. _Okay... what just happened? How did Kofuku get that strange power? Why does the King look so happy? And why did he call Shai his daughter! Why am I always so left out?_

_Wait... that would make Shai a princess!_

" And what about our guests? I'm sure our worriors and Princess of Heart would not like to be in such a mess! Shai, would you mind giving me a hand with these papers? I know that you a Princess of Heart and all but-" but the king was cut short. (Translation: And get these guests out of here! I have no need for three worriors and A Princess of Heart in my castle! And Shai! Clean up this room single handedly! I don't care that you are a Princess of Heart! Just-) Kairi and Shai jerked their heads suddenly towards eachother and said at the sametime:

" YOUR A PRINCESS OF HEART!"

----------------------------------------------

Muahaha! My little twist! Bet you werent expecting that! Its a tad short... I was going to make it longer, but I ran out of paper. (not really, but It's getting late over here...) Hehe... like the power things that Kofuku has? I'll explain all the questions in the next chapter, you just have to be a little patient.

(( sorry if you though Kofuku's powers were a little rash, the nect chapter will explain all.))

_**REVIEW AND I'LL REPLY!**_


	16. Abilities and Addis

**Nieh... sorry its taken me so long to update. My computer has been REALLY annoying & i haven't had any inspiration from lack of reviews. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related like that! so stop asking! YOU LIKE THAT LAWYERS? YOU LIKE THAT!**

**---------------------------**

**Were Gonna Get Through This**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter sixteen: Addis  
**

**---------------------------**

A platinum haired teenager walked briskly down the eerie corridor. His black coat rippled behind him with his arms crossed infront of his chest casually; yet with a serious expression plastered on his flawless face. His aquamarine eyes were focused on the floor infront of him, mulling over his plan to take Namine's sketchbook and multi colored pencil.

He would have to make up a brilliant yet casual lie, he decided unsurely. Maybe he could say he needed it for research? No. It's so over done, he felt like being slightly original today... after all... he ate breakfast.

_Or_, he could just steel it. He _did_ have a sudden meeting with the other members today. Maybe Kairi was coming closer?

He had to admit... he never knew Kairi had it in her. I mean, he always knew how determined and stubborn she was... but he never thought she would do _this._ He never thought she would take fate in her own hands to save them... _him. _Maybe she did it for a reason he may never experience. Maybe it was something so strong and pure, that his own stained heart could never experience. Maybe it was for... love?

Riku turned a corner in the hallway, feet echoing against the stone floor. Was it stone or was it marble? He really didn't care... he just needed to get this for Namine.

_Namine._

He couldn't really explain his feelings for Namine. Well, he knew one thing: she was hot, he was hot, they liked eachother; perfect. He smirked at himself, unfolding his arms so they dangled at his side. But was there something _more...?_

Riku turned his head and peered into the King's cell, only to see him awake and looking right at him with a determinied expression. Riku nodded and walked on down the passage. The large doors loomed into view; still adorned in crawling vines. He pushed the door open with slight difficulty... it _was _really heavy by the way...

The room was just as dark as the corridor, but with a spotlight luminating a white table where other members circled around. All at once, the hooded heads turned towards him; snickers filling the hall. The Superior was at the end, arms folded disapprovingly.

"You're late." he said simply... yet with a intimidating twinge in his deeo voice. Riku just kept his head down withought a word, ignoring the annoying smirks he was recieving. He knew that if he started making up an explination, the Superior would see right threw it. So he just made his way to the empty spot adjacent to Axel; who's blood-stained hair was sticking out of the opening of his hood.

The Superior cleared this throat. "The girl is coming closer..." he stated simply, in a cold, deep voice. A few mock laughed emit from some members' mouths. Except of course from Riku, he was already bubbling up inside from their laughs at his best friend.

"Anyways, I'm not sure exactly _when _she will be here. But from the last time I saw her--" but he was interupted by a flustered Riku.

"Wai-wait...you saw her?" he asked in disbelief, placing his hands on the table. The Superior raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does it _matter _if I saw her? Are you scared i hurt your precious Princess?" he snarled at him. Realizing what he said, Riku quickly recovered.

"No, it doesn't. I was...mearly afraid that you had done something to her...you know... or else it would ruin our plans." the teen thought quickly. He wasn't sure if he bought it, eventhough he knew he probably didn't. And like I said before, The Superior could see through lies. The Superior pulled down his hood with his eyes closed, revealing Xemnas himself. His fine skin reflected off the dim light. His orange eyes were sealed behind his eye-lids and his grease colored hair spiked backwards into a unique form.

"I suppose you're right... but I also know that that is not the complete truth, Riku. You must already know I can see threw lies..." he said, opening his sunset eyes. _Damn..._

All the other members were unnaturaly still, not even moving an inch in fear that the Xemnas might snap like a whip. Riku remained quiet.

"But... we have more pressing matters at this moment." he announced, folding his arms again. The stiff members loosened up, and like little school boys, most were disappointed that they didn't get to see a show. Riku however, couldn't move. Out of relief and caution. He didn't want to be suspected again...

" We have all but _two _princesses of hearts left--"

"_Two!" _many people echoed through the room.

"How could there be _two _left? We already have six, all we need it Kai--" Axel cried in his sarcastic voice. But he was cut off by Xemnas.

"Haha... you ignorant fools." he began, half laughing.

" You are right, there are seven princesses of heart. But to my new and recent discovery, there is an eighth; the Forgotton Princess. But this time we don't only need their hearts to open Kingdom Hearts again, we need them for ourselves... that means the other Princess' aswell. And I'm sending you, Demyx and Xaldin, to retrieve the other princess."

"But... there are nine of us! How do we--" Demyx asked shakily, almost scared to object. Again, Xemnas cut him off.

"Hahahaa! Once again, you all are fools. Have you not realized yet that Riku is not a Nobody like us?" he asked. Everyone's head turned sharply in Riku's derection as he prepared to run...but then took a blow over the head by someone, and then lifted up from the ground. His sight slowly began to fade as who ever was carrying him continued to run, when he soon could feel his contiousness slipping until it all went black...

----------------------------------------------

Both princesses looked at eachother in utter surprise. _But-but there are only_ seven _princesses of heart! How is this possible? No... it isn't, it can't be possible... _Kairi thought stubbornly, still gaping at the blue haired girl as she sent the same expression. Donald, Goofy, and Roxas looked just as surprised. Although Mirai and Konjoh didn't even flinch, how do they know all this?

"But I don't get it. I thought there were only seven..." Goofy thought outloud, putting a finger to his lip.

"Well obviously we weren't filled into most of these details, Goofy..." Donald quaked grumpily, fixing his periwinkle hat angrily.

"Hey, its not like _I _new any of this! Heck, I don't understand _half _of the things that goes around over here! I mean... you guy's _talk._ And there are _babies_ walking around here like it was just another day!" Kairi said exasperatedly.

"Thats because you're a realist, Kairi..." Roxas said, _laughing_. He was so confusing... he _must _bi-polar, seriously.

"The kid's right... Sora didn't even flinch when he saw us for the first time." Donald said folding his arms.

"Yeah, but then again, Donald, Sora 'aint exactly the most mature person in the world..." Goofy pointed out.

"Well thats Sora for you. But I still don't get this! And neither do any of you guys, Shai, do you mind to explain any of this?" Kairi asked, getting a little frustrated with lack of answers.

"I don't understand it either, really..." she said in her cool voice, but her eyes showed confusion.

"That's because there is someone called, 'The Forgotton Princess'." Mirai interjected, but this didn't really answer their questions, more like botch it up even more...

"What tha' girl's tryin' to say is that there is an eighth Princess of Heart, the 'Forgotton One'. The only question is _who _it is. Man, you guys are smart." Konjoh said, trying to explain everything while curling his auborn mustache. _This is crazy... impossible..._

"Exactly. One of them is in-pure, meaning something messed with them. And we are narrowing it down to you two." Mirai continued in a monotone. "But we're waisting time talking, we have to get to Addis. Come on, lets get Yuki and Kofuku." she turned around and headed for the door. _It doesn't make sense..._

Everyone looked at each other for a minute, maybe trying to decide whether her explination was true or not. But she was right, the faster they open The Door to All Good Things, the faster the would find Sora, right? I mean, Addis_ is_ the last planet in this sector...

Kairi and Shai looked at eachother with something burning in their eyes... things may never be the same between them.

_Aren't...I supposed to be the seventh princess?_

-----------------------------------------------

All stood outside the rather low gate of the palace, wondering what to do as an akward silence rose upon them. Kofuku was there again, and was standing rather close to the quiet Yuki. She herself looked tired, especially after that little performance back there.

"So, are we going to Addis?" Roxas asked, almost excitedly. They all nodded in response.

"But, uhh...how?" Goofy asked aridly. This time, Yuki answered.

"Your Gummie Ship of course."

"Ehhh..." Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy all said un-sure of themselves. Shai raised a blue eyebrow.

"Whats wrong, is there something wrong with the Gummie Ship? Does it need repairs?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows and gazed at them in puzzlement with her strong, violet gaze.

"I don't think we can all fit...and..." Kairi said, playing with her fingers nervously.

"We can use our magic, you know. The elongating spell, of course. After all your training you should know how to do it." Mirai asked as a mysterious glint flash by her deep eyes. It seemed that Kairi's jaw suddenly fell to the floor.

"Donald, how come we never even _thought_ of that?" she asked turning towards the duck. The side of his beak was twitching as a temper tantrum was waiting to explode. Noticing this, Goofy and Kairi rushed everyone towards the gummie ship.

-----------------------------------------------

The Purple Clan and the other four reached the Gummie Ship that stood out like a soar thumb against the vast field of red grass. The Purple Clan almost fell over at how small it actually was... they were actually expecting something a little larger...

Kairi edged towards the bored gazed goth cautiously. "So... I'm guessing you know magic?" Kairi asked, trying to spark a conversation while the others were inspecting the ship or reviewing plans.

"I don't _know_ it, I _am _it." she replied, not even breaking her steady stare towards the horizon. _Why is everything so confusing?_ Kairi thought to herself, and hinting more of an explanation from Mirai, who suddenly turned in her direction, making her midnight blue hair sway as Kairi slightly jumped at her sudden movements.

"Let me explain..." she started, still in her favorite position, her arms crossed importantly, "Remember Kofuku's little jig before?" Kairi nodded, trying to understand. "Well, that is because we all have something...powerful within ourselves, controled by our emotions or feelings. And... Kofuku is a _very_ emotional person with fluctuating thoughts and feelings. And when we get an overwhelming emotion, that power erupts from the core of us and unleashes such power, sometimes uncontrollable." Kairi wasn't grasping any of this, really...

"Anyways, Kofuku is rather young and new, so she does not have complete control over it yet. And when she saw Yuki and Konjoh fighting, she couldn't take it any more. And... her powers were unleashed, again. Especially becuase of her strong feelings towards Yuki." she explained, glancing at the young girl herself, who was in conversation with Yuki, a small blush creeping on her plump cheeks.

"So... everyone has some kind of power in the Purple Clan?" Kairi asked.

"No, not just the Purple Clan, _everyone_. Everyone has an ability, they just have to want it, for the right reasons of course. And those who have, were excepted into the Clan to fight for what we believe in."

"_Everyone?_" Mirai nodded.

"Even you." she said simply. The red-head just stood there, with a blank stare at the goth. She could feel a tingling in her legs as it crawled up towards her heart. _An ... ability? It's impossible. None of this is possible! The 'Forgotton Princess', the whacky powers... everything!  
_

"But-but it's impossible! Wouldn't I have known? I mean, nothing has really happened to me that was out of the ordinary!" she cried, throwing up her arms.

"Oh really?" Mirai turned to her amused. Kairi dropped her hands and looked at her quizzically.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying nothing is as it seems any more, you have an unknown ability, and so does everyone else." she said quickly. "You just haven't really discovered it yet... at least... not to your consciousness that is... majority of the people don't understand, nor have discovered their ability within themselves. But there is something that triggers it, something beyond... yet _something so simple...something so natural._" Mirai drifted off, shifting her gaze towards Minis that was a few miles away.

"How do you know all this?"

"It's my power." she said sharply, "I'm telachanetic... a rather dark aura... But its not like I want it. And for all I know, I may be wrong about it. About everything." she said in her monotone, yet almost to herself.Kairi noticed a twinge of sadness in her dry voice. "But you're lucky... you could have a very important power, though, you may never be able to control. And... some powers don't last forever...like Shai's."

"It ...doesn't?"

"No. She had a unique power too... to bring back things... sometimes to life." her eyes softened, although slightly, and looked towards the floor.

"She could bring back the dead?" Kairi asked, not even believing it. _Nothing _could bring back the dead, right?

"Yes, the dead or the forgotton... like she did for me." and that was it. She turned around sharply towards the Gummie Ship, leaving Kairi to herself, feeling even more alone and confused than ever. But she did notice one thing... she could have sworn she saw the goth's eyes turned purple...maybe for a second.

---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone hung on for dear life as Donald made the now... larger Gummie Ship ascend into the sky. Letting their tight hold of the random objects that popped out of random places loose, they all headed towards the window once they were outside the worlds' gravitational pull. They could see the two opposite broken worlds that were once connected by a smashed bridge hovering in space.

"You guys might want to--" but before Kairi could finish her warning, Donald had already launched with ludicrous speed down towards the larger, blue world laughing manically. Ear splitting screams filled the ship as The Clan were all thrown to the back of the ship, plastered to the walls by the centripetal force as the ship gained speed.

Withought warning, Donald jerked the lever suddenly to 'slow' and everyone feel to the floor with a _thud_ as Donald landed on the new world with a slight drop and making the ship shake slightly.

"Is this also why you didn't want us to the ship, Kairi?" Kofuku asked shakily as she brushed off dirt from her red overalls and tried to straighten her recently tangled magenta hair. Roxas, Kairi, and Goofy all turned their heads towards her direction, and nodded together at the same time.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, well the faster we get off this crummy ship the faster we can bring peace and find that kid Sora." Konjoh barked as he slammed the 'open' button for the yellow latch, making everyone jump. Kairi decided to ignore his rude tone when he mentioned her best friend, and followed the grumpy man out of the hatch and into Addis.

The completely different atmosphere from Minis slightly surprised Kairi. It seemed like peek of the night in the new world from the midnight blue skies that seemed to go on forever with smooth, long clouds scattering the sky like the suds in the ocean tide. The bright moon glimmered through the darkness, palling the stars that once shone brightly in the sky. It was hard to exactly tell the specific color of the evenly cut grass, but Kairi made it out to be a sea blue as the gusting wind blew across it like waves of an restless ocean. There was yet another dirt path that headed towards a kingdom that could barelybe make out. She turned towards the confused Minisians, the content Addians, and the just flabbergasted foreigners.

"Come, this is the way..." Yuki ordered with an excilarated expression, taking Konjoh's hand with excitement as she looked up at him, enchanted. The others followed, and Kairi noticed that Mirai's usual bored face, was at peace and maybe the least bit excited to be home after so long. Kairi stayed behind with Goofy as Shai came closer.

"Hey Shai, do you know exactly where The Door to All Good Things is?" Kairi asked, folding her hands behind her childishly, not even looked at Shai but instead soaking in the breeze that reminded her of home.

"I believe so. All my research points towards the Addis palace, where my mother lives." Shai explained. Kairi quickly snapped her head behind her and looked at the blue haired girl.

"Your mother?" Kairi asked. Shai nodded. It was hard to really read her expression at the moment, it seemed to be in-between content and hesitant. Was she _scared_?

Kairi turned back around and almost flinched when she saw the city gates directly infront of her. "Ehhh...right... long walks good, short cuts bad."

"Don't we hafta' to change our apearance?" Goofy asked, gazing up at the towering ivory gates. Donald nodded in agreement.

"No, not to blue... but to to your regular selves." Konjoh answered happily. "Oooh! I want to see what you really look like!" she continued to bounce around, not even noticing Mirai's annoyed glare.

"YES! I don't have to have my pink hair anymore!" Roxas exclaimed bouncing around. Kairi nodded and raised an eyebrow as she lifted her hand towards Roxas, mumbling words she learned from Merlin and closed her violet-tinted eyes. A flash of light traveled up the boy's legs as glittery good-ness fell to the floor like waste, until his hair was back to its sandy blond and his clothes were black and white once more. Until everyone was back to their usual outfit, to their satisfaction, they opened the gate.

The actual city was actually... tidy. Large marble tiles that reflected their faces gleamed on the floor of the rather large plaza. The buildings on the side of the city were modern, tall, and extravagant with fountains and large glass windows. In the center of this plaza was a large market with sky blue tapestries that layered and folded along with cerulean curtains that seemed to glitter in the majestic moonlight. Inside market were rows and rows of fruit and other goods with merchants offering deals to the few people that strolled the city happily.

The people were incredulously tall with long elegant sheets of white hair that reached the base of their backs. They all looked rather old, the men had silver beards curling at the fragile tip and wrinkles of joy marking their pale faces. They were adorned with long, navy blue robes maybe dragging on the tiles as they walked. She spotted one or two men and women that had midnight colored hair, like Mirai's.

"Sooo, now what?" Kofuku asked inocently.

"We go to the palace of course!" Konjoh exclaimed, almost scolded. She nodded happily, making her magenta hair fall into her face, covering her gray eyes. Yuki pulled it back behind her ear lovingly as she blushed crimson. She could see the young man's eyes dancing with passion and... love. Kairi couldn't help but feel a small, painful twinge arise in her chest.

"Well what are ya' waiting for? Let's go!" Donald quaked angrily, almost literally dragging the group forwards and towards the street adjacent to the market. They all sweat dropped comically and followed suit. Some Civilians stared at them as they walked. Even threw their puzzled expressions, Kairi could see a glimmer of hope flash by their eyes until they turned away with a smile and continued their daily duties with ought a word.

Kairi didn't know why, but she smiled. She was finally doing something good for the people, saving them. She felt happy. But that wasn't the right word. She felt ... _wholesome_. She was going to save these people, she was going to bring peace, she was going to fight, and she was going to save Sora. She was feeling a little piece that was missing from her heart, slowly mend its self back into place...

Before she knew it, they were all at the palace gates, that, like the city gates, towered over them all with sheer amazment. Shai pulled a moon shaped key out of her white shorts and open the lock. She pushed open the gate withought even a creak from the hinges, as the sky-scraping ivory castle that was constructed vertically withought a flaw loomed into view. The blue roof was pointed to perfection, and the colossal doors seemed to be as large as the building its self, adorned with mammoth, blue knocking-rings, a glittering periwinkle lining, and a decoration of elegant whirls and swirls of the same color.

As everyone gazed at its beauty, Shai just walked ahead in a fast manner, Kairi could tell she wanted to get this over with. But before she could reach the door, she was thrown in the air; knocking the air out of her, and skidded across the glassy tile. All eyes fell on Shai as Kofuku went and helped her up. Slowly, everyone's astonished stare switched to what knocked her down... two men in black coats standing before the castle.

Kairi could feel her stomach drop slightly with fea; remembering her last encounter with a member from the Orginization. But that still didn't stop the instinctive blood pulse in her veins with rage as she summoned the Keyblade and curled into her battle stance. She looked behind her as she saw Kofuku hold Shai up, as she herself drew out a belt with a series of sharpened blades. Finally standing up, Shai reached out her hand, as a staff apeared in her tightened grasp. She spun it skillfully around her palms and set into her own stance.

Both Goofy and Donald pulled out their weapons and got them ready in their famous positions, with slight fear and worry in their glossy eyes. Konjoh pulled out an over sized ax and slung it over his shoulder, snickering idolly. Yuki already had a long and thin sword that was about as tall as his own self. She then lifted her gaze at the goth, who opened her cloak revealing her blue shirt and baggy pants by artificial wind that Kairi guessed she was creating, crossing her arms into her jacket, she pulled out two sterling silver pistols, with fire blazing in her eyes.

But then she saw Roxas, with a wan countenance and shakily summoned his double Keyblade into his sweaty palms. His face was filled with regret and fear as his eyes switched between the two men with worry. Kairi turned back around to see the two men laughing mockingly.

"Do you really think you guys can stop us before we snatch what we were sent for?" one of them exclaimed with an odd accent. The other one, probably younger, spoke.

"Yeah... what he said! Do you think you're gonna' stop us before we take--" but the older man hit him in the ribs before he could continue.

"Who are you taking!" Shai roared, apparently back to her old self. The older one sighed.

"Well, since Demyx already revealed the plan, we are taking you, princess Shai." he snickered. But the blue-haired girl did not show any kind of surprised movements, she only became more fierce and angry.

"Yeah, so just _try_...just... don't hurt me..." the younger one named Demyx mumbled at the end of his sentence as he pulled back his black hood to reveal an almost boyish man with a blond mohawk with strands falling down, framing his face and worried ocean eyes. The other pulled back his hood aswell, and showed a man with a sharp face and ebony dreadlocks along with sideburns that crawled up his jaw.

"You're not taking Shai! Not when we are here, Xaldin!" Roxas threatened. Xaldin raised a black eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Roxas? You should be joining us. I'm tired of The Superior telling us to leave you alone! If you don't come with us and finish off these juniors, you are gone!" he snapped, maybe even slightly amused at the boy's befuddled expression. Kairi turned her head sharply towards him. _I knew it..._

Everyone dropped their stances, (except for Mirai who was like a brick wall) and turned towards him. One thought washed by their minds: _He's... a double agent...?  
_

He didn't know what to do... hateful glances by his 'allies' sunk his heart even lower. He knew the right thing to do...but...

Roxas finally dropped his head in shame and slowly walked towards the smirking men. His head turned towards the enraged Kairi. But it wasn't only mad... it was... hurt? He gave a her a pained look, trying to show her the deep sorrow he was feeling.

"I'm... sorry...Kairi..." he mumbled with a melencholy voice, looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but soften at his heavyhearted countenance; His cerulean eyes imploring her for forgivness. But then she remembered..._He is a traitor... a lier..._She stiffened again and only glared at the desperate boy infront of her... but as she watched him trudge towards the dreadlocked man, something didn't feel right...something was _missing_. It was like... another piece of her heart was... diminishing once more...

------------------------------------------------

**Emm... slight RoxasxKairi? Thats for all you Roxiri fans out there!**

**grin **

**i made this one long to make up for my long update... eh...like, since two months ago, maybe?**

**O.O;**

**emmm... i will be gone on vacation and camp for about two months... the exact dates will be in my profile shortly... so I won't be able to update. but i WILL think up a good batch of oneshots and a flawless chapter for you all. **

**I also noticed that a lot of you favorited my story... but never reviewed! .cries. reviews make me happy ((_and_ make faster updates ;D)) PLEEEEZ REVIEW! critics are welcome.  
**

** _((rainbows . rainbows))_  
**


End file.
